FDI
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yami works for the FDI :) chasing bad guys, getting shot at, boring paperwork, everything that would be the FDI :) But, maybe Yami needs more than the adrenaline that he gets from his job. :) Written with the help of a friend, xfallenangel13x :) Thanks so much, and I hope everyone enjoys this story! Rated T for language :) boyxboy pairings (Puzzleshipping) don't like, don't read :)
1. Ch 1: Freeze

**Me: I've written this story with a lot of help from my friend xfallenangel13x Thank you so much for helping me, and continuing to help me! :) I'm having so much fun writing stories with you! ^^ This is the first one that I've written with someone else's help, and with someone who I enjoyed talking to so much! :) lol Also, keep an eye out for our story "Kindered" :) xfallenangel13x will be posting a teaser! So keep an eye out for it! I'm excited to be writing a story together :)**

**Okay guys, first chapter to a new story :D So Yami is with the FBI, but in this story FBI is going to be known as FDI so that way its a YGO version of FBI. I haven't yet decided what FDI stands for, I just know that thats what its going to be called ^^ lol.**

**Yami: Right because thats not confusing at all, :)**

**Me: Oh shut up Yami :P Anyways, this fanfic has puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, ardent, flippant, bronze, and tender shipping ^^ lol :) Yami? The disclaimer please?**

**Yami: ;) I have a perp to catch :P lol Nickey doesn't own YGO or any characters in YGO :) She doesn't own the FBI either! XD**

**Me: Thats why its called the FDI instead Yami...**

**Yami: Oh right.. So I'm with the FDI instead! :D Makes perfect sense :P**

**Me: Right :) Also! The miranda rights have been changed to the colonial rights! :) And once again a very special thank you to xfallenangel13x :) This story wouldn't be half as awesome without your help! ^^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 1**

**Freeze!**

It was a sunny, somewhat humid, summer day in Domino, the ground was still wet from the rain from yesterday. Yugi and his friends were walking home from university, Yugi standing next to Joey, Ryou and Malik behind them giggling away at some joke that Malik was telling, Tristan and Serenity beside those two, Tristan flirting with Serenity as always. Today was Yugi's twenty-first birthday, and they just couldn't wait to go out tonight. "I can't believe Seto is taking us all out tonight Joey" Yugi practically squealed. He was basically skipping next to Joey he was so excited, he wore baggy blue jean shorts, a white tank wrinkly looking tank top hanging down over his black belt, and white tennis shoes on his feet.

"I know, my boyfriend is so great" Joey bragged. He wore blue jeans, a black tank top, a thin blue button-up t-shirt over his tank top, and white tennis shoes on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know" Malik giggled. He had on baggy tan cargo shorts, a purple tank top that showed off his stomach, and black tennis shoes.

"He's so nice to us all" Ryou said in his british accent. Ryou wore white gym shorts, a blue tshirt, and blue tennis shoes.

"At least its not raining anymore, so Yugi-" Tristan started saying.

"FREEZE FDI!" The group heard someone yell.

Just then a big burly man with a hoodie and black gym shorts came running around the corner tipping over trash cans so they rolled in front of the entrance of the alley he just came out of. The group of adults turned and watched the guy run away.

When they turned back a handsome man came running around the corner, jumping over the trash cans that rolled in his way. It was like he was moving in slow motion. The man was in black, silky gym shorts, black tennis shoes on his feet, an unzipped, dark blue coat over a red shirt, bright yellow letters on the left side and back that said 'FDI', his tricolored hair was combed back with blonde bangs framing his face. "Comin' through" he said winking at the young adults as he ran by. They watched as the guy ran and jumped on the other guy's back, tackling him to ground rolling. The man turned and tried to punch the tri-color haired man in the face, but he just rolled to the side and dodged it.

"Get him Yami!" The group heard a familiar voice yelled. They turned back towards the alley and caught Seto running out of the alley and towards the two men on the ground.

"You son of a bitch" the man, now identified as Yami growled as he wrestled with the other man. The man pulled his arm back to try and punch Yami in the face again, but Yami grabbed his forearms and pushed him off of him.

"Get your hands off him!" Seto growled as he ran over to the man.

The man turned and saw Seto and moved out of the way, causing Seto to fall on top of Yami. Yami groaned in pain after Seto fell on him. The man got up and started to run off until a white haired man jumped in front of him, a gun being pointed to his face. He turned and started to run to the other side, but Yami reached up and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall. Seto was already up and holding out his arm to help Yami up. "Thanks bub" Yami said. He turned around and handcuffed the perp, reading him his colonial rights as he walked him to the patrol car.

"Seto?" Joey asked looking at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Puppy?" Seto looked up at Joey "PUPPY!" Seto said walking over and hugging Joey.

"I see you found some new friends Seto" Yami said walking over with the handcuffed man.

"Ya know Yami, you didn't have to run so fast" Seto said as Yami walked back over after placing the perp in the patrol car.

"I wasn't about to let that guy get away."

Seto chuckled "Same old Yami, he never changes."

Yami winked at Seto and smirked. "Only you would know that bub" Yami chuckled.

"Right. Oh, puppy, this is my cousin Yami, FDI's best agent" Seto said.

Yami bowed his head "Nice to meet ya" Yami said smiling.

"Yami, this is my boyfriend Joey, his sister Serenity, and his friends, Yugi, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik" Seto said pointing to each of the friends.

"Well, its nice to meet all of you" Yami said smiling. "Seto talks about-"

"LOOK OUT!" They heard before Yami was ran into by someone. Yami hand springed and landed on his feet. The man had light blonde hair, lavender eyes with a tint of red, eyeliner outlining his eyes, a dark purple tank top under an FDI coat like the one Yami wore, tan cargo pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Nice try Marik you ass" Yami said chuckling.

"Damn it Sennen, I will get you one time or another!" Marik said pouting on the ground where he had landed.

"DOG PILE!" Yami turned and was tackled to the ground by a man with black hair. The man had captivating green eyes, eyeliner outlining them, a red vest under an FDI coat like the ones all the others wore, black leather pants, and black tennis shoes with white soles.

"Damn you Duke!" Yami yelled.

Marik was laying on the ground laughing "And you thought I was alone on this!"

"You guys are asses!" Yami yelled trying to push Duke off of him.

"Oh c'mon Yami, we just wanna play!" Duke pouted sitting on Yami.

"Yeah well I don't wanna play, now get off me!" Yami said pushing his hand into Duke's face.

Duke chuckled "Fine, jeeze, you never want to have any fun."

"Not while I'm on the job" Yami growled getting up and brushing himself off.

"You guys, quit picking on Yami, you guys know he doesn't mess around while he's on duty" Seto scolded the others.

"That's because Yami is a wanker" a white haired man chuckled walking over. He, like the others that were standing around, was wearing a dark blue coat with FDI in yellow letters. He had on white pants, with a faded grass stain on the right knee, light blue sneakers, and a blue and white striped shirt was on underneath the FDI coat.

"Oh shut up Bakura, you're the damn wanker" Yami said.

Bakura chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yami, who chuckled along with him.

"Seto, who are all your friends?" Joey asked.

Seto chuckled "Oh right, I only introduced Yami" Seto motioned to Yami as he said his name and Yami smiled and winked. "This is Duke" Seto said pointing to the black haired man that had tackled Yami to the ground.

"Hi there" Duke said smiling and waving.

"This is Marik" Seto pointed to the platinum blonde from earlier.

"Hi" Marik said waving his arm so fast you would've sworn it was going to fall off.

"That one is Bakura" Seto said pointing to the white haired man that had just walked over.

"Hey" Bakura said raising his hand.

They heard a sound that sounded like static and noticed that Yami was missing from the group. He came walking back over from where ever he had disappeared to a few minutes later. "Hey guys, that was the cheif, we need to get back to base."

"Got paperwork to do?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, oh so fun and great paperwork..." Yami groaned "I freaking hate paperwork!"

"Yeah, we know" Seto chuckled. "But you love your job."

"Yeah, yeah." Yami walked over to a black SUV "Alright, everybody in, let's move."

"Coming" all of them said and began walking over.

Seto stood by Joey for a minute longer "I'll see you guys later. I've gotta get back to work, those wanted people aren't going to turn themselves in."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Maybe we'll stop by and visit you at work" Joey said winking at Seto before kissing him on the cheek.

Seto opened his mouth to say something but Yami blew the horn. "C'mon you douche bag!" Yami yelled. Seto turned and glared at his cousin, the truck erupted with laughter.

Seto shook his head and chuckled "Alright, I've gotta go." Seto jogged over to the truck, punching Yami through the opened window before going over and getting in the passenger seat.

Yami honked the horn and waved at the group of friends before they pulled away, heading down the road.

"Seto's friends seems pretty cool" Tristan said.

"And hot!" Malik gasped.

"Not to worry anyone, but I don't think Yugi's blinked for a while" Ryou said.

They all turned to look at Yugi, who was still staring where the truck once sat. "Yug? Ya alrigh' bud?" Joey waved his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Yugi said shaking his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh huh, we all saw how you were lookin' at Yami" Malik said elbowing Yugi in the ribs playfully, his eyes half-lidded and a smirk on his face.

Yugi shrugged "The guys a hottie" he said simply, causing everyone to chuckle.

They kept walking down the sidewalk, joking and chuckling about Yugi's crush. They were going to go shopping and prepare for the party tonight. Joey had a thought occur to him and he decided to text his boyfriend, tonight was definantly going to be fun.

**Me: Party next chapter! lol If I hit any stumps, I will consult my buddy! And we will have this story rolling once again ^^ Again, thank you so much xfallenangel13x I'm probably going to be thanking you a lot, I hope you don't mind! :) lol And as always, Until next time you guys! *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Party Rock

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 2 of FDI :) Its the night time to the first chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this, and I will be asking input from my friend once again ^^ Also, I AM posting KINDRED (spelled it right that time XD) to my profile as well, because I am super proud of how it turned out! :) While my descriptions are basic, Fallen took it to the next level! So, I am super duper happy at how it turned out, so it is going to be posted on both of our profiles! :) Anyways, here goes, chapter 2 of FDI, my favorite part of all stories, A PARRTAAYY! :D I don't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 2**

**Party Rock**

Yugi walked out of his house wearing baggy light blue jean shorts, a black tank top that showed off his pale, somewhat muscular arms, black tennis shoes on his feet with white shoe strings, and a black choker around his neck. Joey was standing beside him in bootcut blue jeans, a neon green tank top, black boots, and a bright yellow choker. "Joey, do you really think the bright colors are neccessary?"

"It's definantly neccessary Yug."

"If you say so" Yugi shrugged and continued walking next to Joey. They joined Ryou and Malik a little ways down the road. Ryou was in white jean shorts, showing off his pale legs, blue tennis shoes on his feet, a blue tshirt with bright white stars on the sleeves. Malik was wearing tan cargo shorts, a bright neon purple tank top that showed off his somewhat tanned stomach, and bright white tennis shoes. Both of them were wearing different colored glow necklaces and bracelets, they handed some to Yugi and Joey, everyone needed some glow jewelry.

The four of them walked down the road to where they were meeting Tristan and Serenity, joking and chuckling about things that were said. They walked up to Tristan and Serenity, Malik and Ryou handing the two of them glow jewelry. Tristan wore baggy dark brown shorts, a white tank top, revealing his lightly tanned skin and muscular arms. He wore dark brown shoes, and a golden chain around his neck. Serenity was in short white jean shorts with a brown belt, a bright pink dressy tank top, neon pink strappy sandals, a golden anklet on her right ankle and a group of white bracelets on her right wrist. "Okay, are we ready to go?" Serenity asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Ready" Yugi smiled back at her. Yugi and Serenity walked side by side talking about old times and laughing loudly when Joey lost his temper after they brought up a memory about him. Joey and Tristan were talking together and shooting occassional glares at Yugi and Serenity. Ryou and Malik were talking about their adventures yesterday and the homework they had yet to do.

"Well, here we are" Joey said as they walked up to the club. Joey mentioned his boyfriend's name at the door and got right inside, without any problems. Lights were flashing everywhere, an upbeat dance song was playing, a lot of people were dancing, some were standing around, a few were at the bar, and others were sitting at the tables.

As they went over to the stairs that led down to the VIP section, the guard blocked their way. "Hey, let us through. My boyfriend is Seto Kaiba, and you'll be sorry."

"I don't think I will, why don't you just move along."

Joey opened his mouth to say something to the guard but someone behind the guard interrupted him. "And why don't you move out of the damn way" a familiar voice said.

The guard stepped aside to reveal none other than Yami. He was wearing black leather pants that had a red tint to them, turning red in certain lighting, a tight black tank top that showed off part of his stomach, belts that fastened on the front of it. A red choker wrapped around his neck, a black gem hanging from it, his ears had bright red diamonds in them, his ebony black hair tipped crimson red combed back, blonde bangs framing his face, and his crimson red eyes sparkling more with the black eyeliner around them. Yugi noticed a bunch of tattoos on Yami's arms, it looked good on his tanned, muscular arms, but he hadn't seen them earlier when they were talking, and Yami had had his sleeves rolled up... Weird.

"I don't think you'll be causing these guys any more trouble. I'd hate for my cousin to find out and send me back here to kick your fucking ass" Yami growled.

"Y-Yes Mr. Sennen sir" the bodyguard stuttered.

Yami smiled kindly at the friends "Okay, head downstairs, everyone else is waiting for ya." Yami walked the rest of the way up the steps and disappeared into the crowd.

The group walked down the stairs and found Seto easily, especially considering how they had the downstairs reserved for Yugi's party. They saw Seto, Marik, Bakura, Duke, and some blonde woman.

Marik was sitting next to Bakura in tan pants, a purple turtleneck tank top, and brown shoes. Bakura was chuckling with Marik, he wore white pants, a dark blue button-up shirt, a few buttons undone at the top, showing off his tanned chest, and dark blue shoes. Duke wore black leather pants, a red vest that showed off his stomach, a golden chain around his neck, a dice earring dangling from his left ear, and black boots on his feet. He was sitting next to a blonde haired woman, running his hand along her arm. The woman wore short light blue jean shorts, the ends frayed, a light blue tank top with teal and dark blue designs on it, and teal sandals on her feet.

"Hey puppy, this is Mai. You didn't get to meet her earlier, she works mainly at the office. I dunno why, her and Yami are pretty evenly matched."

"We found that out today" Duke chuckled.

"He wasn't holding back either" Mai giggled.

Seto chuckled "He told you he wasn't going to. That was a great fight though."

"Yeah, I can't believe how close you were to kicking Yami's ass" Marik chuckled.

"Hey, speakin' of Yami, where is 'e goin'?" Joey asked.

"He went to go get some more drinks."

"Don't they have waiters and waitresses that do that?"

"Yeah, but Yami was bored, and wanted to go do it."

"Kind of glad he did though Joey" Yugi said looking up at Joey "If Yami hadn't of come up the steps when he did we wouldn't of been able to get down here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"The guard upstairs give you problems?" Seto asked, his brows furrowing in frustration.

"He tried to, Yami showed up and basically threatened to kick 'is ass if 'e did it again."

Seto chuckled "Sounds like Yami."

"What sounds like me?" Yami asked walking back into the room.

"Threatening the guard like the wanker you are" Bakura chuckled.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, I had to handle him. He may have shit his pants though."

Seto chuckled "I'm not worried about it, he shouldn't of been being a dick."

"Great point" Yami walked over and sat the tray of shots and different drinks down.

"Yami?" Yugi's curiosity had finally got the best of him.

"Yess birthday boy?" Yami practically sang as he turned to look at Yugi, a smile on his face.

"When did you get those?" Yugi asked pointing towards the tattoos on Yami's arms.

Yami chuckled turning his arms back and forth to show all the tattoos on his arms. "I've had these for at least a few years now. A lot of them are faded."

"But... Those weren't there earlier today when we met you."

"I had on sleeves. I had to get these sleeve type things that match my skin color so I could cover my tattoos when I went to work. You can't even tell they're fake sleeves."

"Oh. Well they're very convincing."

Yami chuckled and shook his head "I get that a lot."

Yugi smiled and took a seat between Joey and Yami. Seto sat next to Joey, and Marik sat next to Yami. Yugi noticed that Marik and Yami talked to each other a lot, but they acted like brothers and seemed to know a lot about one another. Yugi was still a little curious though, Yami, Bakura, and Marik had this strange tan about them. It looked like they had laid out on a beach, but there were no tan lines whatsoever, and it didn't look like they were peeling, or had dry skin of any sort.

Yami felt eyes on him and turned towards Yugi. Yugi was giving him a weird look, his eyes were narrowed, his head was tilted to the side, and it looked like he was trying to figure something out. "You know, if you just ask the question I can answer it. You don't have to give yourself a headache trying to figure it out."

"Why are you guys so tanned?"

Yami raised a brow but didn't question it. "We're Egyptian. Seto is half Egyptian."

"Oh."

Yami smiled "Anything else?"

"Are you three related?"

Yami chuckled lightly and shook his head "No, only Seto and I are cousins."

"Oh." Yugi looked Yami in the face and noticed him raise his eyebrow again "That's it. For now."

Yami handed Yugi a shot glass as everyone else around them grabbed one. "To new friends, old friends, fun times, and Yugi's birthday" Yami said raising his glass in the air.

"I'll drink ta dat" Joey said raising his glass with Yami.

"Hell Yeah" The rest of the group cheered as they raised their glasses.

Yugi smiled as he raised his glass with the rest of them. They toasted and began their fun night of celebrations. Yami only drank a few drinks, but Joey had forced drinks down Yugi's throat, so he was pretty wasted. That became more evident when Yugi leaned over towards Yami while he was laughing and fell on his ass on the floor. Yami tried to hold back the chuckle bubbling in his throat as he checked to make sure Yugi was okay. "Yugi?"

"Mmm mkamm" Yugi mumbled into the floor.

Yami chuckled "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm" Yugi hummed. His head tilted to the side as he started to drift off.

"Hey guys, Yugi's about to pass out, we should get him home."

Yugi suddenly grabbed the collar of Yami's shirt and pulled himself up. "Shhh, sleepin" Yugi whispered before he started to fall backwards again. Yami was quick to catch him before he hit his head on the ground.

"Alright, c'mon, you're all going home, and I'm going to make sure you get there."

Yami laid Yugi down and, with the help of a few body guards, Serenity, Ryou, and Mai, got everyone else walked to his truck before he went back in for Yugi. As he was walking out of the club a woman came walking up to him. He rolled his eyes after seeing who it was. The woman had been following him for a few months now. He was done seeing her everywhere, it was getting on his nerves.

She walked up to him and smiled "Hi."

"I dunno what your problem is, but I'm sick of seeing you."

She giggled and flipped her long brown hair in an attempt to flirt with him, batting her eyelashes over her twinkling turquoise eyes. "C'mon, don't be that way."

"I'm busy. Now go away." Yami didn't notice it but Yugi had fluttered his eyes opened just a squint, and was listening to everything that was being said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't want anything to do with women!" The girl spat "You're such an idiot Yami. You'd rather have that little thing than this" She said motioning towards her curvy body.

"I'd rather have someone I love and care about than a whore like you."

Her face turned into a look of anger as she raised her hand and slapped Yami across the face "You bastard!" She yelled as she turned and stormed away.

"Glad that's over." Yami continued walking with Yugi in his arms. He laid Yugi in the back of his truck where Marik and Duke were passed out too. Mai was sitting in the passenger seat as Yami climbed in, ready to drive away. "You guys know where your group lives at right?" He asked Serenity and Ryou.

"Yeah, we'll show you" Serenity said.

"Okay." Yami noticed Mai staring at him "What?"

"Are you okay? Your cheek is bright red."

"Yeah. I'm fine, just tired is all."

Mai knew he was lying, but she let him have it because if he got angry no one was sober enough to handle him.

Yami drove everyone home, carrying Yugi inside while Ryou opened up the door and showed him to Yugi's room. After laying Yugi down he drove Ryou home and then drove himself home. He had gotten beat up pretty bad by the drunks, and he was exhausted, plus he had to get up in the morning and go to work.

Yami walked in his house and was greeted by his two dogs. He patted them both on the head and dragged himself upstairs. He kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed. Reaching up to the nightstand he set his alarm for tomorrow morning. Brutus, his pure black Cane Corso, or Italian Mastiff, with a white front right paw, crawled up in bed next to him and laid his head on the pillow next to Yami's. Brutus had bright blue eyes, his clipped ears always up and alert, and his stubby tail hardly ever wagged for anyone but Yami. Brutus was a four year old Cane Corso that had a bad attitude towards strangers that just walked into Yami's house.

Blue, his blue American Pitbull Terrier puppy, crawled up on the other side of him, rolling on his belly, holding his white paws up in the air. Blue had blue eyes, and a white blaze going up his nose, ending at the corners of his eyes, his ears had yet to be clipped, and still flopped over to each side of his head. His tail constantly wagged at anyone that he met, of course, with Brutus around, Yami was sure that would fade away. Yami chuckled and rubbed Blue's belly before relaxing and finally falling asleep.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm stopping this chapter :) I put in these dogs because this Yami needs some muscle dogs, and these guys are just right :) Very beautiful dogs, if you don't know what kind they are, check them out. I love these two dog breeds, and yes, for those of you who don't know, the APBT is different than the regular Bully. :) Go check it out ;) you won't regret it ^^ And as always *waves* Until next time guys, goodbye! :)**


	3. Ch 3: New Mission

**Me: Sorry! I didn't get a chance to update due to being behind XD I'm working my ass off to get caught up though! :) Pulled an all nighter just to get this chapter done and get it posted ^^ Anyway, here comes chapter 3 of FDI :) I hope you're all enjoying this story :) As always, I have no clue where this chapter will go :) But, we can find out together right? Right! Thank you Fallen for helping me out when I need it! I appreciate it! ^^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**FDI**

**Chapter 3**

**New Mission**

Seto walked into FDI headquarters early that morning. He had on his dark blue jeans, light blue t-shirt that hugged his muscular form, and white tennis shoes so he was able to run. "Morning everyone" Seto greeted.

"Morning Seto" Mai said from her computer.

"Anyone seen Yami?"

"Not yet."

"Hm... It's not like him to be late."

"We've all been thinking the same thing."

"Company behind you Seto" Duke said as he walked past.

Seto turned and was greeted by his boyfriend and his group of friends. Seto smiled at Joey "Hi puppy."

"Hey, we came ta check on everyone."

"Well, you can check on who's here."

"Everyone isn't here?"

"Everyone but Yami, he still hasn't shown up yet."

"Well, that's weird."

The group of friends sat down around the large office as they all waited for the last member to arrive. A grey haired man walked in the room, he was short, and had grey eyes. "Where's Sennen?"

"Hasn't shown up-"

"Present" Yami said walking in with Brutus on a leash and sunglasses over his eyes. He wore blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, a black belt around his hips, a black tank top, and a black choker around his neck. "Hope you don't mind Agent Brutus coming in today."

The old man chuckled "Not at all. It's great to see him again."

Yami put his sunglasses up on his head, revealing a black eye. "I see the boys did a number on you last night" Mai said noticing the black eye.

"Yeah, just a little bit. They try anything funny today Brutus will rip them to fucking pieces" Yami said looking at Seto, Duke, and Marik.

"What'd we do?" Duke's eyes widened as the thought occured to him "We did NOT give you those marks!"

"Yeah, yeah you guys did. You caught me off guard, and if Mai hadn't of been there, you'd be in your damn yards this morning."

"What? What'd we do?" Marik asked.

"Well, you were the first one Marik. You fell asleep in the back of my truck, so I carried you up to your house. You woke up halfway up the walkway and punched me in the fucking eye. Unluckily for you, I dropped you on the ground as soon as you fucking hit me."

"Is that why my ass and back hurts?"

"Yup. The second to strike was Duke. I was helping him up to his house and he started to fall so I tried to catch him. As I was trying to catch him he swung around and busted me in the lip. So instead of catching him, I pushed his dumb ass on the ground."

"Ouch" Duke said pouting.

"You deserved it. Then Seto tried to punch me in the dick on our way up his walkway, but I moved back and he caught me in the stomach. So, yeah, that happened."

"Damn, we were terrible last night" Seto said shaking his head.

"I'll say. Now I've brought my vicious dog, so don't fuck with me." Yami walked over and clocked in. He set Brutus loose to go meet everyone while he went to talk to the cheif.

Brutus walked around sniffing everyone. He stopped and sat at Yugi's feet, wagging his stubby tail. He let out a whine when Yugi didn't pet him, nudging Yugi's knee with his nose. "He wants you to pet him" Yami said walking back out of the cheif's office with a manila folder in hand.

"Is he going to bite me? You said he was vicious." Yugi stated looking at Brutus with cautious eyes.

"Not unless you give him a reason to bite you" Yami said bopping Yugi on the head with the folder in his hands.

Yugi glared up at Yami and narrowed his eyes. "You're a real ass sometimes you know."

"I've been told. And insulting Brutus' master is one way to get bit."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction and he looked down at the dog sitting at his feet. He reached out a shakey hand to pet the dog but stopped and put his hand back on his leg. "I think I'll just keep my hand on my lap."

"Don't act afraid of him ya puss" Yami said reaching down and ruffling Brutus' ears.

Brutus wagged his stubby tail happily. Yugi reached forward but was still nervous. This dog was huge! If this dog bit him, it'd take more than a finger with it, hell it'd probably take Yugi's whole damn hand! Yami sighed in frustration and grabbed Yugi's hand, placing it on top of Brutus' head. "There. Now you're petting the damn dog."

"Are you always such an ass?" Yugi asked glaring at Yami.

"Nah, mostly when I'm working after dealing with assholes all night."

Yugi had just about enough with Yami's attitude. He may be hot, but he was definantly a dick at times. Yugi pet Brutus' head, smiling at the feel of the dog's soft fur. Brutus lolled his tongue out the side of his mouth as Yugi scratched behind his ears. He heard Yami chuckle and looked up to see Yami smiling happily at his dog's attitude. "Well, there's something I didn't think I'd see today" Yugi said glancing sideways at Yami as he turned his head.

Yami lowered his eyelids and raised a brow, a playful smirk across his face "Shut up. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Yugi chuckled "Not until twelve thirty I don't" he said grinning.

Yami let a chuckle escape his lips "Smart ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Nice comeback."

"Thanks. I try."

Yami shook his head and walked away chuckling. "Alright guys, next target." Yami announced holding up the manila folder in his hand before slamming it down on the desk. "Maximillian Crawford, age: fourty, one of the biggest drug dealers in all of Domino. He's the big guy, the head honcho, etcedra. He has six people below him." Yami turned on a projector overhead "Mai, get his picture up here."

"I'm on it" Mai said before clicking away at her keyboard.

Yami clicked off one set of lights as the projector put up a picture of a man with long silver hair covering one of his amber eyes. "THIS is Maximillian, he also goes by Pegasus. Next one Mai."

"Here ya go."

"Arkana, Maximillian's go-to guy. The second in command. If anything happens to Pegasus, Arkana takes command. He's thirty-six, known around town to be a cop killer. So watch your back out there."

"Rodger that" the officers all said.

"Next Mai." Mai clicked a few buttons and three pictures showed up on screen. "Alright, these guys are the dealers. They work on the streets while the rest of the men handle the warehouses. Top left, Bandit Keith, age twenty-seven. He's known to use anything he can get his hands on as a weapon. But, he's clumsy. Middle one, Ushio Tetamomi. Age twenty-eight, known to also be a cop killer. He _has_ a cop killer as well, so avoid a one-on-one conflict with him if at all possible. If you manage to get him, and he goes for a weapon, you're ordered to shoot on sight. We can't take any chances." Yami turned and looked at them all with a serious face "This man is no one to play with." He turned back around and continued "Top right, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood. Both are twenty. They're known to be annoying, and great runners, somehow able to get out of everything. They're very manipulative and will do anything to escape. So don't let them out of your sight once they're spotted."

Yami shut off the projector and turned to face the men behind him. "In short, these men are very, _VERY_ dangerous. You are instructed to _NOT_ take them on alone, unless there is no other choice. You are to keep your walkies and headsets on at all times. Communicate and let us know your location at _LEAST_ every five minutes, along with which direction you are headed. I want you to have a vest on at all times, have your guns loaded at all times, extra bullets on your belt with smoke grenades. In other words, do _NOT_ leave yourselves defenseless. Keep a knife in your damn boot, I don't care, just be armed at all times."

Joey stood from his chair and walked over to Seto. "Seto I..." He trailed off unable to find the right words.

Seto opened his mouth but closed it as Yami started to talk "Relax. Seto isn't going" Yami said flipping through another folder.

"What?!" Seto exclaimed, shocked.

Yami turned and looked at him, a bored expression on his face "You... Are... NOT... Go-ing" Yami said slowly.

"I heard what you said. But why am I not going?!"

"Because, you're going to be staying here with Mai to protect the cheif" Yami said simply, turning back to the folder in his hand and flipping through pages.

"Yami, I-"

Yami slammed the folder around and turned to look at Seto "I said. You're not going. End of story. You have your boyfriend over there about to have a damn panic attack just knowing what these men are like. I'm not going to be the one to show up at his doorstep to tell him you're dead! I'm not showing up at my aunt and uncle's house to tell them, and your younger brother, either. Now shut up, and be happy with where I put you."

Seto's eyes widened at Yami's tone. "Alright" he sighed.

"I'm giving you the easy job. If anything happens to me just put me in the damn ground and take care of my dogs. Don't cremate me and put me in your damn living room or anything. I will come back to haunt you."

Seto chuckled at Yami "I'm not going to cremate you Yami. But that doesn't mean you go out there TRYING to get killed either."

"I'm not out to commit suicide Seto. I can handle being alone. I'm not a la la like you, I'm used to being by myself."

"I'm aware. Just be careful out there. And guys, if anything happens to my cousin because you're being stupid, I will hunt your asses down."

Yami chuckled "Duke, you're with me. Marik, 'Kura, I expect you two to be serious on this job. No fuckin' around!" He called as he picked his folder back up, going through the paper.

"Yes sir" Marik and Bakura said, saluting Yami.

Yami looked up at the two with a bored expression before rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You two will probably be my fatalities..."

Marik and Bakura's eyes widened as they exchanged glances. Yami chuckled at their expressions "Relax, I'm kidding."

"Ass" the two muttered causing Yami, Duke, and Seto to chuckle.

Brutus walked over and stood at his master's feet. He jumped up, placing his front paws on Yami's chest. Yami ruffled Brutus' ears and face before making him get down. He patted Brutus' shoulder blades as he leaned against Yami's legs. "Alright, for today, let's get to work on paperwork. I want call histories, spotting records, any security footage where any of these men may have been captured. Get on it."

"Yes sir!"

Yami went back to work as did his men and Mai. Seto stood there watching after his cousin as he walked over to his desk. "Yer worried 'bout 'im aren't ya?" Joey whispered.

Seto sighed as Yami sat at his desk, kicking his feet up on the desk and reading through a folder. "Yeah. I don't want him to get hurt. Yami is wreckless, that's why he's FDI's best agent."

Joey placed a hand on Seto's shoulder "He'll be okay Seto. Have faith in yer cousin. Yami's smart, 'e's not going to go divin' in head first."

Seto turned and wrapped his arms around Joey, placing his chin against Joey's forehead "Thanks Puppy. I guess I just needed a pep talk."

Joey chuckled as they rubbed their noses together.

* * *

Yugi watched as Brutus padded back over to Yami and laid down by his chair. A sad smile crossed his face. Sure Yami was an ass, but he didn't want him to go out and get hurt, he was still his friend. Yugi hoped Yami considered him a friend as well. 'Yami said he could handle being alone... Does that mean...' Yugi shook his head 'Yeah right, a gorgeous man like Yami not having a girlfriend. That girl at the bar last night sure seemed interested...' Yugi thought back to last night, Yami thought he had been passed out in his arms, but he had woken up. 'That girl said Yami was only interested in people like me...' Yugi's eyes widened 'Yami said he'd rather have someone he loved and cared about than a whore like her' he turned and looked at Yami once again 'Does that mean..? No way.'

Yami sat with his feet kicked up on his desk, his dog by his chair, and the manila folder on his lap as he searched through papers. His eyes wandered back and forth as he read the words on the papers. A glance up would've revealed a curious pair of amethyst eyes staring at him. Unfortunately, Yami was to consumed by his work to notice many of his surroundings.

He put his feet down as he turned in his chair, sitting up to look at his computer. He sat the manila folder down on his desk, glancing back and forth between the two as he clicked away at his keyboard.

Yugi got up and walked over towards Yami, his curiosity finally getting the best of him. He sat down by Yami's chair, leaning against his desk and patting his lap for Brutus to lay his head on it. He glanced up at Yami, seeing that he was busy he blinked before looking back down at the dog and stroking the top of his head. "If you have something to ask go ahead" Yami said causing Yugi to jump a little. He turned and looked up at Yami, but Yami continued to watch his computer screen as if he hadn't spoke at all.

"Wh-What did that girl mean at the bar last night?" Yugi whispered. The clicking of the keyboard stopped and when Yugi glanced up he noticed Yami had stopped, sitting very still, his eyes wide. "S-Sorry. Y-You don't have to answer that" Yugi said quietly looking back down at Brutus.

Yami sighed and pushed his chair back, leaning over so he could look directly at Yugi. "Listen, she's been stalking me for a while. She's just some random ass bitch that thinks she has a chance with me-"

"I heard what she said Yami."

Yami's eyes widened a fraction "But, you were-"

"I woke up." Yugi snuck a glance up at Yami. Amethyst locked with crimson red and neither were able to look away. "Yami, you're one of my closest friends. I don't want you to get hurt..." Yugi trailed off unable to tell Yami that he liked him.

Yami pushed his chair back and dropped to his knees beside Yugi "Yugi, risks have to be taken." He started, never breaking eye contact "If something happens, it happens for a reason." Yugi's head lowered as he looked back at the dog. "If something does happen to me, I'd like to have a date with you before that happens."

Yugi's eyes widened as his head shot back up to look at Yami. "Y-You mean that?"

Yami chuckled "Yes, I mean that."

Yugi glanced down at Brutus for a second before looking back up at Yami, a smile breaking across his face. "Okay" he whispered while wrapping his arms around Yami's torso. Yami's eyes widened a fraction then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders.

"Let's keep this between the two of us for now, otherwise I'm never going to get any work done with Marik and Bakura teasing me" Yami whispered.

Yugi giggled "Okay, just the two of us."

The two of them enjoyed a good laugh before Yami got back to work. They'd go on a date after Yami got off work tonight, and Yami would go bad guy hunting tomorrow.

**Me: Okay, there's chapter 3 :) If you have any questions or would like updates on when the next update is coming, please use the link in my profile and add me on facebook ^^ I'll be more than happy to answer your questions there. If you review it's not always guaranteed that I can get back with you, or you get (What sounds like) rude messages from a half asleep me XD I apologize Fangirl4ver, I was NOT trying to be rude! XD This chapter would've been updated sooner, but I wasn't able to get on FFN after I was done with this chapter last night XD :) And as always *waves* Until next time Goodbye!**


	4. Ch 4: Crush

**Me: Okay, so we're gonna have a cute little date scene here... Mostly because I want to establish Puzzleshipping, but not bring it to front just yet. It's just establishing a bit of a crush between the two. Friends can go on dates too! It's funner to go with ur friends ^^ Anyway, Yami and Yugi are going to have a cute little date here, so plenty of Puzzle fluff :) But not official Puzzleshipping just yet ;) Keep reading, I promise it will get better ^^ My copy and paste thing wasn't working, so I uploaded a file. I hope it works the same way :P I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 4**

**Crush**

Yugi sighed as he exited the doors to the University. He had had a long day and he was exhausted. He stretched and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen up his joints. He turned right as he walked out of the gate and a puppy came running over to him, sitting at his feet. Yugi stopped and croutched down to pet the puppy. "Hey little guy. Where's your owner?" Yugi lifted up the tags on the black collar. "So, your name is Blue huh?" As he flipped the tag around a taller shadow stood over him.

"I see you've met Blue" a familiar baritone voice said.

Yugi turned and there stood Yami. "This is your dog?"

Yami chuckled "He is, yes."

Yugi looked back at the tag on the dog's collar and sure enough, Yami Sennen was printed on it with his home address and phone number. "So, he is. He's cute" Yugi said ruffling Blue's ears.

"Yeah, he's also learning still. Fortunately for me he's lovable and will stop anyone to make them pet him." Yami pulled out a leash and clipped it to Blue's collar so the puppy couldn't run off anymore.

"How old is he?"

"Blue is only a few months old. Brutus on the other hand" Yami said motioning towards Brutus who stood proudly by his side "Brutus is four."

"Hi Brutus" Yugi greeted with a smile. Brutus walked over to Yugi after looking up at Yami and recieving a nod. He wagged his tail as Yugi scratched behind his ears.

"So" Yami said to get Yugi's attention. Yugi noticed then that Yami had a blanket over his arm and a basket in his hand with a bottle of wine sticking out. "About that date" Yami said with a wink.

Yugi couldn't help the bright smile that broke across his face. He took the hand that Yami held out to him and the two of them, along with the two dogs walked down the sidewalk.

"So? A picnic?" Yugi asked as they continued walking.

"Well, I'm not one for fancy restraunts, and the boys needed a walk. So, I figured why not" Yami smiled at Yugi sheepishly as he shrugged.

Yugi chuckled at Yami "Good point. I like the picnic idea."

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

They walked into the park making small talk. Yami sat down the basket and spread out the blanket for their picnic. Unfortunately, Blue thought Yami was playing, grabbed the blanket and ran off with it. Yugi tried to hold back the giggles but couldn't as Blue shook his head, shaking the blanket back and forth. Yami stood with a smile on his face, chuckling and shaking his head at the pup. "Blue, bring it here ya goofball!" Yami yelled through his chuckling.

Brutus took off running after Blue and the blanket, leaving the two standing, looking after them chuckling at the two dogs. "Looks like they're enjoying that blanket" Yugi giggled.

Yami shook his head and turned back towards the basket. "When you bring dogs, always bring extra" he said as he pulled out another blanket. The two of them sat on the blanket under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, enjoying the picnic Yami had prepared. The dogs were still running around with the blanket, barking and wagging their tails happily.

Once they were done eating they continued to sip on their wine. "So Yugi. What do you do in college?"

"You mean what do I study?" Yugi asked looking over at Yami with an amused smile.

Yami blinked and tried to hold back a smile as he turned to look at Yugi "You do anything you can to aggravate me don't you?"

Yugi smiled innocently "I find it enjoyable to aggravate you."

Yami chuckled and shook his head "Yes, what do you study in college?"

"Um, archaeology" Yugi said as he took a sip of his wine.

Yami looked over at Yugi once again "Archaeology?"

"Yeah, ya know. Digging and discovering tombs. Going through traps to get to the treasures."

"So you're Indiana Jones-ing it huh?"

Yugi chuckled "You could say that yeah. My grandfather is an archaeologist. I've went on a few digs with him here and there."

"Cool. I never could get into the college routine. I'm not one for classrooms. Barely made it through my FDI training classes" Yami chuckled.

Yugi giggled as Brutus and Blue went running by. "What about those two Yami? What's their story?"

Yami lowered his gaze as a sad smile went across his face. "I was doing a bust with other FDI agents a year ago. It was supposed to just be a simple bust." He shook his head sadly "I wasn't prepared for what we walked into." He bit his bottom lip, looking off at nothing in particular. "We rushed in, right into the middle of a dog fighting ring." Yugi's eyes widened a bit. "I froze as the other agents moved in. I was sickened by the dogs I saw. Some of them were missing parts of their bodies, others were scarred up. They had a big black dog with that one white paw in the ring, fixing to start another fight when we busted in. I walked over to him as the other agents and officers arrested everyone in that building."

A smile crossed Yami's face but he was still upset. His voice started cracking as he continued "I knelt down next to him, his face was bloody, it had scars and puncture marks on it. His neck was ripped to pieces, his body had wounds everywhere. He wagged his tail at me, but he wouldn't let anyone else near him. We took the dogs in, almost all of them had to be put down. Brutus would've been put down too, but I stepped in. I told them I wanted to take care of him, that I could take care of him." Yami chuckled as Brutus walked over and licked his cheek. "Now he's amazing. He has a new start on life. All he needed was a chance."

Yugi smiled and patted Brutus' head as he wandered over to him. Blue padded up and laid on his back between the two of them. "What about him?"

Yami chuckled and rubbed Blue's belly. "Brutus used to have a cell mate at the fighting ring. When I brought him home he was fine. A few months ago he began getting depressed. He stopped eating, wouldn't drink anything, didn't want to play anymore. So, I went out and got Blue. He was abandoned by his mother and needed a foster to take care of him. He had to be fed milk, and tended to constantly. Brutus helped me take care of Blue. He's like a father to Blue. I guess that's why they don't fight."

Yugi didn't know what possessed him to do it. He reached up and held Yami's chin as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Yami's eyes widened a fraction as he turned to face Yugi. "What was that for?"

"I dunno" Yugi whispered shrugging his shoulders.

Yami chuckled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders "You're silly Yugi."

"I've been told that" Yugi said as he laid his head over on Yami's shoulder. A cherry blossom fell and landed by Yami's other hand. He reached over and grabbed it, handing it to Yugi with a smile on his face. A light pink blush went across Yugi's cheeks as he accepted the cherry blossom. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome" Yami whispered as he placed his lips against Yugi's right temple. Yugi smiled as he snuggled into the embrace.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yami and Yugi walked through the park hand in hand. It was dark outside, small lights lit the pathway and it seemed other worldly. Yugi ran forward towards the water fountain in the middle of the park, leaving Yami to watch after him, a smile on his face. Brutus and Blue sat and watched as their master walked forward, taking Yugi's right hand in his left and placing his right hand on Yugi's waist. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked softly looking up into Yami's eyes.

Yami's eyes glistened as a smile kissed his lips "I'd like to dance with you. If you will let me."

Yugi returned his smile as he placed his hand up on Yami's shoulder. "There's no music. What are we going to dance to?"

"Don't you hear it? The music is around you" Yami whispered as he put his right cheek against Yugi's right temple.

"Hear what?"

"Listen" Yami whispered.

Yugi listened and Yami was right. The water fountain, the crickets, the little park creatures, even the wind was creating a soft, sweet melody. Yugi listened to the peaceful melody as he and Yami swayed back and forth. Yugi leaned his head against Yami's shoulder while they continued to sway to the peaceful melody. "Are you tired?"

"No. Not really" Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled and pulled away to look at Yugi. "You look exhausted. C'mon, I'll take you home."

Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned causing Yami to chuckle once again. Yugi looked up at Yami with a pout "Fine. I am tired."

Yami grabbed Yugi's left hand with his right and led him down the pathway once again. They walked down the sidewalk under the occasional street lights. "Thank you" Yami said quietly.

Yugi raised a brow and looked at him "For what?"

"For tonight. For agreeing to go on a date with me."

Yugi smiled "Thank you for taking me on such a fun date" he said as he turned in front of Yami, making him stop. Yami raised a brow at him but Yugi didn't see it, as he was looking down at his hands. "Yami" Yugi said quietly before looking up at Yami. "Please be careful out there."

Yami smiled at Yugi "I will be Yugi."

Yugi smiled once again as he wrapped his arms around Yami's torso. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Don't get hurt" Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest.

"No promises. Accidents happen."

"Then don't get killed."

Yami chuckled half heartedly "I promise."

Yugi's smile brightened as he pulled away, grabbing Yami's hand once again as they continued towards Yugi's house, the two dogs trailing behind happily.

A few minutes later the two walked up to the door of the house attached to the Kame game shop. Yugi turned to face Yami once again. "Thank you. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did. It was very fun."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'll get up around five and be to work about six."

Yugi took a step closer to Yami, standing on the palms of his feet "I'll come see you before you leave" he said quietly as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami smiled as his eyelids lowered "Okay. I'll do paperwork for about thirty minutes unless we get a hit. I gotta go as soon as I get somethin'." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Yami." Yugi unlocked his door and turned to smile at Yami once more.

"Try not to dream of me to much" Yami teased with a wink.

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, try not to think of me to much" Yugi teased back causing Yami to chuckle.

"Always got a comeback don't ya?"

"Have to with a smart ass like you."

"Right."

"Be safe" Yugi whispered as Yami walked away. He sighed and shut the door, leaning against it for a few minutes before kicking off his shoes and headed upstairs to bed.

**Me: Okay, main point of this was to get the dogs' stories out there :) I hope you guys enjoyed the puzzle fluff ^^ Still not official Puzzleshipping. Just getting there right now ^^ Official will come later in the story :) I am sick, so I may not update for a while. Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I am feeling better. I'm going to bed for now ^^ Goodnight everyone! Until next time *waves* Goodbye!**


	5. Ch 5: Releasing the Beast

**Me: Okay, I wanted to get Brutus in and give him some action on this mission. He's been trained to be an FDI dog afterall :) Here goes anyway, sit back, and enjoy ^^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 5**

**Releasing the Beast**

Yugi walked into the FDI headquarters at six fifteen that morning. Walking in he caught sight of Yami standing behind his desk. His back was to Yugi as he flipped through papers, Brutus was sitting at his feet, his head just visible over the desk. No one else was in sight. As Yugi walked over he heard Brutus' stubby tail hitting the floor. He wrapped his arms around Yami, staying behind him.

Yami turned his head and glanced back at Yugi before turning back to his paperwork. "Morning Mr. Motou." Yami lifted his elbow as Yugi turned to be in front of Yami, his arms still wrapped around him. Yami looked down at Yugi "Did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you. Did you?"

"About as well as a man can sleep with a hundred pound dog laying on me."

Yugi giggled "Can't be that bad. I bet you stay warm."

"Indeed I do. Maybe a little to warm with the body heat from him and Blue."

"What are you reading?"

"Documents on Rex and Weevil. They were most recently spotted, so we're looking for them."

"And Brutus is here because?"

"Because Brutus was specially trained to be an FDI dog. We use him for chases, drug busts, and bomb detecting."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Brutus can do it all."

"Is that why you have him in that vest?"

"Yep. Bulletproof vest that identifies him as part of the FDI."

"That Cop Killer you were talking about. What is that?"

"The Cop Killer as we call it is a high tech gun that is able to shoot through our bulletproof vests."

Yugi's eyes widened "Relax" Yami continued "If they go for a weapon we have orders to shoot them. I wasn't named FDI's best agent for nothing."

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest "Just be careful."

Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head "I will be. Don't worry."

Yami turned his head when he heard the door open "Morning Seto. Joey. I'm surprised you're up this early."

"Seto isn't to quiet when 'e gets up in the mornin'."

Yami chuckled "Yami, what's that wrapped around you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Yug? Whattya doin' here?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly as he peered out from under Yami's arm "I came to see Yami before he had to get to work."

Joey narrowed his eyes and smirked "Uh huh. What's goin on between you two?"

Yugi blushed and hid his face once again. Yami turned and looked at Joey, his eyes narrowed. "Nothing is going on. Can't two friends hug without it being suspicious?"

Yugi stifled a giggle into Yami's chest. "You were hugging ten minutes ago, now you're just gropingly hugging" Duke said walking in from the back.

"Shut the fuck up Devilin. He was talking to me."

"You keep your story, I'll keep mine."

"Duke, if I-"

Just then Mai came running through the door. Yami looked over his shoulder at her. "Mai? Have you been running?"

"Two.. Blocks.. Down.. Rex and.. Weevil" she panted.

Yami's eyes widened "Suit up boys! Let's move!" He turned back towards Yugi "I gotta go."

"I know. Just be safe."

"I will be." Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead before Yugi unwrapped himself from him. "You be safe too. And stay here." Yami grabbed his vest and jacket along with the sleeves he'd told Yugi about. He then grabbed a belt that had extra ammo, two silver cans which Yugi guessed was probably the smoke grenades, and a loop for the gun to go through. He pulled a gun down, loaded it, and stuck it in it's holster.

Duke, Marik and Bakura came out of the back, suited up and ready to go. "C'mon Brutus. Which way Mai?"

"To the right!"

"Let's go Brutus!" Yami clipped a leash to Brutus and they all ran out the door, jumped in the truck, and headed in the direction Mai had pointed them.

Yami stopped the truck in front of the alley two blocks down. Sure enough, there stood Rex and Weevil. "Marik, Bakura, go to the exit of this alley."

"We're on it" they said as they climbed out of the truck and went around the block.

Yami put in his headset "Let me know when you're in position."

"Yes sir." It took them a few minutes to reply "Okay, we're in position."

"Alright, don't go until my say so."

"Alright."

Yami got out of the truck and opened the trunk to get Brutus out. They walked over to the building beside the alley, Duke on one side, Yami and Brutus on the other. "Be ready you guys" Yami whispered through the headset.

"We're ready. I'm on one side, Marik's on the other" Bakura whispered back.

"Alright, Duke and I are moving in."

"Roger that."

Yami pulled out his badge while Duke pulled out his gun. The two of them turned the corner "Excuse me, may we have a word with you gentlemen?" The two took off running "Nope, didn't think so." Yami let go of Brutus' leash "Brutus, chase!" Brutus took off after the two, chasing them straight towards Marik and Bakura. "They're headed your way guys."

"We'll get them."

Yami and Duke began running in the direction they were headed, just in case the other two needed back up. Brutus jumped on Weevil who was a slower runner, which caused Brutus to be able to catch him. Rex turned and laughed as Weevil was handcuffed by Yami, unfortunately he didn't see the two FDI agents that he ran into, causing him to be arrested as well. "Laugh at your buddy again why don't ya" Bakura chuckled as he slapped the cuffs on Rex's wrists.

They were read their rights as they were walked back to the truck. The officers didn't notice a black car driving past until it was to late. The passenger window was cracked open as a gun was pushed out, all five shots were fired. The agents ducked as Yami pulled out his gun and shot back at them. He ran out the end of the alley, intent on stopping the car. "Damn it!" Yami cursed as he discovered the car was already gone.

"We need a bus!" Duke yelled over the communicator.

Yami ran back down the alley "What the hell happened?"

"Weevil got shot."

Yami looked down, Weevil had a gun shot between his stomach and chest. "Where's that bus?!" Yami yelled into the headset.

"It's on it's way Sennen, calm down" The cheif replied.

"Well it better hurry up before we lose one of our two crime buddies." Yami knelt down and put pressure on the gunshot wound.

"P-Please d-don't le-let him d-die" Rex said quietly.

"I'll do everything I can" Yami told him. Blood was going everywhere, Yami was covered in it. "He's losing a lot of blood." Yami turned to look towards the end of the alley "Theres the bus, let's go."

Duke and Yami helped the EMTs lift Weevil onto the gurney, and wheel him back to the ambulance. Marik and Bakura took Rex and loaded him into the truck with Brutus. Yami and Duke loaded up into the truck, Yami covered in blood.

* * *

They arrived back at HQ six minutes later. "Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood." He turned and looked at Marik and Bakura "Put him in the holding cell."

"Wait! You have to make sure Weevil is okay!" Rex yelled.

"I've done everything I can for your friend. You'll have to wait patiently like the rest of us have to. Now shut the hell up and get in the holding cell."

"How long did the EMTs say it'd take Yami?" The cheif asked.

"They said wait a few hours, then call and check in. I told them not to release him to anyone but me."

"Good. Now go home and get cleaned up."

"Yeah. I gotta clean up Brutus too, he got some splash from the blood."

"I'll come help with Brutus" Yugi said smiling.

"I think you like my dog more than you like me" Yami teased.

Yugi grinned "Brutus is a good dog though."

"Oh, so sorry for being a bad person" Yami joked as they walked out of HQ.

Brutus took off running, yanking the leash off Yami's hand. "Brutus STOP!" Yami looked up and caught sight of what Brutus was going after. "GET DOWN" He yelled as he tackled Yugi to the ground. He covered Yugi with his own body as shots were fired. "Damn it. I left my gun inside."

Luckily for Yami, Seto saw him tackle Yugi to the ground. Seto grabbed his gun and ran out the door, taking aim and firing. "Be careful! Brutus is over there!"

"I don't see Brutus! I just shot that guy in the forehead though."

Yami got up and helped Yugi to his feet. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Brutus?"

"BRUTUS!"

Yami ran in the direction Brutus had taken off, searching frantically for his dog. He didn't see his dog anywhere though. "Brutus, where are you?" Yami whispered.

Yugi ran up to Yami, when he saw how close to tears Yami was he wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, laying his cheek on top of Yugi's head. Yugi felt the water droplets hit his head, Yami was crying. Tears ran down Yugi's face as well. Brutus was gone, and they had no idea where to begin looking.

**Me: Aaaand, that's where I'm stopping :) Sorry about the cliffy ^_^ Brutus going missing is just to bring my plot into play. :) So, enjoy the rest of the reading ^_^ And as always. Until next time guys and gals *waves* Goodbye!**


	6. Ch 6: Missing Pieces

**Me: Okay, chapter 6 to FDI :) Brutus is still missing. The original plan was to save the official Puzzleshipping for another chapter. But, my plot got tangled up into the mess, and it's kind of changed. So, the original chapter (Where Puzzleshipping was supposed to become evident) is going to be changed around a little bit. With some encouragement from Fallen, just gonna make our original plan into a comedy relief towards the end XD No spoilers! :) Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 6**

**Missing Pieces**

Yugi was nearly skipping as he entered FDI HQ. It'd been a week since Brutus had gone missing. Yami had to leave Blue with the vet. Having Brutus gone had proved to much for the pup. He'd never been without Brutus though, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when he quit eating and drinking after he disappeared. He was now laying in a medical cell at the vet, a feeding tube, and IV hooked up to him.

Yugi spotted Yami leaning against his desk, his back towards him as always, as he entered. Yami was putting on a brave front. Yugi knew he was upset that neither of his dogs were home anymore. But Yami knew that in order to find Brutus they had to take down this crime boss. Weevil had been released from the hospital and into FDI custody. They'd both been questioned, but they only knew where the other two dealers were, not where the warehouse was. So it really got them nowhere at all.

Yugi twirled around the desk, landing with his chest against Yami's. Yami smiled at him as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs. That same kind smile that Yami always wore for Yugi plastered on his face. Yugi smiled back at Yami "Good morning Yugi" Yami greeted.

"Good morning Yami."

Yami turned his upper body and sat the folder he'd been flipping through on his desk so he could wrap his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He put his feet out to either side so Yugi could lean against him.

Even though the dogs were gone, they'd still done things together. Yugi came to FDI HQ every morning to see Yami before he had to get to work, then leaving around twelve thirty to go to class. Yami would meet up with Yugi after class, they'd go out, do something fun for a while, then Yami would walk Yugi home, kiss him on the forehead, and walk home himself. They always walked, Yugi didn't mind, Yami was a romancer. They hadn't even kissed on the lips yet. It was always forehead or cheek, which made Yugi feel special and loved, even though they didn't say that phrase yet either.

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead as he hugged him close. "What are we doing tonight?"

Yugi laid his cheek against Yami's chest as he thought about what they could do. "What haven't we done?" He mumbled quietly against Yami's chest.

Yami thought for a minute before a smile crossed his face. "There's one thing I'd like to do with you. If you wouldn't mind me being a romancer."

Yugi looked up at Yami with an amused look on his face "Yami, when aren't you a romancer when you're with me?"

"When we're with our friends?" Yami raised a brow and smirked.

Yugi chuckled in his throat "You're still a romancer then too" he whispered.

"Only. With. You" Yami said, poking Yugi's nose with his finger.

Yugi snuggled back into Yami's chest "You're silly. But what was your idea?"

Yami tilted his head so he was able to whisper to Yugi "How about you and I go on a walk tonight."

"We've been on a walk Yami."

"A different walk." Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused look "I wanna go walk along the shore line at the beach with you. We can watch the sun set, hold hands, interlace our fingers, roll up our pant legs as we walk ankle deep in ocean, watch our foot steps disappear as the water washes them away."

Yugi smiled "It sounds like fun."

"Then I'll walk you home from University, and come get you again after changing into more comfortable clothing."

Yugi giggled "Okay. Sounds good."

"Good" Yami said, placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"Now get to work."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead one last time "Yes dear."

Yami sat in his chair and turned towards his desk, looking through folders. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck from behind him. "Didn't you tell me to get to work?" Yami asked a smirk on his face as he turned his head a little to look at Yugi from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. I just enjoy hugging you is all" Yugi chirped as he kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami chuckled, ducked his head from Yugi's arms, and turned his chair to face Yugi. "Maybe I want to hug you too."

"Maybe you should" Yugi said, tilting his head to the side and smiling.

"Maybe I will" Yami said as he pulled Yugi to him.

"Oh will you two get a room already" Bakura groaned. Marik was sitting next to him, his hands around his neck as he made gagging noises. "You're making us all sick."

Yami chuckled and rolled his eyes at the two of them. "I dunno, I think it's rather adorable" Mai said as she walked over and placed more folders on Yami's desk. "Here Yami, these just came in, I think you may want to see them. And Yugi, it's eleven fourty dear. Joey called and said to meet him outside University at twelve."

"Thanks Mai." Yugi kissed Yami on the cheek. "I'll see you after University."

Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead before he left "Be safe!"

"I will!" Yugi waved as he ran out of FDI HQ.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

Yugi got out of University at five that evening, but Yami was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe he had to work over' Yugi thought as he headed towards FDI HQ once again.

Arriving at HQ Yugi found Seto, Mai, the chief, and the rest of his friends gathered around what looked like a radio, and a microphone. "What's going on?" Yugi asked quietly.

"The boys located the warehouse" Mai explained. "They're in there right now. We've got visual on them too."

Yugi looked to the right and noticed the projector screen was on. On the screen were a bunch of different camera views. He saw four bodies creeping around a warehouse. A small group of people were behind the warehouse, a bunch more were inside the warehouse.

"Hey boys. Where did Sennen go?"

"Up here chief" Yami whispered. Looking up on one of the cameras they found Yami in a tree. "I've got great aim on everyone from this point. Duke's staying on the ground, he's going to watch behind me."

"Alright boys. Everyone be careful."

"Right" the four of them replied.

"Looks like we've got ten on this side" Marik whispered.

"We've got about twelve over here" Yami replied.

"What's the plan Yams?" Duke asked peeking out from behind the tree.

"Well, if we just dive right in I'm sure they'll have back up. We need to surround them. Take them out before they get us."

"Okay. And we do that how?" Bakura asked, Yami could almost picture the bored expression on his face.

"Simple. We tiptoe around, careful not to blow our cover, until we have them surrounded and get a real look at this place."

"Does that mean you're getting out of the tree?"

"Yep" Yami said as he jumped out of the tree. He pressed his back against the tree as he looked to make sure no one saw him.

Yami and Duke ran along the tree line, Duke stopping while Yami continued along. Bakura and Marik were in similar formation, Bakura stopping while Marik moved along. Marik got into position, but no one had heard from Yami for a while.

"Sennen?" The chief said into the microphone. Recieving no answer, he tried again "Sennen are you there?"

"We're not getting anything from him chief. What do we do?" Duke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"You three are going to have to move in. Sennen will be fine, he's able to handle himself. Just be careful!"

"Yes sir" the three responded.

They slowly moved in from the tree line, careful not to make a sound until they were close enough. "FREEZE! FDI!" The three of them said together.

Turns out, they should've stayed at the tree line. The group of twenty-two turned to them and began open firing. "Oh shit!" Marik cursed as he ducked behind the truck that was behind the building.

"That was a bad idea!" Duke said, firing from behind a stump.

"What the hell gave ya that idea?" Bakura asked as he took aim behind a tree.

"Where the hell is Sennen?!" Duke yelled from behind the stump.

"Get the fuck up you bitches. Don't make Brutus and I do all the work" Yami said running out from the woods with Brutus right beside him. He had both his guns out and was shooting the workers one at a time. "Brutus, kill! Boys, kill or be killed!"

**ABCD**

Cheers of joy erupted from the FDI HQ as Yami and Brutus popped back into view. "Yami is back!" Mai cheered.

"And he found Brutus!" Yugi chirped.

"I told you you liked the dog more" Yami's voice came through the radio.

Yugi giggled "Get back to work."

"Of course. I love this part" Yami said. Yugi watched as he shot a guy through the forehead. Yami was shooting all kinds of people.

"Nice shooting."

"Thanks, I try."

**EFGH**

Taking out everyone outside, the agents prepared to move in. Yami reloaded his gun, standing in front of his group as they all prepared to enter the warehouse. "You boys ready? This could get crazy."

"We're ready."

"Alright. Heat vision goggles on boys."

"Rodger that" the three of them said.

Four sets of heat vision goggles were put on, Yami grabbed another pair and put them on Brutus. "Alright Marik, send in a smoke grenade."

"On it!" Marik said, bringing out a smoke grenade and throwing it. "I think it's a dud."

Yami facepalmed, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head "Marik? Did you pull the pin?"

"There was a pin?"

Everyone -including the group at HQ and the dog- anime fell to the ground. "Oh never fucking mind" Yami groaned as he got to his feet. He pulled out both his smoke grenades. He pulled one pin with his teeth and threw it inside. "Fire in the hole! Let's move!" He pulled out his gun with his right hand (the now empty one) and charged inside. "Everybody down! FDI!"

Gunshots rang out everywhere as Yami pulled the second pin and threw the smoke grenade across the floor. "Open fire! Brutus! Kill!"

Brutus ran ahead, taking down anyone that dared to cross his path or try to sneak up behind his master. He was finally reunited with Yami, the one owner he'd ever loved. Yami had taken him in, freed him from his hellish life and given him a friend to love - Blue. He wasn't about to let anyone take his master from him.

Yami was firing at everyone that took aim at him or his partners. Duke, Marik, and Bakura had his back, firing at anyone that pulled out a gun. Marik and Bakura took off after two guys that ran out the front door of the warehouse. "We'll get them, you guys take care of the rest of these idiots."

"Be careful you two."

"Rodger that."

"Yami behind you!" Duke yelled from across the room.

Yami spun around and was hit in the face by the butt of a gun, causing him to fall on the floor. The man aimed his gun at Yami's head, preparing to fire. "YAMI!" Duke yelled from across the room. He was to far away, he couldn't do anything but watch.

**Me: And I'm ending chapter 6 there :) Lol, this is my favorite part, so it has to be dragged out just a bit ^_^ That means this cliffy is neccessary :) Until next time guys! *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Ch 7: Broken Promise

**Me: Chapter 7~! :) Brutus is back into play, Yami has a gun to his head, Duke is across the room, and Marik and Bakura took off after the two escapees. :/ hmmm... Let's see what goes down shall we? ^_^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Promise**

Yami's eyes widened and he gulped as he stared down the barrel of the Cop Killer. "What's wrong Sennen? You look scared" Ushio said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, and you still look as ugly as ever" Yami growled back.

"Careful, you're at the wrong end of a gun" Ushio growled.

"And you're aiming, at the wrong agent" Yami said a smirk dancing across his face.

"Huh?" Ushio raised a brow.

Yami's smirk widened to a smile "Let's just say, I'd lower that gun if I were you. You're kind of fixing to become Brutus' lunch."

Ushio looked to his right, Yami kicked him in the knee cap, causing his knee to snap backwards and him to fall to the ground. Yami rolled to the side and got up, pointing a gun to Ushio's head "Don't move dirt bag." Yami kicked the gun across the warehouse, out of reach of everyone.

"You broke my fucking knee!" Ushio yelled, rolling around holding his knee.

"It'll be okay. That's not the worst thing that'll happen in jail. I can almost promise it."

"Yami. Dude. I just had a damn heart attack."

Yami chuckled "Relax Duke. I'm fine. Did we get everyone?"

"Yep. Marik and Bakura captured Keith and Arkana. You've got Ushio, and I've got Pegasus over there."

"Good. Let's get them loaded up."

"Alright. Handcuff Ushio, I'm taking Pegasus out."

"Alright." Yami handcuffed Ushio and stood him up. "Brutus c'mon."

Brutus was standing next to a cabinet, he was just standing there looking at it. "Brutus? What's gotten into you?"

Duke walked back in and took Ushio from Yami "What's up with Brutus?"

"Dunno. I'll go get him." Yami walked back to the back corner of the warehouse where Brutus was standing. "C'mon Brutus, let's go home." Yami tried pulling on Brutus' collar, but Brutus wasn't moving. "Brutus, let's go." Yami looked at the cabinet Brutus was staring at. "What the hell is in there anyway?" Yami reached for the cabinet door...

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The chief shut off the surveillance cameras, giving orders through the radio. Marik and Bakura had sent Keith and Arkana off to jail, and had just arrived back at HQ. Everyone was ready to celebrate and were now waiting on Yami and Duke.

They all sat and listened as Duke and Yami's conversations came through the radio.

**ABCD**

"Be careful Yami" Duke warned.

"It's just a cabinet Duke, what's the worse that could be-" Yami's eyes widened as he opened the cabinet.

"Yami? What is it?"

Yami picked Brutus up and slid him across the floor towards Duke. He turned back around and slammed the cabinet door shut. "Run!" Yami yelled. "Brutus, run!" The three of them ran towards the exit as the bomb in the cabinet went off, bringing the warehouse down with it.

Duke bent down, his hands on his knees as he let Ushio fall to the sidewalk. "That was close huh Yams?" He panted. Duke looked up and looked around "Yami? Chief, I think we have a problem. Sennen is gone."

Duke turned his head when he heard Brutus whining. Brutus was digging in the rubble that used to be the warehouse. "Brutus? What are you doing?" Duke walked up the rubble and helped the dog dig, whatever was buried under here, Brutus wanted back. "Brutus, what the hell is under here?" Just then Duke uncovered an arm, his eyes widening. "WE NEED A BUS! NOW!"

"Devilin, what the hell is goin on?" The chief's voice came through the communicator.

"It's Sennen! Get a bus here now!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they took off out of FDI's HQ and down the street, towards the now collapsed warehouse.

"Help! I can't get this stuff off him!" Duke yelled as they all approached.

"A bus is on the way" Seto informed as he climbed the rubble.

Marik and Bakura raced up the rubble with him as well. The others stood out on the sidewalk, Mai grabbing Ushio and putting him in the squad car so he couldn't escape.

"Easy guys, we don't know if this is on him anywhere else" Seto warned.

Yugi kneeled down next to Brutus, who had jogged over to him once he spotted him. He wrapped his arms around Brutus' neck "He'll be okay. Right Brutus?" Yugi whispered. He turned his attention back towards the pile of rubble, his eyes focused, he hoped and prayed that Yami was okay.

The four men got the bigger piece of rubble off Yami. They started taking the rest of the rubble off him, finally able to get to him. Seto rolled him on to his back, picked him up and carried his lifeless body bridal style to the sidewalk. Once there he laid him on his back, listening to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing!"

"He has a very weak pulse Seto" Duke said sadly, feeling Yami's pulse in his wrist.

"We've got to get him breathing." Seto and Duke worked together to give Yami CPR, in hopes of getting him breathing again. "C'mon Yami! Breathe damn it!"

Sirens were heard as the ambulance approached. EMTs jogged over once the ambulance came to a stop on the road next to them. They gently pushed Seto and Duke to the side so they could continue CPR.

The friends all stood, for what felt like forever. Watching, hoping, praying, that Yami would be okay. His boots were scuffed up, his pants had random holes in them that weren't there before the explosion, his shirt was tattered and worn, the gloves on his hands were all dirty, his face was bruised, scratched, and dirty. His eyes were closed, his mouth barely open from where CPR had been administered.

The EMTs had placed a mask with a bag attached, over his nose and mouth, squeezing the bag to send air in, while pressing on his chest several times in an attempt to get him breathing once again. After a few more minutes of CPR Yami began coughing. "We've got him! He's breathing again! Get the IV in his hand."

Yami's eyelids fluttered open as his coughing subsided. "Mr. Sennen? Can you hear me?"

Yami's mouth hung open as he tried to catch his breath. "Where am I?" He asked, his voice raspy and not very loud, the EMT had to lean in to hear him.

"You're outside the warehouse. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember.. An explosion.. And.. I fell.."

"You got caught under the rubble. We're gonna take you to the hospital okay?" The EMT asked as Yami was lifted onto a gurney.

"Where's Yugi? And Brutus" Yami asked as he tried to sit up.

The EMT gently pushed him back down "You can't get up Mr. Sennen. We'll get Yugi and Brutus."

Yugi walked over with Brutus after hearing his name. Yami lolled his head to the right to look at Yugi "I'm sorry" he rasped, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Yugi let tears run down his face as he leaned forward onto Yami. "Don't be sorry stupid!" Yugi cried.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, turning his head so he could put his cheek on the top of Yugi's head. "I broke my promise. And I'm so sorry."

Yugi lifted up gently to look Yami in the eyes, he still had the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. That didn't stop Yugi from pulling the oxygen mask down and placing a kiss on Yami's lips. Yami's eyes widened for a second before he closed his eyes and kissed Yugi back, a tear running down his right cheek. They pulled away, placing their foreheads together and slowly opening their eyes. Yugi put his left hand up on the right side of Yami's face "Get better soon" Yugi whispered.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Have someone get Blue and take Brutus home with him. Make them make sure they're both okay."

"I will. We'll worry about you getting better and let these guys worry about Brutus and Blue."

"Okay" Yami reached for Yugi's right hand with his right hand. He grasped it gently, bringing it to his lips to kiss it before lowering his hand and placing the mask back over his face.

Yugi called Joey over and whispered instructions about the dogs to him. The EMTs were whispering something before a syringe was brought to Yami's IV and injected into it. Yami's eyelids began drooping before he lost conciousness completely, never letting go of Yugi's hand.

The EMTs, Yami, and Yugi loaded up in the ambulance headed towards the hospital. Seto and Joey loaded up Brutus and headed towards the vet to get Blue so they could take them both home. Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik headed back to HQ to inform the chief of what had happened. Duke, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity loaded up in a car and headed towards the hospital, planning on meeting the others there.

**Me: *ducks into her room and away from the tomatoes* I'M SORRY! Yami had to die for a minute :P It's okay though, cuz he's back, and him and Yugi have FINALLY had their first kiss! :) So, a bitter sweet ending to chapter 7 ^_^ Are they truely through with the bad guys though? Or is real shit about to hit the fan :) Dunno. No spoilers ^_^ Until next time guys! *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Ch 8: True Feelings

**Me: Okay, so usually Fallen guesses right with whats going to happen within the story. :P (Had to put this in here Fallen) Unfortunately, she was only partially right this time :3 And, Yami isn't feeling great as he seems to be. But, that's all I'm saying for now ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^_^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 8**

**True Feelings**

Yugi sighed as he watched Seto pace the lobby floor. He'd been pacing since he'd arrived an hour ago. Yugi didn't blame him though, if he weren't so scared of falling on his face from his shakey legs, he'd be up pacing as well, they all would.

Yugi sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, his feet barely touching the ground. His elbows were on his thighs and his chin was resting in the palms of his hands. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Joey walked over and placed a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulders. "He'll be okay Yug."

Yugi managed a sad smile "I'm so scared. He seemed okay. They shouldn't be taking this long."

"I know. We're all worried. Yami's tough though, you'll see."

Just then a doctor came walking out of the double doors. The group of friends stood, surrounding the front of the doctor so they could all hear him. "How is he?" Seto practically demanded.

"Mr. Kaiba, your cousin obtained more damage to his body than we thought he did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your cousin has a lot of fractured and cracked ribs. He also has a crack in his tibia. He's in a lot of pain and pain killers just aren't doing it for him."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, your cousin needs to be put into a medically induced coma so his body can heal. He's physically and mentally exhausted, a coma would do him some good. He's not able to sleep with the wounds he has because he can't get comfortable. We can't even prop him up a little bit because of how much pain it causes him."

"My cousin seemed fine."

"Well Mr. Kaiba, seeming and being are two different things. Your cousin is in more pain than he is letting on. That rubble falling on him hurt him internally more than externally. He's also inhaled a lot of debris, he stopped breathing a few times while we were trying to run tests on him. He's going to have to have a breathing tube down his throat for a while, but he's requested to talk to you guys before we continue with anything."

"So we can all go see him?"

"Yes sir, right this way." The doctor led the group down the hall, turning down multiple turns until he came to a room that had the door cracked open. The doctor knocked gently on the door before opening it, leading the group inside. "Yami?"

"Yo?" Yami rasped, his voice quiet. There were machines around him, one looked like it was fixing to be hooked up to him, the other was hooked up to him. A clip on his finger monitored his heart rate, an IV in his left hand. His shirt was off, as were his sleeves, revealing the tattoos that were on his arms.

"I brought your friends. Are you okay to talk?"

"Yeah." The doctor walked over to Yami's right, checking his eyes and throat before leaving the room so the friends could talk. Yugi walked over to Yami's left while Seto walked over to his right.

"So, you're letting them put you in this coma?" Seto asked, his tone proved he didn't like the idea of Yami going under.

"Yeah" Yugi noticed that Yami was breathing from his mouth, it looked like he was panting. "I could use the rest."

"How long are you going out for?"

"Dunno. Doc said he'd check on me while I was out, and wake me up when my body was rested enough. He said shouldn't be longer than a couple weeks, three weeks at most."

"Yami, you have dogs to take care of."

"Seto, I'm not in any condition to take care of them right now. I can't even sit up, let alone get up and walk."

A sad smile crossed Seto's face "Just, don't be out for to long okay?"

Yami chuckled quietly "Okay." Yami turned to face Yugi "Are you okay?"

Seto motioned for the others to follow him out of the room and let the couple have a moment of privacy. "I'm okay Yami" Yugi whispered.

"Yugi, I want you to take care of yourself while I'm out. That means eat, drink, and shower. If I wake up and you look like a walking skeleton that smells like ass, I'm punching you in the throat."

Yugi smiled as he laid his head gently on Yami's shoulder "I'll take care of myself Yami." Yugi ran his nose over Yami's jawline as he lifted his head and kissed Yami on the cheek.

Yami placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face, making him look at him. "I mean it. You'd better take care of yourself." Yami put their foreheads together and smiled, his lips still parted so he could breathe.

"I will Yami" Yugi said quietly.

Yami pulled Yugi in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss didn't last to long due to Yami having to breathe through his mouth. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction as he looked Yami in the eyes. "Wh-What?"

"I love you. All the shit I've been through and put you through. You're still here by my side. And I know you'll still be here when I wake up." Yugi pulled Yami into a kiss, forgetting about Yami needing his mouth to breathe until Yami moaned into the kiss and tried to pull away. Yugi pulled away and Yami gasped for air "You don't have to suffocate me ya know."

Yugi giggled "I love you Yami."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead then gently nudged his head upwards with his nose, placing their foreheads together once again. "Please make sure my boys are okay when you get a chance."

"I'll take care of your boys Yami. I love them just as much as you do."

"I know you do. And they love you. They'll protect you too, just make sure they have food and water and they get let out. Please. My keys are over there on the little bedside table thing."

"Okay. I'll take care of the boys. I promise."

"Thank you." Yami kissed Yugi one more time as the door opened. Their friends all walked in.

"The doctor is ready to put you to sleep Yami."

"Alright." Yami looked back to Yugi "I'll be okay. But don't leave me for to long."

"I won't" Yugi whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Yami on the temple. "Sleep well. I love you."

Yami gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips "I love you too."

The doctor walked in with tubes and a syringe. "Ready Mr. Sennen?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor walked to the right of Yami, placing the tubes on the machine at the right. "Okay, I'll wait until you're out, then this tube is going down your throat."

"Okay. And it's going to keep me breathing?"

"Yes. It'll breathe for you. While you're out, we're going to try and clean the debris from your throat and lungs."

"Do what you gotta doc. Just don't let me die."

The doctor chuckled "We're not going to let you die Yami."

"Alright. I'm countin on ya doc."

"Alright." The doctor leaned over Yami and put the syringe in his IV. "You're going to start feeling drowsy Yami. It'll take effect almost immediately."

Yami's head lolled to the right, his eyelids lowering. "Yep, I'd say it's takin effect righ' 'bout now" Joey said chuckling.

Yami managed a weak smile before his eyelids closed completely. "Okay, you guys need to get out for a few so I can get this tube down his throat."

The friends nodded and left the room, Joey wrapping his arm around Yugi as they walked out. "You okay Yug?"

Yugi smiled, a real smile, not a forced one "I'm fine Joey."

Joey smiled back "So. You love 'im?"

"I do Joey. I really do. I don't think I could imagine life without him now. And I don't want to."

Joey chuckled "C'mon, let's go check on Brutus and Blue while the doc is hooking Yami up to those machines."

"Okay." The two of them walked out of the hospital with Seto, headed towards Yami's house to check in on the two dogs. The others headed home to get some work done, planning to meet back there within an hour.

**Me: Okay, and there is that. Yami is in a medically induced coma. So, there's that chapter :3 Sorry, Yami had to go in a coma for a bit while I plan out the rest of this story lol! XD Don't worry, I'm not going to write a bunch of chapters of him in a coma, I'm just going to time skip it. ^w^ So, enjoy, and as always Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	9. Ch 9: Weekly Checkup

**Me: Okay, one week time skip, only because I wanted to insert a short chapter here. :3 So, here goes Chapter 9 to FDI ^w^ I promise to get to work on Puzzled Past as soon as I'm out of FDI mode :) I don't think any of you are worried about it anyway, I'm pretty sure you're all enjoying this story to much to worry about it :) Anyway, onward to chapter 9 ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 9**

**Weekly Checkup**

"How does he look doctor?" Seto asked as he looked down at his cousin's sleeping form.

"He looks good Seto. He's healing rapidly, and should be back to normal in no time at all."

"His ribs?"

"There's.." The doctor lifted up an x-ray and began counting silently. "There will be four ribs that won't be healed completely for a while. But, he should be okay. I will tell you, he won't be able to sleep with his dogs for a while."

"He won't be to happy about that. He loves to cuddle with Brutus."

"Well, he won't be able to do that for a while. He won't be able to return to work until he gets the all clear from the physical therapist either."

"Boy is he going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"I'm sure he'll be okay. We did get all the debris cleared from his throat and lungs. We'll be taking the breathing tube out tonight, hopefully he continues to breathe on his own now that all the debris is out."

"Well, I'd hope so."

"I think we'll schedule his wake up for thursday. That gives him five more days to rest."

"That sounds good doc. Are there any other problems that he has?"

"Um, none that I've found. I'm ordering a scan to check his brain, make sure everything is okay. There wasn't anything wrong with it when he first came in, but that's not to say something didn't develop in his rest. So, we're going to go ahead and do that tomorrow. So the tube can be removed, and he'll just go straight into the machine."

"Alright."

"His tibia is looking great. It's only just a tiny crack now, should be healed by the time he wakes up."

"So he will be able to wake up next week?"

"Yes. He'll be well rested by Thursday. I'll go update the rest of his charts, and allow you guys to visit with him. When you come tomorrow I'll update you on his condition, the tube should be removed. I'll remove it tonight and monitor him through the night."

"Thanks doc, I appreciate it."

"Just doing my job" the doctor said as he turned and walked out of the hospital room.

The rest of the friends walked in the room. "He looks like he's sleeping peacefully" Ryou said quietly.

"The doctor says he'll be able to wake up Thursday" Seto informed them.

Yugi couldn't help the smile that lit up his face as he walked to Yami's left. "That's good right?"

"Yeah. But, he's got to go through physical therapy and won't be able to sleep with his dogs for a while."

"He won't be to happy about that" Yugi said as he brushed a stray hair out of Yami's sleeping face.

"I know. But, luckily the tube gets taken out tonight."

"Is he ready for it to be taken out?" Yugi looked up at Seto a concerned look on his face.

"Doc says he's breathing alright since they cleaned out the debris."

"So he'll be okay when he gets up?"

"Yep. He'll probably be a bit groggy, but other than that he should be okay."

"Good." Yugi turned back to Yami's sleeping form, admiring how peaceful he looked. His eyes were relaxed behind closed lids. The tube was down his throat, a mask sort of thing around the top holding it in place. His hair was a bit of a mess, but he still looked peaceful as he slept.

A smile crossed Seto's lips as he watched Yugi absently put Yami's bangs behind his ears. Yugi had been doing that since Yami went to sleep, and Seto knew Yugi cared for Yami. "Thank you Yugi" Seto said quietly.

Yugi looked up at Seto raising a brow and blinking. "Thank you? For what?"

"For taking care of him. Yami says he doesn't need anyone, but I've seen how much happier he is because he has you."

Yugi smiled as he looked back down at Yami's face "He's changed a lot since I've met him" he said quietly, brushing back another strand of hair. "He used to be careless. He's not as careless anymore." Yugi looked back up at Seto "You guys only see one side of Yami. You don't see how sweet and loving he truely is. We danced on our first date, we didn't have music except the background noises in the park." Yugi looked back down at Yami "But he grabbed my hand and we danced in the park."

Everyone had smiles on their faces, truely happy smiles. Seto chuckled quietly "He always talks about you when we're doing paperwork. How he loves the way you giggle because it's so contagious. The way you grin about everything when you're happy. The way you worry about others before you worry about yourself. He said he couldn't quit smiling when you left your third date early because Ryou was upset and needed you there. He was so happy to walk you to Ryou's house and make sure you got there safely."

"I was so worried he was upset because I left early."

Seto shook his head "Quite the opposite. He was happy because you thought so highly of your friends."

Yugi smiled as a stray tear ran down the corner of his right eye, dripping off his nose and onto the hospital bed. "I just want him to be okay" Yugi whimpered.

Joey walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi buried his face in Joey's chest, sobbing quietly. "It'll be okay Yug. You'll see" Joey whispered, stroking Yugi's hair gently.

Yugi didn't respond, but continued to cry quietly into Joey's shoulder. Joey gave Seto a sad look before turning his head and nuzzling his cheek into his shorter friend's spikey hair.

Yugi had only managed a strong front until now due to Yami telling him he'd be okay. Yugi had repeated those words through his head multiple times every time he saw Yami.

He only left Yami's side to go home and take care of himself, only so he could cry without the others knowing about it. But he wasn't able to maintain that front anymore, Yami had been out for a week. It was beginning to affect Yugi in the worst of ways, his heart was breaking. Joey held onto Yugi, stroking his hair as they sat in the chair in the room.

* * *

Yugi returned home that night, his mood wasn't much better than it was earlier. He tossed and turned in bed that night, not able to rest very well. He turned on his side, tears running down his face as he attempted to get to sleep.

**Me: And there is chapter 9 ^w^ Wanted to put this in here to kind of show Yugi's emotional side while Yami is out :3 Anyway, I'm sick, yet again :( Pretty sure it's just allergies, but anyway ^w^ As always, Until next time guys *waves* Goodbye!**


	10. Ch 10: Mezame

**Me: Holy poop! Chapter 10! Okay, let's see here if I can do this X3 Not promising the greatest and I hope I don't fk up this story with my head not being to clear ^w^ Allergies it is X3 But! I refuse to let it stop me from writing :3 Anyways, here goes! I decided to awaken Yami from his coma so the story can move forward :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^ According to google translate Mezame means Awakening... X3 So that's what it's supposed to mean. I'm attempting to learn a little bit of Japanese, so please forgive me if I didn't translate it right X3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 10**

**Mezame**

The friends were all gathered in Yami's room waiting for the doctor to get a free moment to come wake Yami up. The tube had been removed and Yami was breathing just fine on his own. His left leg's tibia still had a small crack in it, but not big enough to affect much. Four of his ribs still had cracks in them, but luckily there were no other injuries and Yami would be fine within a week.

The doctor walked in and sighed, he glanced through Yami's charts as he walked over to him. "Okay. This" he said holding up a needle "this will release him from the coma. However, he may continue to sleep for, up to, a few hours."

"Okay. But, he'll no longer be in the coma right?"

"Correct. But he may still sleep. Please notify me when he wakes up if he does not wake up while I'm in here."

"Okay."

The doctor put the syringe into the IV and released the fluids "This'll take a few minutes to take full effect."

They all watched Yami's sleeping form for any sign of movement.

Yugi's eyes were rimmed red from the crying he'd done, but, he looked healthy and smelled like strawberries according to Joey. Yugi stood by Yami's bedside, careful to stay out of the way of the doctor.

They were standing for what felt like forever, even though it'd only been about thirty minutes. Yami's brows furrowed as the doctor walked back in to check on him. "I think he's waking up doc" Seto said, watching his cousin.

"Excuse me" the doctor said politely as he stepped around Seto to stand next to Yami. "Yami? Can you hear me?"

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open. He got them halfway open before he began to take in his surroundings. "Yami?"

The doctor pulled out his tiny flashlight and shined it in Yami's eyes. Yami closed his eyes and turned his head away "Can I get my fucking eyes open before you shine that in my eyes?!"

"Yep, he's okay" the doctor chuckled, causing the group of friends to laugh along with him.

It took him a few minutes, but Yami was finally able to open his eyes all the way. "Okay. I'm awake now."

"Okay. Can you follow my flashlight, only with your eyes." The doctor waved the flashlight in multiple directions, Yami following it with his eyes wherever it went. "Good" the doctor said as he pocketed his flashlight. He scribbled something down on the charts before pulling on his stethoscope and listening to Yami's heartbeat. "Sounds good. Let's check your ears, eyes, and throat." The doctor grabbed his tools and checked Yami's ears and eyes. He suddenly stopped while he was looking at Yami's throat. "Yami? Is your throat sore?"

"A little bit. Why?"

"Because it's irritated. Does it itch?"

"Yeah."

"Are you able to sit up Yami?"

"I hope so, this position is starting to hurt my back."

"Let's prop you up first, then we'll sit you up slowly."

"Sounds good to me."

The doctor pushed a button on the bed and asked a nurse to bring a couple pillows. "Okay, Seto and Duke, you two look strong enough to hold him steady. Can you guys grab his shoulders and gently lift him so I can get the pillows behind him?"

"Doc, I can lift myself you know."

"You shouldn't be lifting any weight, that includes your own, until I check over you and make sure you're okay."

Yami groaned and laid his head back. The three others worked together and were finally able to get him propped up so he could see everyone. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah" Yami said a bored look on his face. Yami heard Yugi giggle and couldn't help but smile and let a chuckle escape his lips. He turned to face Yugi and the smile dropped from his face as he saw Yugi's poofy red eyes. "Yugi?"

"I'm okay" Yugi croaked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Yami lifted his left hand to Yugi's right cheek, a concerned look on his face. "You don't look okay."

Yugi leaned into Yami's hand "I'm okay now though."

A small smile went across Yami's face as Yugi put his forehead to his. "I was just worried about you" Yugi cried quietly, his tears landing on Yami's cheeks.

Yami put his hands up on either side of Yugi's face, wiping away the tears gently. "I told you I'd be okay."

"I know. But you had that tube in your throat, and it was scary."

Yami tilted Yugi's head and kissed his forehead. "I had to have it to breathe though."

"I know." Yugi continued to cry quietly as he tucked his head under Yami's chin, careful not to put any weight on Yami's ribs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's back, careful not to pull out his IV.

Yami turned to look back at the doctor "What's the verdict doc?"

"You have four cracked ribs, and your left tibia still has a small crack in it. No heavy lifting, no cuddling with your dogs, no weight on your ribs, no work until you go through physical therapy, no running until you get the all clear from your physical therapist" at this point everyone was pretty sure Yami was going to either explode from anger or cry from being upset. "No physical labor until clearance from your physical therapist, and, I have to mention this, no sexual activity until you are completely healed."

"Right, because I just go out fucking whoever I feel like" Yami said sarcastically, flailing his arms to add to dramatics. Yugi couldn't help the giggle that bubbled past his lips at Yami's dramatics. Yami chuckled as he tilted his head to look at Yugi's face "What are you giggling at?" He asked playfully.

Yugi looked up at Yami a smile on his face "You're so dramatic" he giggled.

"The doctor started it" Yami pouted.

"You poor thing" Yugi said as he lifted his head to look Yami in the eyes.

"I know. My life is so rough."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle at the face Yami was making. The two of them sat there laughing quietly together, just enjoying being together.

The doctor left the room for a little bit, leaving the group of friends to sit and talk for a while. Yugi had sat on the left side of Yami's bed, careful not to touch anything that was attached to him, or touch his ribs. "Did you enjoy your sleep Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I did. I'm still kinda tired, but I feel a lot better."

"How's your throat?" Duke asked.

"It's sore. Probably just a cold. I'll be okay." Yami covered his mouth as he yawned "You'd think I'd be wide awake" he chuckled quietly.

"The doctor said you'd probably want to sleep for a while after you woke up" Seto explained.

"He was right about that. I'm beat" Yami sighed as he relaxed into the pillows he was propped up on.

Yugi smiled and ran his right hand over Yami's forehead, running his fingers back through Yami's hair. He kissed Yami gently on the forehead "Get some sleep Yami. There's plenty of time for talking, right now you need rest."

Yami smiled as a quiet chuckle rumbled through his throat. He placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face "Just for a few minutes. I'll see you in my dreams, now that I'm somewhat concious to _have_ dreams. I'd kiss you on the lips, but my throat is sore. If it is a cold, I'd rather you not get it. Better safe than sorry" he whispered, a smile on his face as he tilted Yugi's head down and kissed him on the forehead.

Yugi's cheeks turned light pink with his blush as a giggle escaped his lips. "Go to sleep Romeo, before I knock you out" he joked.

Yami grinned "Okay. I'll go to sleep." He lowered his eyelids as their foreheads were placed together "I love you" Yami whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back before kissing Yami on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Yami whispered as his eyelids drooped closed.

**Me: Okay, I'm to tired to type anymore. Allergies are kicking my ass :( Constantly having to sneeze but not being able to... So dumb. Just so you guys know, Yami was awake for a few hours talking to his friends, I just kind of shortened the conversation they had. :3 Anyway, I'm going to bed. ^w^ And as always, until next time guys and gals :3 *waves* Goodbye!**


	11. Ch 11: Watashi no Ai

**Me: Anyway, here goes chapter 11... So, yeah, Yami has a bit of a cold (mostly because I have a cold, well allergies, and it adds on to the story. So, why not? X3) Welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers X3 Also, Thank you for your follows and favorites ^w^**

**Anywho! ^w^ I'm still working with japanese, if ya'll catch something that isn't right, please let me know in a polite way, don't make a big frickin deal of it. ^w^ Thx. Also, thank you all SO much for the reviews ^.^ I love getting a new review for each chapter, and it's amazing to know how many of you are enjoying this story ^w^ Anyways, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. (Gonna start doing the disclaimer in the summary :P) Watashi no ai-according to google translate-means love of mine :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 11**

**Watashi no Ai**

Yugi began giggling as Yami looked over at him. The two of them had been sitting together, joking, and just goofing around. Yami was able to sit up today, and was feeling a little less tired. Yugi had been by his side since he woke up at eight that morning. They had eaten breakfast together and were currently eating lunch.

"I do not like hospital food" Yami complained for at least the hundredth time since they began their lunch.

"Stop complaining" Yugi giggled as he put the spoon to Yami's lips.

"Maybe you're not eating enough of this stuff. It starts to taste like ass."

"And you know how that tastes... How?"

Yami narrowed his eyes playfully at Yugi, the spoon still in his mouth. "I hate you some days" Yami joked around the spoon.

"I love to aggravate you" Yugi said grinning happily as Yami took the bite from the spoon.

Yami smiled as he finished chewing and swallowed his bite. "You can be a real ass sometimes ya know."

Yugi placed his nose against Yami's "Yeah, but your life would be different without me."

"Very true" Yami said. He moved his head side to side, rubbing his nose against Yugi's in a soft,tender eskimo kiss.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said softly.

"I love _you_, Yugi" Yami said back.

Yugi kissed the corner of Yami's lips. They still hadn't kissed on the lips since Yami had woke up due to Yami having a sore throat and not wanting Yugi to get it. Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek as he pulled him in for a hug.

They pulled away and smiled at each other, placing their foreheads together. "You should finish your lunch" Yugi whispered.

"Still tastes like ass" Yami whispered back.

"You're still gonna eat it" Yugi practically sang.

Yami sighed "Fine" he pouted.

Yugi pulled away and placed his left hand on Yami's right cheek "You eat this, and I'll make you a special lunch tomorrow" Yugi whispered.

Yami chuckled "I don't think you're allowed to bring in food from outside."

"That's why it'll be our little secret" Yugi giggled, winking at Yami.

"You're becoming a bad influence on me Yugi" Yami joked.

"It's what makes me fun" Yugi said smiling.

A chuckle rumbled through Yami's chest "Indeed it does. Just don't get to bad. I don't want to have to arrest you."

"I'm pretty sure you won't let me get that bad."

"You're right. I'll keep you in line" Yami smirked and winked at Yugi.

"I have a feeling I'll be the one keeping you in line" Yugi said lowering his eyelids, a frown on his face and a sweatdrop on the side of his head.

Yami blinked as he looked at Yugi, his eyes widening a fraction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Yugi said smiling sheepishly as he scooped another bite for Yami. "Eat up" he said as he pushed the spoon into Yami's mouth.

If Yugi would've pushed the spoon a little further, Yami would've swallowed it. Once Yami was done chewing he swallowed and looked at Yugi, a smile on his face. "I'm surprised you're not out with your friends today. It looks nice outside."

"I'd rather be in here with you" Yugi said softly, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Yugi, you don't have to stay in here with me. I'm a big boy and I understand that you need to be with your friends too."

"I know." Yugi looked Yami in the eyes, a gentle smile on his face "I just want to spend time with you. Besides, everyone else is either at work or at school."

"Yugi. You have to go to school!"

"Yami, don't start lecturing me. I've explained the situation to the school. I always get my homework done so I'll be okay. They said to take as long as I need, as long as I get my homework done for the time I'm gone. And I am. I gave yesterday's homework to Joey and he's going to turn that in for me and get today's homework so I can get it done."

Yami sighed "Okay. As long as you get your schoolwork done."

"I am" Yugi said quietly as he leaned his head on Yami's chest. "When do you start physical therapy?"

"Shirimasen*. Doc said should be soon though."

"Are you able to get up and walk?"

"I'm only allowed to get up if a doctor or nurse is here to help me. And I'm only allowed to go so far as the bathroom."

"So how are you getting to physical therapy?"

The smile fell from Yami's face as his eyelids lowered "I have to be wheeled in a wheelchair" he pouted.

Yugi smiled sympathetically. He knew Yami didn't like having to be catered to, he'd rather do it on his own. He reached down and took Yami's hands in his "Yami. Sometimes you have to depend on others. Stop trying to do everything on your own" Yugi said softly.

Yami sighed as he looked up at Yugi once again, a small smile on his face. He gave Yugi's hands a gentle squeeze "I know that. But I don't like others taking care of me. Especially when I know I can do it on my own."

Yugi let go of Yami's left hand and placed his right hand on Yami's left cheek. He placed a soft kiss on the right corner of Yami's lips "Sometimes we need to depend on others." He said softly "Even though we know we can do it on our own. It gives others a purpose, a reason, to be in our lives. Even if it makes you upset, it makes the other people happy to help you."

Yami smiled and cupped Yugi's face with his hands "Though I understand what you're saying, I'm pretty sure we're talking about two different things." Yami said quietly before kissing Yugi on the forehead. He put his forehead against Yugi's, the tips of their noses touching. "I want you in my life. I don't mind that you help me. It makes me feel wanted when you help me." Yami moved his head back and forth slowly, rubbing their noses together. He kept his eyes half lidded as he stared deeply into Yugi's eyes. "I want you to know that you're needed, because you are. I love you, Yugi. And I don't ever want to let you go."

"Then don't" Yugi whispered, staring back into Yami's eyes.

"I don't plan on it" Yami whispered back before tilting his head and bringing his lips to Yugi's. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's face a little, holding him into the kiss. Yugi put his hands on either side of Yami's face, holding him just as tight.

They pulled away, placing their foreheads together and smiling. "I am so sorry if you get sick" Yami said, barely containing his chuckle.

Yugi's smile widened "Soredake no kachi" he whispered as he tilted his head and kissed Yami once again.

They smiled as they broke away "I love you" Yami whispered.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back, tucking his head under Yami's chin.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders as Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami's torso. Yami laid his head on top of Yugi's, snuggling his cheek into Yugi's hair. Yugi hummed happily as he nuzzled his head against Yami's chest. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's head, a smile crossing his face as he nuzzled back into Yugi's hair.

**Me: And, I'm going to stop it right there with that adorable, loving little scene ^w^ It's a beautiful day outside (Though I hear more snow is headed my way) :[ I hate snow... Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed, I will try to update again tomorrow, but I have yet to start on chapter 12. I'm going to get started on that right away :3 So! As always, Until next time guys and gals, *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**

***All translations come from Google Translate, so sorry if they're not right***

**Aishiteru- I love you**

**Shirimasen-Do not know**

**Soredake no kachi-Worth it**


	12. Ch 12: Worker Six?

**Me: Okay, Here goes chapter 12 of FDI :3 So, it's the next day from the last chapter :) Theres a few questions in this chapter that Yugi just can't help but wonder. Sooo... Let's see where we get to ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 12**

**Worker Six?**

Yugi couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his head as he walked into the hospital. He had made Yami and himself some sandwhiches for lunch. They were currently wrapped under his shirt so no one would see them.

Yami was sitting up in his bed as Yugi walked in, his eyes focused on the t.v. His head turned to Yugi once he caught sight of him in his periphial vision, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey you" Yami said smiling.

"Hey" Yugi said smiling as he sat down. "I fixed sandwiches for lunch" he whispered, pulling the sandwiches from under his shirt.

Yami chuckled "So you managed to sneak them in."

"Yep."

Yami noticed the look on Yugi's face "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he looked back up at Yami. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Yugi, don't lie to me."

Yugi sighed "Yeah, I know. You always know when I'm lying."

Yami placed a hand gently on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi, please tell me what's bothering you."

"Well. Yami, during briefing for the mission, you said there were six people under Pegasus."

"Yeah. We got them all."

"Yami, you only caught five that were under Pegasus."

Yami's eyes widened as he put up his hand. "We got Rex, Weevil, Arkana, Ushio, and Keith" he said putting up a finger for each person. Yami furrowed his eyebrows in thought "But, that was all the people I had on my file."

"Maybe they missed one, or misprinted."

"They don't misprint Yugi, they read and reread those files before we get them. But we got everyone from the file." Yami and Yugi stared at each other, deep in thought.

Seto, Duke, Joey, and Mai walked in. They exchanged confused looks as they looked at the two on the bed. "So, uh, what's going on in here?" Seto asked.

"Yugi's brought forth a pretty big detail we missed on this mission" Yami said, narrowing his eyes in thought as he stared at Yugi.

"What?"

"Yami what are you talking about?" Mai asked, a worried look on her face because she knew Yami wouldn't stop until this mission was over.

"There were six people under Pegasus" he said as he turned to his friends.

"Yeah, we got them all" Duke said.

"No, we got five of them" Yami clearified.

"WHAT?!" The group yelled together.

"We got Rex, Weevil, Ushio, Arkana, and Keith. That's only five of the six."

"But we have no information the sixth!" Seto yelled.

"That's my point. We're going in blind."

"You're not going in anywhere!" Yugi yelled at Yami.

"Yugi, this is my case."

"You're in a hospital!"

"I could be in a grave!"

Yugi's eyes widened "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I saved myself in that warehouse explosion."

"What? How'd you do that?"

"After I slid Brutus across the warehouse to Duke, I turned around and shut the cabinet that had the bomb in it. While I was running the bomb went off, it sent the cabinet door into my back, knocking me to the ground. If that cabinet door hadn't of knocked me down, that warehouse would've fallen on my head, and not on my back. I have a cabinet handle pattern indented into my back."

"So that's what you were doing when you turned around after yelling run" Duke said, his eyes widening a fraction.

"Yeah, I knew if the bomb went off with the cabinet opened, I'd be caught in the blast. So, I shut the cabinet door, so even if I didn't make it out, I would be knocked to the ground and a warehouse wouldn't land on my head."

Yugi looked at the floor, a sad, distant look on his face. Yami looked at him, then turned to his friends. They nodded in understanding and turned to leave the room.

Once the friends were out of the room Yami grabbed Yugi's hand. "Yugi, please don't do this."

The tears spilled over from Yugi's eyes "Why do you have to do it?" He asked quietly.

"Yugi, this is my job. I love my job, I get to keep people safe. I get to bust bad guys and have a crazy adrenaline rush. I need my job Yugi, if it weren't for my job, I'd go crazy."

"But with you're job, you're going to end up killed!" Yugi yelled looking back at Yami.

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs "Yugi, please don't make me choose between you and my job."

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I-I have to go" Yugi whimpered, standing up and running out of the room.

Yami sighed and put his head down in his hands as the tears started to fall. Seto and the others walked into the room after seeing Yugi run out. Joey opened his mouth to yell at Yami, but closed it once he saw him lay down with tears running down his face. Everyone wanted to ask, but no one wanted to be nosey.

Mai walked over and sat on the edge of Yami's bed. "It'll be okay" she said quietly, running her hand through Yami's hair.

"No it won't" Yami whispered back. "He hates me now."

Mai leaned over and wrapped Yami in a hug. They had been lifelong friends and were more like brother and sister than anything. "He doesn't hate you Yami. You'll see. He just needs time to think."

Yami didn't respond but instead continued to cry on Mai's shoulder. Mai ran her hand through Yami's hair in an attempt to soothe him. Luckily it worked, and Yami fell asleep on her shoulder. She gently laid him back on his pillows, careful not to wake him up. "Kare wa watashi no sekai" Yami whimpered as Mai laid him down, causing a sad look to go across Mai's face.

Mai stood from the bed and walked over to the other three by the door. "I don't know what went on in here, and it's not my business. But whatever happened, it broke Yami. He's never cried like that. He cried for a few minutes the day his parents died, but never like that. And... He whimpered 'he is my world' as I laid him down."

The other threes' eyes widened a little as she informed them of that.

"I'll talk ta Yug. They're both sufferin from whateva happened in here" Joey said.

The four of them turned and walked out of the room, leaving Yami to sleep away his sadness.

**Me: Yep, I had to add in some drama. :3 Sorry, but it just has to happen. ^w^ I almost cried writing this chapter, but I'm an emotional wreck today anyway! XD *ducks as tomatoes are thrown* I'm sorry! _**

**And yes, according to google translate 'Kare wa watashi no sekai' means 'he is my world.' :3**


	13. Ch 13: Wore Out

**Me: Sorry about the late update X3 But! Here's chapter 13 of FDI ^w^ I'm super happy to keep writing this story for you guys, and I'm super glad that you guys are enjoying this story ^w^ I'm pretty sure this is by far probably my best work :3 Probably because of the input Fallen is putting into this ^.^ Thanks to everyone for following along, I'm glad you're enjoying it and asking for more :) So, a few days time skip, because I want Yami to get better and be ready to get outta that hospital ^w^ Anyway, here goes, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 13**

**Wore Out**

Seto, Joey, and the rest of their friends walked into the hospital around noon. It'd been a few days since Yugi and Yami's argument and they still hadn't spoke to each other. Since then Yami hadn't ate as much, he had stopped crying, but was in a depression.

"Hey doc" Seto greeted.

"Ah Seto. Hello everyone" the doctor greeted smiling happily as he walked over to the group.

"How's Yami?"

"Very tired. He's actually asleep right now."

"It's noon. Why is he asleep?"

"He started physical therapy at nine this morning. He was in physical therapy for a few hours then came back to his room, laid down, and fell right to sleep."

"Wow. So, can we go in there?"

"Yeah, I just ask that you allow him to sleep a little bit longer. He's only been asleep for about thirty minutes."

"Alright, we'll let him sleep until he's ready to wake up. We just wanna check up on him."

"Arigato." The doctor bowed his head before turning to walk away, a clipboard in his hand.

The group of friends walked towards Yami's room. Seto rapped lightly on the door before cracking it open. They all peeked inside and had to hold back the "aww" that threatened to escape their mouths.

Yami was curled up in a ball on his right side. His head was rested on his pillows, the blankets covered his body, but were also pulled up under his right cheek. He looked so peaceful under his blankets, his facial features were relaxed and he looked like a tiny child curled up next to it's parents.

Mai's smile turned to a look of concern when she noticed sweat on Yami's forehead and Yami was sniffling. Mai walked over to Yami's sleeping form, she placed her lips gently to Yami's forehead. "Seto, I think you should get the doctor" Mai whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Yami's pretty warm, he's sweating and sniffling. I think he's gotten worse."

Seto's eyes widened a little bit and he turned to walk out of the room to retrieve the doctor. He returned a few minutes later with the doctor at his heels. The doctor retrieved a thermometer and stuck it in Yami's ear. "One hundred one point three" the doctor reported. "I've gotta get that fever down." He turned and walked out of the room.

Mai grabbed Yami's hand while they waited for the doctor to return. Yami groaned and opened his eyes "Y-Yugi?"

"No bub. It's me" Mai said sadly.

"Mai?"

"Mhm. How you feeling?"

"The physical therapist said I can go home tomorrow. But I can't work for another week."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this hospital."

Mai giggled lightly "Yeah, I know how you're dying to get out of here."

Yami smiled a weak smile "Yeah. I can't wait." Yami sighed, turning his head to the side and lowered his eyelids.

Mai rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him "Yami. Cheer up. Soon you'll be back to work, and out of this hospital."

Yami shook his head "I'm not going back to work, Mai."

"Wh-What?" Mai almost shouted "Yami, you love your job."

"But I love Yugi more" Yami said quietly looking back up at Mai "My job gives me the adrenaline rush I've been searching for. But Yugi makes my heart skip a beat, my knees grow weak, and my brain go blank. A life without Yugi, isn't worth living. I have to have him."

Mai smiled in understanding. She ran her hand across Yami's cheek as she sighed "Okay. But Yami, just remember, we'll always be here for you."

"I know you are. And I love you guys for it."

"We love you too Yami. Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will."

The doctor walked back in with medicene for Yami to take. "Take this Yami, it'll make you sleepy, but it'll make you better."

"Okay."

Yami took the midicene, swallowing it down with the water provided. The doctor placed the water on the bedside table as Yami laid back down. "Okay you guys, Yami is going to need rest. You can come back in a couple hours."

"Alright. Get some sleep Yami, we'll be back in a couple hours" Seto said, waving at his cousin.

"Okay. Bye you guys."

"Bye" they all waved as they walked out the door.

* * *

**~A couple hours later~**

Seto, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Yugi were all walking towards the hospital. Mai hadn't told anyone of Yami's plans to resign from FDI.

Yugi sighed, he was afraid that Yami wouldn't want to talk to him, and was scared he was mad at him. But he wanted to make things right, Yami meant everything to him, and he didn't want to give him up.

"Hey doc" Seto greeted as they walked in, Yugi stayed at the back of the group, out of sight, just in case Yami didn't want to see him.

"Hey Seto" the doctor greeted smiling. "That shorter one of your group seemed pretty secretive when he walked in here. Had his hood pulled up and everything."

Everyones eyes widened "What? Yugi is right here!"

Yugi stepped out from behind everyone. "Th-Then who's in there with your cousin?" The doctor asked, his eyes widening as well.

They all ran for the room, Seto kicked in the door. A short figure was sitting on Yami's stomach, their hands wrapped around his throat. Yami was struggling to get them off him, kicking his feet, while also fighting for air. "Get off of him!" Yugi growled as he launched at the figure.

Yugi shoved the person off Yami and stood next to Yami as he coughed to breathe. "Freeze! FDI!" Seto yelled, but the person jumped out the window and into the tree. "Let's go! We have to catch them!"

Seto, Joey, Duke, and Mai ran out of the room, leaving Yugi to look after Yami. Yami was finally able to stop coughing long enough for his eyes to quit watering and his vision to clear up. He looked up, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Yugi.

"Y-Yugi?"

A small smile went across Yugi's face as he nodded. "I'm here" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry" Yami whispered.

"Yami I don't want you to choose between the job you love and me."

"Yugi. I'd choose you."

"It's just I-" Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, his eyes widening a bit "You what?"

"I'd choose you. Yugi, you mean the world to me, and I love you. I don't want to let you go." Yami turned around and grabbed a stack of papers from the bedside table "This is my resignation, and Brutus' retiring papers. I filled them out earlier." He handed the papers to Yugi "I want you to hand them in. I'm not able to leave yet, and it'll take two weeks to finalize it."

Yugi took the papers and gazed over them. He looked back at Yami before turning the papers sideways in his hands. Seto, Duke, Joey, and Mai came walking back in and watched as Yugi ripped the papers into shreds, throwing the shreds in the air. Yugi grabbed Yami's face and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Yami's eyes widened as they pulled away "Yugi? What are you doing?"

"Yami, I don't want you to quit your job. I don't want you to stop doing what you love."

"But-"

Yugi put his finger to Yami's lips "I want to stand next to you. The same way I've been standing next to you. The fact that you were willing to resign from the FDI proves that you love me more than anything in this world. But, I want you to be happy Yami."

"Yugi, I am happy with you."

"But you're happy when you're with me _and_ working. Besides" he giggled as he put Yami's bangs behind his ears "I can't let Brutus be retired after saving his master's life."

Yami chuckled "I told you, you liked the dog more" he said quietly as he leaned up towards Yugi.

"I may like the dog more. But I love you more than the dog" Yugi whispered as he leaned into Yami, their lips meeting in the middle.

"I've missed you so much" Yami whispered as they broke away and put their foreheads together.

"I've missed you too" Yugi whispered back.

Seto cleared his throat and the two turned towards him. "As much as I'd hate to break up this romantic scene. I need to know if you saw that person's face."

Yami shook his head "No, they had on a mask."

"Did you recognize them?"

"I don't even know if it was male or female, Seto. I was busy struggling to breathe."

"So, you didn't see anything?"

Yami shook his head sadly "No. That has to be the sixth person under Pegasus though. They're out for a kill. We have to be careful. That means guarding these guys as well Seto. They want whoever took down Pegasus' operation. That's us, and they'll take out the people we love as well."

"Yeah. Yugi, I think you should stay here with Yami. I'll make sure everyone else is safe. I'll get an officer outside your door, Yami."

"Alright. I get released tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The physical therapist said I'm able to walk and do basic things. I just have to come to daily appointments until I get cleared for work. The doc is giving me meds to take for my cold. Once I get the all-clear from the physical therapist for work I have to come back here and get an x-ray on my ribs to see how they're healing."

"Alright. Well, I'll get an officer here for tonight. Just in case they come back. I'm going to lock these windows so no one can get in. Yugi, if you see any suspicious activity outside the windows just yell. The officer will come running."

"Okay" Yugi said.

Seto, Joey, Duke, and Mai walked back out of the room after Seto locked the windows, getting ready for guard tonight. Yami sighed as he sat back in his bed. "How are you feeling?" Yugi asked, turning back towards Yami.

"Better than what I did" he said quietly.

"Are you able to breathe okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright" he said grabbing Yugi's hands. "How are you?"

Yugi smiled, placing his nose against Yami's "I'm better now" he said quietly, rubbing his nose against Yami's.

"I'm glad" Yami whispered. He ran his hands up to either side of Yugi's face, cupping his jaw, he pulled Yugi into a kiss. They kissed each other multiple times, smiling into the kisses until Yugi started giggling. "I still want to take that walk" Yami said.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand as he sat on the edge of the bed "I'd like that, very much."

"Ya know, I heard of this cake place. It's having a tasting day next Monday. Would you like to go with me?"

"Won't you be working by then?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean we can't go after I get off work and you get out of school."

Yugi smiled "Okay. Sounds like fun."

"Getting to taste more than thirty kinds of cakes. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll have fun. You and your chocolate cake" Yami chuckled.

"I love chocolate cake" Yugi chirped.

"You love chocolate anything, honey."

"I know" Yugi said quietly as he laid his head on Yami's chest.

Yami started running his hand through Yugi's hair, wrapping the other arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You wanna cuddle up here with me tonight?" Yami whispered.

"Yami, I don't think theres enough room for the two of us."

"But Yuugiii" Yami pouted. Yugi turned his head and looked up at Yami "I miss cuddling with Brutus."

Yugi smiled sympathetically "Yami. I'm not a dog."

"I know you're not. But, I'm a cuddler. I won't do anything, or try anything. I just want to cuddle. Holding a blanket isn't the same as cuddling."

Yugi giggled "You've been holding your blanket?"

"It's the only thing that offered any comfort after you left. I kept cuddled into my blankets. I'd pretend I was hugging you. But, it wasn't enough. I'd just cry more. The blankets didn't smell like you, they didn't feel like you, they didn't giggle like you, they-"

Yugi put his finger back over Yami's lips "I'm really sorry. I overreacted. But, I thought about it, and I realize that you mean too much to me for me to make you choose between me and your job." Yugi placed his hands on either side of Yami's face "I want to be with the man I met. I want to be with you because of who you are. And I don't want you to give up your job. It makes you who you are. And I love who you are."

Yami chuckled softly as Yugi's lips fell onto his once again. "And you say I'm a romancer" Yami chuckled.

Yugi chuckled with Yami "I've always been a more gentle person. And I kind of fit the description of a romantic person. You're a big, muscular, tanned, handsome, FDI agent. Not exactly someone you see as a romancer."

"Oh, so a slightly-taller-than-you FDI agent can't be romantic?"

"You seem to be able to."

Yami smiled and shook his head "Ya know, you were right about one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" Yami said quietly. "I can tell you what I did do though."

"You already did."

"I only told you about the blanket thing."

"There's more?"

"Mhm."

"What else?"

"My doctor left my charts in here" Yami looked down and lowered his voice "I changed some stuff on his charts so I could attempt to be released the day after you ran out."

"I see it didn't work" Yugi said, his eyes dulling.

"He walked in while I was writing" Yami said looking back up.

"And your punishment?"

"I had to get a lot of tests. A lot of blood drawn. And a few shots, with some more x-rays so he could redo my charts."

Yugi giggled "Bet you didn't like that."

Yami shook his head "Nooo. No I did not."

Yugi rolled over so he was on the bed facing Yami, a smile on his face. He laid his arm gently across Yami's stomach, laying his head on Yami's chest. The two of them laid there, Yami rubbing Yugi's back in soothing circles, Yugi tracing patterns on Yami's chest. They watched t.v., ate dinner together, and fell asleep cuddled into each others' arms that night, happy to have the other back.

**Me: Wow! That was a long ass chapter . Took forever to write... ^.^ But it was worth it. The sixth worker will remain this mysterious person for a few more chapters. Well, I'll tell you this much, their identity isn't revealed until sometime AFTER Yami gets back to work ^w^ Anyway, as always, and until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**


	14. Ch 14: Finally Free

**Me: Okay, here goes chapter 14. :) I hope I can keep on the roll I've been on. I haven't felt as stressed out here lately, so I'm able to keep the ball rolling ^w^ I'm also sick, AGAIN! So over it :/ Anyway, here it goes. :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^ Also, Yami gets released this chapter ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 14**

**Finally Free**

Yami was the first to wake up in the morning. He smiled at the smaller form still resting peacefully on his chest. He reached over and grabbed the phone on the bedside table so he could order them some breakfast, careful not to wake Yugi up.

Yugi woke up ten minutes after Yami. Looking up he was greeted with softened crimson red eyes and a smile. "Good morning" Yami said.

"Good morning, Yami" Yugi said. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes so he was able to see more clearly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I think that was the best nights sleep I've had in days" Yugi said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, Yugi's stomach let out a growl, causing Yugi to blush. "I'll take that as a yes" Yami chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing I got you breakfast in bed" he whispered.

"Huh?"

Yami motioned towards the tray on the bedside table "Got you some chocolate milk, chocolate chip pancakes with sausage, and a chocolate muffin for dessert."

"Well, someone definantly knows how to spoil me" Yugi giggled.

"Indeed I do. I figured, our final meal in here, should be your favorites" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"Thank you very much" Yugi said kissing Yami on the lips.

"You are very welcome." Yami smiled and turned to pick up his cup.

"What are you drinking?"

"Coffee. You want a drink?"

"No thanks. I've got chocolate milk" Yugi chirped.

Yami chuckled as Yugi grabbed his chocolate milk. Yugi sat between Yami's legs while he ate and fed Yami at the same time. They were sharing bites, laughing at each others' jokes, sharing kisses, and holding each other once the meal was over with.

* * *

The doctor walked into the room around nine, Yami's charts in his hands. "Okay, Mr. Sennen. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel a lot better."

"How's that cold?"

"Pretty sure your meds are doing the trick. My throat is a little sore, and my nose is still stuffy, but I'm okay."

"Alright. Any pain in the ribcage?"

"Nope."

"Any pain in your left leg?"

"Nope."

"Are you ready for physical therapy?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's get you down there. Here's your shorts and t-shirt" the doctor said tossing Yami a pair of long gym shorts and a loose t-shirt.

Yugi stood so Yami could get up. Yugi noticed Yami was already in shorts, but they were white, like the t-shirt he was wearing. White was definantly not Yami's color.

Yami went into the bathroom and changed, coming out a few minutes later. "Forgot to give you your socks" the doctor said handing Yami a pair of socks.

Yami leaned against the wall and pulled on his socks, before the three of them left the room. They walked down the stairs, taking the stairs so the doctor could ensure Yami would be okay on his own stairs.

Yami passed the getting dressed test, going down the stairs test, and now it was time for his physical therapy. They walked down the hallway towards the physical therapy room. Yugi noticed very few people in the lobby, and a few children running around outside. He hadn't realized that he had stopped until Yami walked back to stand by his side. Yami looked at Yugi and followed his gaze to the children playing. "Do you know them?"

Yugi shook his head "No. It's nothing. C'mon, let's get to physical therapy."

Yami watched Yugi walk away. He glanced at the kids once more before walking after Yugi. Yami kept glancing a curious eye towards Yugi, but looked away before Yugi noticed him looking, or just smiled when he was caught staring.

Yami had to stretch, and warm up before the physical therapist started on anything. The physical therapist showing him how to stretch and what workout to do to make sure Yami didn't harm himself or push himself past his limits in any way.

Yugi watched Yami work out, run tredmils, do weird stretches that he assumed had something to do with Yoga, and watched Yami fall over a couple times completely out of breath. Yami was panting and sweating, he'd even fallen off the treadmils and had some burns on his legs, but he knew Yami wouldn't give up. Yami would continue to work until he fell over dead, because Yami wasn't a quitter.

"Okay Mr. Sennen. A few restrictions before I give you your release papers. One, no lifting anything over eighty pounds, you could snap a rib. No cuddling with your dogs, they could crush a rib. No heavy work, and the rest you've already heard from your doctor."

"Yeah, I know" Yami sighed.

"Alright. Well, here's this. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you." Yami took the paper from the physical therapist and walked back out of the room with Yugi and the doctor.

"Okay Yami. Sign this, and you're free to go."

Yami was all to willing to sign the paper the doctor had. He nearly dropped the clipboard as he grabbed it to sign the paper attached.

Yami and Yugi walked back to the room, grabbed Yami's things, and the two of them walked out together. "Now, I just have to go home, shower, shave, and change."

Yugi threaded his arm around Yami's "I'm sure the boys will be happy to see you."

Yami chuckled "I have a feeling they're not going to be to happy about not being able to cuddle with me though."

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder "They'll be okay."

Yami stopped and gently turned Yugi towards him, placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded "I'm fine."

"You've been acting weird since you saw those little kids."

"It's just-" Yugi sighed shaking his head "It's nothing, Yami. It's not important right now."

Yami sighed and gently cupped Yugi's face "Yugi, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'll talk about it when it comes time to talk about it. Okay?" Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

Yami smiled back and nodded "Okay. But, if you need to talk about it beforehand, let me know."

"I will."

"Alright. Let's go see my boys!" Yami cheered causing Yugi to giggle.

The two of them walked hand in hand towards Yami's house. Yami put aside whatever was bothering Yugi, he didn't want to push him too hard to talk about it, he'd talk about it when he was ready.

**Me: Okay, that's where I'm ending that. :) Hope you all enjoyed! ^w^ Idk what's happening next chapter, I know I'm putting in at least one more chapter before I time skip to where Yami goes back to work :3 Anyway Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	15. Ch 15: Welcome Home

**Me: Okay, I am finally over my cold :3 Well, mostly :P Anyway, chapter 15 of FDI :3 I'm working on getting ahead on this story so I can start on some other stories ^w^ Once again, if you guys have questions or would like updates of when the next update is coming, I've made a FFN facebook account. You can find the link in my profile. ^w^ I'll be there to answer any questions, and I'll be posting about future stories, upcoming updates, and all that other good stuff ^w^ Anyway, on to chapter 15, this is later in the day from the last chapter. I've also done the math, Yami and Yugi have been together for ALMOST one month. There's a special day, and a special way they'll be celebrating their one month anniversary. :3 However, little Yugi has completely forgotten about it ;) No more spoilers ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) **

***sweatdrops* Also, I'd like to point out (Just to ensure everyone knows) Yugi is 21 in this fanfic. Joey, Ryou, Malik, Serenity, and Mai are also 21. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Tristan, and Duke are 22. :3 Just reminding everyone ^w^' because in the 1st and 2nd chapters we were celebrating Yugi's 21st birthday XD**

**FDI**

**Chapter 15**

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Yami and Yugi continued to walk down the sidewalk hand in hand, happy to finally be out and away from the hospital. "Are you happy to finally be out, Yami?"

"I am. It feels good to be outside again."

"Was the hospital bed more comfy than your bed at home?"

"Um, no. No it was not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My bed is sooo much comfier. Comfier?" Yami raised a brow as he thought about the word.

Yugi giggled "It's a word, Yami."

"Sounds weird though."

"A lot of words sound weird, doesn't mean they're not words."

"Very true" Yami nodded in agreement.

Yugi shook his head, a smile spreading across his face "You're so silly, Yami."

"But what would you do without me?"

"Lay in my bed and cry" Yugi said quietly.

Yami stopped and looked at Yugi, his eyes widening "Really?"

Yugi nodded as he lowered his head "Yeah. I was mad at you, but mostly, I was angry at myself. I shouldn't have overreacted like I did. I just don't want to see you get hurt again." His voice was cracking and tears began running down his face.

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, tilting his head upwards to look at him. He ran his thumbs back and forth across Yugi's cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling. "Yugi, I told you I'd be careful. And I was careful. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't think they'd blow up their own warehouse. I promise to be more careful, Yugi. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too" Yugi smiled as Yami leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "C'mon, let's go see our boys."

Yami chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and the two of them continued down the sidewalk towards Yami's house. "You know, we'd get there faster if I had my truck."

Yugi chuckled and shook his head "Stop being lazy, Yami. Enjoy the outside."

"I am enjoying it. It is a beautiful day out today. Not to hot, not to cold, just right for a walk with the most beautiful man I know."

Yugi slapped Yami playfully on the chest "Oh shut up" he giggled.

Yami chuckled and leaned over to rub noses with Yugi. The two of them continued laughing together as they walked up Yami's porch steps. Yami pulled out his keys and placed them in the door, unlocking it.

Yami swung the door open, backing out of the way for Yugi to walk in. "SURPRISE!" Yugi jumped into Yami's arms as their friends jumped up and surprised the two of them.

Yami stood in the doorway, Yugi in his arms, and eyes wide. "Um... Okay" he said blinking.

"Welcome home, Yami" Ryou greeted.

"Thanks. Next time you guys should try not giving Yugi a heart attack. I can feel his heartbeat against my arm."

Yugi slowly lowered himself back down to the floor, calming down from the surprise. He smiled sweetly before taking a deep breath "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY!?"

Yami and the others laughed at Yugi's outburst. "Welcome home, Yams" Joey said walking over and placing his arm around Yami's shoulder.

"Thanks Joey." The sound of barking and thundering steps on the floor above alerted Yami to his dogs headed his way. Joey moved out of the way as Brutus and Blue came running his way. Blue leapt into Yami's arms as Brutus placed his front paws on Yami's chest. Blue licked Yami's right cheek while Brutus licked his left cheek. Yami chuckled and ruffled Brutus' ears "Hey boys."

Yami made Brutus get down then bent down and placed Blue on the ground. "I see those guys missed you as much as you missed them" Yugi giggled as he walked over to stand by Yami.

"Well of course they did" Yami chuckled.

Brutus' ears perked up as he noticed Yugi. He jumped and tackled Yugi to the floor, licking his face as they hit the ground. "Brutus, no" Yugi giggled, turning his head back and forth to escape the dog's slobbery kisses.

Yami chuckled "Looks like they missed you just as much."

"A.. Little.. Help" Yugi said, still turning his head side to side.

"Alright, Brutus, back off." Brutus stopped licking Yugi's face and walked backwards off him. "Good boy" Yami chuckled, ruffling Brutus' ears.

Yami, Yugi, and all their friends walked into the living room. Yami sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. Yugi chuckled "Comfy?"

"Hai" Yami sighed.

Yugi sat on the left arm of Yami's chair while everyone else took seats around the living room. "So Yami, how's it feel to be home?"

"Feels good, Seto. It feels good."

Blue walked over and jumped up on Yami's lap while Brutus laid at his feet. "I feel like I've been away from home for years" Yami said, running his left hand across Blue's back.

Seto chuckled "Well, it's only been weeks, not years."

"I know. So" Yami sat up and looked around the room "What's everyone been up to in my absense?"

Joey blushed as he looked over at Seto, but Yami was quick to notice. Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he looked between the two "What is going on between you two?"

"Well. Yami. You remember our 'plans' we made when we turned thirteen?"

"Which 'plans' are you talking about? Because we made a lot of plans when we were younger."

"Think really hard Yami. We were in health class when we made these plans."

Yami blinked, looking in different directions, furrowing his brows as he thought about it. His eyes widened and he turned back towards Seto "No way."

"Way" Seto chuckled nodding his head.

"How much did you spend on it?"

"Only a thousand." Joey held up his left hand and showed off the diamond ring around his ring finger.

"Only? Seto?" Yami asked, raising his brow.

Seto chuckled "Well, ya know, we make good money at the FDI and I've been saving up for a while."

"Did you finally get your house paid off?"

"Yeah. Last month."

"Oh."

"Did you pay yours off?"

"I paid for mine in full, Seto."

"How'd you- Ohh, insurance money?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad's insurance money."

"Do you have anything left from that?"

"Umm.. Like five grand."

"Really? How much did you get from that?"

"Um, sixty a piece, so hundred twenty."

Seto's jaw dropped "What the hell did you do with all that money?"

"Well, I spent fourty on this house, that left eighty. I spent thirty-five on the garage, that left fifty-five. Spent five on my truck, that left fifty. Spent a bunch on new carpeting, the hardwood in the kitchen, the tiling in the bathroom, then my bathroom sink quit working so I had to fix that. I paid to put up the fence in the backyard, spent a bunch on Brutus' vet bills, spent a bunch on Blue when I got him, had to buy that milk and stuff. And, after I bought everything I needed, I have five left."

"Well, at least you only spent it on what you needed."

"Exactly. I spent it responsibly, and now my house is up to date, and I have extra cash just in case something goes wrong. Why are we talking about me?"

"Because we got on the topic of money."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, what else besides those two being engaged?"

"Marik and Malik are going out" Bakura blurted.

Marik's eyebrows furrowed at Bakura as everyone else's eyes widened. "Well, Bakura is going out with Ryou!" Marik yelled.

"Tristan is dating Serenity" Ryou chirped.

"WHAT!?" Joey yelled.

"Duke is dating Mai" Seto said casually.

"Well that's no surprise" Yami said in a monotone voice, a bored expression on his face.

Seto chuckled "Truely it isn't."

Duke furrowed his brows "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Yami and Seto said together, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh you guys are assholes."

Everyone started laughing "So, what's going on between you and Yugi?" Duke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Duke said lowering his eyelids and wiggling his eyebrows, causing Yugi to blush.

"Get your head outta the gutter, Devilin. We hug, we kiss, we hold hands, and we cuddle. Nothing else goes on."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yep."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A month next monday."

"What?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned towards Yami "I-Is that why you asked me to go to that place with you?"

Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand "I wanted to do something you love to do."

Yugi matched Yami's smile as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami chuckled, moved Blue to his right, and gently pulled Yugi into his lap. "I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Yugi" Yami said snuggling into Yugi's hair as Yugi leaned against him.

"Awwww" The group of friends all said.

"Oh, get the hell outta here" Yami yelled playfully waving his arm at the group.

Seto chuckled as he stood from the chair he was sitting in. "I've gotta go anyway. We need to get home before it gets dark."

"Alright. Have a safe trip home guys" Yami said waving to his friends as they got up to leave.

"Enjoy your night at home, Yami" Ryou said smiling as he walked out with the others.

"Bye you guys" Yugi said waving at everyone as they left.

Yami and Yugi sat in the chair watching t.v., Brutus at Yami's feet and Blue beside Yami in the chair. Yugi sighed and stood from the chair, stretching his limbs, after an hour of watching t.v. "What do you want for dinner, Yami?"

"How about we order something?" Yami said tilting his head to the side.

"What are we ordering?"

"I dunno. You pick."

Yugi chuckled in his throat as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the arms of the chair "Is there a reason why you're spoiling me today?"

"Just want you to know how happy I am to have you back" Yami said, a smile kissing his lips.

"I never really left, Yami. I just needed some time to think."

Yami furrowed his brows and folded his lips "Ya know, Mai said the same thing."

"Really?"

"Mhm. She said you just had to think."

"Well, so far, she hasn't been wrong."

Yami chuckled as Yugi leaned in closer. "Ya know, I think you're right."

"I usually am" Yugi whispered.

"I've learned to agree to that" Yami chuckled, leaning in and claiming Yugi's lips in a kiss.

Blue jumped down from the chair and ran off elsewhere. Yugi put his knees on either side of Yami's legs, sitting down on Yami's lap. He placed his wrists on Yami's shoulders, lacing his fingers behind Yami's neck. "You know what?"

"What?" Yami asked placing his hands on Yugi's hips.

"Let's order from somewhere you want to eat from."

"And why is that?"

"Because you've done all these sweet things for me today, and I want to do something sweet for you."

"You've been there for me, cuddled with me last night, supported me in physical therapy. Pretty sure you've done enough sweet things today."

"Well, then let's pick a place together."

"Have you ever had Italian?"

"You mean like spaghetti?" Yugi asked tilting his head sideways.

Yami chuckled "Spaghetti is an Italian food, yes. But, Italian food involves more than spaghetti."

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure the only Italian food I've had is spaghetti."

"Well" Yami grunted as he sat up "I know this great Italian restraunt, that delivers, and they have these sample dishes. If you're/+ interested."

"Sounds romantic and delicious" Yugi said placing his forehead against Yami's.

"I can assure you it is" Yami whispered as he tilted his head and pecked Yugi on the lips.

Yugi giggled quietly "So, are we eating at the table?"

"Only way to make it truely romantic, no?"

"I guess you're right."

"I also have candles if you'd rather have dinner by candle light."

"You know what would make this more romantic?"

"Me ti parla in italiano?"

Yugi tilted his head "What?"

Yami chuckled "I said 'Me talking to you in Italian?'"

"You know Italian?"

"Being an FDI agent I had to learn mulitple languages. I can speak Spanish, English, Japanese, Italian, French, and some Latin."

"Some Latin?"

"Yeah, I never really caught on to Latin."

Yugi giggled "So, why did you have to learn those other languages?"

"Because sometimes we catch people, and they don't speak our language. So, we have to know the basic languages so we can talk to them, colonize them, and arrest them while they know their rights."

"Oh. Say something romantic in Italian."

"Honey, Italian, on its own, is romantic."

"I haven't heard Italian before though."

"Okay." Yami thought for a minute before replying. "Tu sei l'amore della mia vita."

"I love that little rolling sound you made with your tongue. What'd you say?"

"You are the love of my life."

Yugi cupped Yami's face and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you so much, Yami."

"Ti amo troppo il mio amore." Yugi tilted his head and Yami chuckled "I love you too my love."

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder "Shall we go get ready for dinner?"

"Si, we shall."

The two of them stood and prepared for dinner. Yami went to shower, shave, and change from his sweaty clothing from physical therapy. Yugi went to get the candles, Yami had told him where to find them. Once done with his shower, Yami called the Italian restraunt and ordered their dinner.

Once it was delivered the two of them sat at the table, the many dishes laid out across the table. They fed each other, suggested different things, spit things in napkins when they didn't like it, chuckled at the faces the other made, shared sweet kisses, and cleaned up their mess when they were finished.

Yugi sighed as he dried his hands off with the towel "Well, I guess I should head home" Yugi said quietly.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as he sat down the towel and started to leave the kitchen. "Yugi" Yami said quietly "I-I'd like for you to stay here with me."

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned to look at Yami "Y-Yami?"

"That sixth person is still out there. I'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed. I-I just want to know your safe." Yami looked up into Yugi's eyes "I'd feel better if you were here with me, where I know you're safe."

Yugi smiled "Yami, I'm able to take care of myself."

"Yugi, please." Yami had a begging expression on his face, but his eyes screamed that he was worried. "Please, stay here."

Yugi's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the fear and worry in Yami's eyes. "O-Okay. Just, calm down."

Yami relaxed a little bit "Is your grandfather at home?"

"No" Yugi giggled as he shook his head "Grandpa went off to another dig. He isn't scheduled to be back for a couple of months."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about protecting him as well."

"Nope" Yugi chirped.

Yami chuckled "Alright. Let's get to sleep. Goodnight, Yugi."

Yami walked out of the kitchen and turned towards the living room, already in his pajama pants and loose t-shirt. Yugi reached out and grabbed the back of Yami's shirt. Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi, a brow raised. "I-I want to cuddle. I-If that's okay" Yugi said quietly, a light pink blush going over his cheeks.

Yami smiled and turned to face Yugi "Okay. But I don't think we'll both fit on the couch."

Yugi looked up at Yami and started laughing "I wasn't talking about on the couch, Yami."

"Of course you weren't" Yami chuckled sheepishly.

The two of them chuckled together as they headed upstairs to bed. "Wow, your bedroom is so clean" Yugi said as they reached Yami's room.

"I'm twenty-two years old. Did you expect it to be filthy?"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly "Weelll" he sang.

Yami glared at Yugi playfully "What made you think my room would be messy?"

"You work for the FDI and you're never at home. You just seem like the kind of person that's always too busy to do any work at home."

Yami raised a brow "But, I'm home every night. And even if I never were home, that means I couldn't mess up my room either ya goofball."

Yugi giggled and stuck out his tongue, causing Yami to chuckle. Yami walked over to him and kissed his forehead "Alright, I'm full, and I'm wore out. It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep" he said quietly.

The two of them crawled in bed, Yugi laid down while Yami reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the blankets over them as he laid down. He wrapped his arms firmly around Yugi's chest, kissing Yugi on the cheek and laying with his nose behind Yugi's ear.

Yugi smiled, snuggling backwards towards Yami and into the embrace, he felt safe with Yami behind him, his arms wrapped around him, protecting him from any and all danger. The two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, laying comfortably together.

* * *

**Me: Holy shitocky mushrooms, that took FOREVER! I didn't think I'd ever get done with this chapter. Pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've wrote XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ^w^ Until next time *waves* Goodbye! :)**

***Translated by Google Translate and my own knowledge of the Italian language ^w^***

**Me ti parla in italiano?- Italian- Me talking to you in Italian?**

**Tu sei l'amore della mia vita- Italian- You are the love of my life**

**Ti amo troppo il mio amore- Italian- I love you too my love**


	16. Ch 16: Learning You

**Me: Okay, so, for the most part I've decided to not skip over the WHOLE week that Yami was off work, but out of the hospital. Anyway, I'm going to plan some fun stuff for him and Yugi to do together ^w^ And maybe they'll even enjoy some time with the friends that don't work :3 Anyway, we'll see what happens. This is a very long chapter XD I'll inform you before I do any crazy time skips ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 16**

**Learning You**

Yugi stretched as he woke up, letting out a yawn. The first thing he noticed was that Yami's arms were no longer around him, but he was still in bed. Yugi rolled over and covered his mouth to cover the laughter that threatened to bubble out.

Yami was wrapped up in the blankets, laying on his stomach, and his hair was a terrible mess. Yugi leaned his head on his left hand, his elbow propping his head up. He gently brushed Yami's hair out of his face with his right hand, smiling as the sleeping face was revealed. Yami peeked his left eye open "Morning" he said closing his eye again.

"Morning sleepyhead" Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled and blinked his eyes open "Just a little tired, that's all."

"I can see that."

Yami chuckled "C'mere, let's cuddle a little longer" he said holding up his left arm for Yugi to crawl under.

Yugi cuddled into Yami's t-shirt covered chest. He tilted his head up as Yami looked down at him and rubbed their noses together. Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the lips. Yugi's stomach let out a growl as they broke apart, causing Yugi to blush. Yami chuckled "Let's go get you something to eat shall we?"

Yugi chuckled sheepishly "Yeah, probably should." Yugi quickly rolled on top of Yami and sat on his waist, holding down his arms with his hands. Yami raised a brow "You cook it" Yugi giggled before jumping up and running out of the room.

Yami chuckled, shaking his head as he got up from the bed. Yugi was standing in the kitchen when he got down there, looking out the window. Yami walked up behind him to see what he was doing. Yugi looked down at the counter, a blank look on his face. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "Just thinking" he chirped as he looked back up, a smile on his face.

Yami sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly "Sometimes, you make no sense at all."

Yugi giggled "I know."

Yami shook his head and walked over to the cabinets. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What do you have?" Yugi asked wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"I have pancakes, eggs, bacon, I can make some breakfast sandwiches if you'd like."

"Do you have croissants?"

"I do. Would you like some?"

"Yes. Please."

"Cheese or no cheese?"

"Cheese, please."

Yami chuckled "Now you're just rhyming."

Yugi giggled "I just said please."

"Aren't you just a polite gentleman?"

"I try to be."

Yami walked back and forth in the kitchen fixing their breakfast sandwiches. Yugi watched, turning his head back and forth as he watched Yami, basically, pace the floor. Yami twirled around and sat the plate in front of Yugi, the breakfast sandwich put together on the plate. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Okay."

Yami placed a glass in front of Yugi with chocolate milk in it. He bent down to whisper in Yugi's ear "I figured you'd want your favorite drink" he whispered and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi took a sip of the chocolate milk and smiled happily "This is like the best chocolate milk ever!"

"I made it with cocoa powder."

"It's delicious."

Yami chuckled as he took his seat next to Yugi, a cup of coffee and his plate in his hands. "When did you make coffee?"

"One of the things I was doing when I was running back and forth."

Yugi looked over his shoulder and sure enough, a pot of coffee was brewed in the coffee pot.

"Yami? Why do you make a whole pot?"

"Just wait a few minutes. You'll see why" he said, a bored expression on his face.

Yugi tilted his head in question but decided to eat and not question it. The two of them were halfway through their sandwiches when a knock sounded at the door. "And this is why I make a whole pot of coffee." Yami chuckled as he excused himself from the table and went to answer the door.

When Yami came back through all their friends walked in with him. Yami took his seat once again, Seto and Mai walked over to the coffee pot to pour themselves cups of coffee.

"Yer here early Yug'" Joey said walking into the kitchen.

"I stayed here last night" Yugi said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Wipe the smirk from your face Devilin, we only cuddled" Yami warned.

The smirk dropped from Duke's face as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Yugi giggled "Yami, drink your coffee so we can go to physical therapy."

"Okay. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"I did. It was delicious. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Yami and Yugi sat in the kitchen while Yami finished his coffee. Once finished they went upstairs, changed, and walked out the door followed by their friends. Yami locked the door behind him and turned back to the group, Yugi by his side. "Enjoy your day at work guys. I'm off to physical therapy. Make sure you check those files from the Pegasus case. There has to be something on that sixth person. The rest of you are more than welcome to come back here."

They waved to the friends and went off towards the hospital for Yami's physical therapy.

* * *

Yami and Yugi returned to the house after physical therapy. Yami grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. Meanwhile, Yugi was making plans for his friends to come over and bring some games that they could play together. They planned out different games to play the whole week, saving a special game for Friday when Yami was finally done with his hospital work.

Yugi was giggling while reading a text message when Yami walked in the livingroom. Yami leaned over and raised a brow in Yugi's face "Wha's so funny?" Yami asked around his toothbrush.

"Nothing. Just talking to Joey" Yugi giggled.

"Mm" Yami turned and walked away, headed back towards the bathroom.

Yugi blushed as a thought occured to him. He turned and looked at Yami, sure enough, he was shirtless, in black leather pants, a silver belt looped through the loops, barefoot, with a towel around his shoulders.

Yami finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the livingroom, taking a seat on the couch. Yugi looked up at him, a light blush still on his cheeks.

Yami seemed tranced by the news on the t.v., giving Yugi the perfect opportunity to get a good look at his boyfriend. Yami was muscle toned, perfectly tanned skin to a beautiful caramel color, his tattoos showing on his muscular arms, his hair was combed back, a few water droplets still dripping from it, running down his shoulder blades and chest. His hip bones showed a little over the top of his pants, his flat stomach curved as he leaned forward, watching the t.v. His legs were long, and he seemed to like to sit with them either apart a little ways so his elbows could rest on them while his hands hung loosely in the middle, or crossed while he sat back on whatever furniture he was sitting on. His feet weren't too big, but they weren't too small, and Yami seemed to keep himself well groomed, his nails were trimmed as were his toenails, he always smelled good too.

Yami felt Yugi's eyes on him and turned his head towards him. Yugi's blush darkened a little when Yami caught him staring, his eyes widening a little bit. Yami tilted his head, completely clueless "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "No. But, why are you shirtless?"

"Oh, Blue got ahold of my shirt. He's running around the house with it. Haven't went upstairs to get a different one yet." Yami said smiling sheepishly "I can go get another one, if I'm bothering you."

Yugi grinned sheepishly "Oh, no. I was just curious is all. You've never been shirtless around me."

Yami smiled and stood from the couch, walking over towards the chair. He leaned down and touched his nose to Yugi's as Yugi turned his head towards him. "I'm gonna go upstairs and put a shirt on. If you're able to get my shirt back from my dog, I'd love to have it back" Yami chuckled.

Yami turned to walk away and Yugi stood up. "Yami, wait."

Yami turned and raised a brow "Is something wrong?"

"Um, I-I just wanted to let you know that some of our friends are coming over."

"Oh. Okay." Yami blinked as he looked at Yugi "Is that it?"

"Um. N-No" Yugi lowered his voice as he spoke, his blush darkening.

"What else then?"

Yugi moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, laying his head on Yami's bare chest. Yami smiled, lowering his eyelids as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close. Yami ran his hands up Yugi's shoulders and cupped his face. He tilted Yugi's face upwards and kissed him softly on the lips "I love you" Yami said quietly.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and placed his against Yugi's. "Did you just want to feel my chest or what?"

Yugi grinned "A little. I was curious."

Yami chuckled "Okay, well, I'm going to get on a shirt before your friends get here."

Yugi giggled "Okay."

Yami tilted his head and kissed Yugi on the lips one more time before heading upstairs to get a shirt.

* * *

Joey, Malik, Ryou, Tristan, and Serenity showed up while Yami was upstairs."It's kinda weird coming over here after spending this time at Yugi's" Ryou said.

"Yeah, but we'll get used to it" Malik said smiling.

"Hey you guys" Yugi greeted.

"Hey Yug, where's Yami?"

"He just went upstairs to put on a shirt." Yugi glanced down as Blue came running through, Yami's shirt in his mouth. "Blue!" Yugi yelled, causing Blue to stop in his tracks. "Drop it!" Blue lowered his head and stuck his tail between his legs, dropping the shirt before running off. "Good boy" Yugi said smiling. He reached down and grabbed the shirt, standing up he came face to face with Yami.

"I see you got my shirt back" Yami chuckled.

"Yep. He dropped it" Yugi said smiling.

Yami went to grab the shirt and Yugi took it away. "Now you're stealing it from me?"

"Yep" Yugi chirped as he pulled the shirt over his head, pulling it down over his own shirt. "I like this shirt" Yugi said straightening the sleeves of the long sleeve v-neck shirt.

Yami shook his head and chuckled "It looks good on you. Maybe you should keep it."

"Maybe I will" Yugi countered "Never thought black was my color though."

"It's your color. It complects your pale skin beautifully."

"Thank you" Yugi smiled and hopped once to kiss Yami on the cheek.

Yami smiled back at Yugi and nuzzled his nose with his own nose. "So" Yami said "What are you guys up to?"

"We brought games to play" Ryou chirped holding up a stack of games.

Yami sweatdropped at the sight of the games "Oh goodie" he cheered in a monotone voice.

Yugi giggled and grabbed Yami's hand "I figured you could get to know my friends a bit more on your week off."

"Okay. I'll play your games. What's today's game?"

Yugi walked over to Ryou and began looking through the stack of games in his hands. "Let's start with something simple" he said as he scanned. "Um.. How about Jenga!"

Yami shrugged "Okay."

They all sat in the livingroom enjoying a game of Jenga until Brutus and Blue decided they wanted to play too. Yami grabbed Brutus while Yugi grabbed Blue and the two of them walked the dogs to the back door, releasing them into the backyard. "They'll be okay out there for a little while. Brutus knows what he can and can't do. And if anyone jumps that fence they're going to get a rude awakening when Brutus latches onto their ass" Yami chuckled.

Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, leading him back to the livingroom where their friends had reset the game of Jenga. Yugi sat between Yami's outstretched legs as they played, Yami resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder when it was his go.

They sat and played for a few hours until it was time for the others to go home, fitting in a dinner between their play time. "Bye you guys" Yugi waved to his friends. Yami walked up behind him as he closed the door, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. Yugi turned his head, placing his nose against Yami's cheek. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did." Yami turned Yugi in his arms so he was facing him "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"I'd like to take a shower before I go to bed please."

"Okay baby. Do you have clothes?"

"Yeah, I had Joey bring me some."

"You sure you don't want one of my shirts to sleep in? I have bigger shirts that are comfy to wear to bed."

Yugi looked up at Yami "I think I want one of those."

Yami chuckled "Okay, c'mon, we'll go get you one."

"Did you let the dogs in?"

"Yep, they're in the back room eating."

"Oh. Okay."

The two of them walked up the stairs to Yami's room. Yami went through his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt that looked like it would be big on him. "Yami? Why do you have such a big shirt?"

Yami chuckled "Um, I used to be a punk kid. Ya know, the baggy pants, the long shirts, blah blah blah. Well, this is from that stage."

"Oh." Yugi smiled and took the shirt from Yami, headed out of the bedroom and towards the shower.

Yami pulled the blanket from the bed along with the sheets and pillow cases. He put the bed clothes in the clothes basket outside the room. He grabbed a different bed set from the closet and went to making the bed.

Once he was done with the bed he changed into his pajama pants. He stripped off his shirt and was getting ready to put on another one when little arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at Yugi, who was hugged against him, his head still wrapped in his towel. "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "No, just" he sighed and Yami turned him so he was facing him. "Y-Yami? C-Can you sleep without a shirt on tonight?"

Yami's eyes widened but he blinked and relaxed "Alright. If that's what you want" he said softly.

Yami tossed the shirt he had picked up, on the floor and walked with Yugi to the bed. "Okay, let's get some sleep."

"Okay."

Yugi crawled in bed, drying off his hair and leaving it messy, he didn't feel like brushing it at the moment. Yami took the wet towel from Yugi and threw it in the basket outside the door.

Walking back in the room, Yami looked at Yugi curled up on the bed in his shirt that hung down to Yugi's thighs, and a pair of boxers Joey had brought in Yugi's bag. His legs were curled up against his thin, body, his arms crossed over each other, the hands in front of his forehead. He looked like a small child. His breathing was slow, his eyes were closed, and he looked to be asleep.

Yami lowered his eyelids and walked towards the bed. He climbed in gently next to Yugi. "Yugi? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm" Yugi hummed, attempting to open his eyes again.

Yami chuckled softly "Nevermind" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Yugi and holding him close. Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and snuggled into his wet hair, falling asleep quickly.

**Me: Oh. My. Ra! That chapter was ridiculously long! I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope I didn't fk it up. And thank you to the guest reviewers and all other reviewers for your reviews! ^w^ I hope I did okay on this chapter. I'll work on chapter 17 in a bit, I have to get to work on my other stories XD I have three other stories that REALLY need to be worked on... Sigh... This is going to be a looong night... w Anyway, as always, until next time guys and gals *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**


	17. Ch 17: You and Me

**Me: Okay, well, I've decided to use the week Yami has off as a week of Puzzle-fluff :) So, here is more unneccessary puzzle-fluff ^w^ I've skipped over Tuesday, and I went to Wednesday. Next skip is to Friday :3 So! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^.^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 17**

**You and Me**

Yugi hung up his phone and sighed. Yami had been worked especially hard today in physical therapy and wanted nothing more than to have a nap. It was a warm Wednesday and Yami only had two more days of physical therapy. While his strength and everything else was returning to him, it was also exhausting him.

Yugi walked back up the stairs, he had just cancelled the plans with his friends and now he had nothing to do. He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled. Yami was laying on top of the blankets, his head at the foot of the bed, and his feet at the head of the bed. His left leg was hanging off the side of the bed, his right foot laid between the two pillows at the top. His arms were laying outstretched on either side of him. He had taken off his shirt, complaining he was too hot, so he was currently laying in his gym shorts, socks, and appearantly he'd forgotten to take off his sunglasses as well.

Yugi chuckled quietly and walked over, gently taking the sunglasses off Yami's face. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching his boyfriend lay there and sleep.

Yami opened his eyes a little and looked at Yugi "What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Just watching you sleep" Yugi replied quietly.

Yami smiled sleepily and held out his arms "Come lay with me."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. He laid gently on Yami, careful not to hurt him. Yugi placed his hands on either side of Yami's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's waist and smiled as they broke apart. "I love you" Yami said.

"I love you too" Yugi smiled as he laid his head on Yami's bare chest. "Hey Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your parents?" Yugi folded his arms under his chin, looking up at Yami with curious eyes. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my dad was with the CID."

"CID?"

"Yeah, they handle the external things. They're a branch above the FDI."

"Oh. So CID would be promotion for you?"

"Yep. Anyway, my dad was with the CID and he was working on a case. A few men on his crew had already been killed. It was him, his best buddy, and three others that still remained. A bomb had already been set off in the CID HQ, so they knew this case was dangerous. Unfortunately they had no idea who the person was. But dad went in anyway, when they didn't find anything they left and went home.

That night my mom and dad were having date night. I sat at home alone, I was seventeen fixing to turn eighteen. But anyways, when they went out they were taking longer than usual, so I went to bed. I was woke up a few hours later by a knock at the door. Dad's canine companion was barking, he was old and barked at everything anyway. But, I went down and dad's best buddy was at the door. Turns out dad's car had been blown up on their way to the restaurant."

Yugi's eyes widened "Yami, that's terrible."

"Yeah. Dad's buddy was crying more than me though. I guess I always just knew it would happen. With departments like the FDI and CID we know the inevitable is bound to happen. But anyway, Dad's buddy ended up training me. He got me in the police department, I turned out to be really good, so he got me a promotion. I ended up in the FDI at the age of twenty, and I've been there since."

"What happened to your dad's buddy?"

Yami chuckled "My father's buddy is now my chief."

"What!? That short old man is your dad's buddy?"

"Yep. He's still trying to get me promoted."

"Would you take the promotion?"

"I've waited my whole life to get a chance to be with the CID. I've always wanted to be just like my dad."

Yugi smiled "You're a great agent, Yami. But you're an even better man."

"Thanks, Yugi."

"What happened to your dad's canine companion?"

"Ace ended up getting to old. He served as my police canine for the first year, by the second year he had arthritis so bad I had to have him put to sleep. He wasn't even able to get up and walk. I had to carry him into the vet."

"How old was he?"

"Well, Ace was a German Shepherd, they, usually, only live nine to thirteen years. He was thirteen going on fourteen, so he was pushing it."

"Oh. And then you got Brutus?"

"Got Brutus on my second case into the FDI."

Yugi giggled "And you two became partners?"

"Brutus and I basically went through training together. Then we were accepted as partners."

"And now you guys kick ass and take names together."

"Yep. But we kick bad guy ass, not just any ass."

"Bet I can kick _your_ ass."

"Bet I'm _gonna _kick _your_ ass" Yami growled playfully rolling over.

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled over on him, tickling his sides. "Y-Yam-mi n-no" Yugi giggled, attempting to squirm away from his boyfriend.

"Oh no you don't" Yami chuckled as they toppled to the floor.

The two of them laid on the floor laughing together. To see them there, you wouldn't think they were a couple, you'd think of them as a couple buddies just playing around. But they were comfortable around each other, they enjoyed each others company. Sure they bickered at each other every now and then, but they didn't get into heated arguments, and on the rare occassion they did, they sat and talked it out.

They finally calmed down enough to breathe and be able to talk. "Oh my Ra, that was so funny" Yami said holding his sides as he calmed down.

"What.. Happened.. To being tired?" Yugi panted between his laughter.

"I have a very distracting boyfriend" Yami chuckled.

Yugi sat up and pecked Yami on the cheek. "Let's do something fun today."

"Ya know, we still haven't taken that walk along the beach" Yami said lowering his eyelids.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go get my swim trunks on" Yugi chirped as he ran out of the bedroom.

Yami chuckled as he stood to get changed himself. While Yugi was off changing into his own swim trunks, Yami decided to change into his. Yami changed into black swimming trunks with red and white lines on them that hung down just above his knees, short white strings were dangling from the top.

Yami walked downstairs, looking for his sandals, and ran into Yugi. Yugi was standing with his back to Yami, in nothing but his dark purple swim trunks that had blue around the top, they hung down just a little shorter than Yami's and had blue and white flowers on the left side.

Yami walked up behind Yugi "Looking for something?"

Yugi turned around and blushed "Uh. I came in here for something but I don't remember what it was" he admitted sheepishly.

Yami chuckled "I do that all the time. Have you seen a pair of sandals around here?"

"You wear sandals?"

"Yeah." Yami lowered his eyelids at the face Yugi gave him "They are Nike sandals and they are comfortable!" Yugi giggled as Yami walked passed him. "Here's one" Yami said holding up a black and red sandal. He slipped it on his right foot while he went in search for the other one. "Where is that other one?"

Yami continued to look and finally found it behind the chair. He then ran off somewhere to put on a shirt. Yugi slipped on a tight white t-shirt and his own black, white, and purple Jordan sandals.

"Okay. Ready to go?" Yami asked coming back down the stairs in a tight grey tank top.

"Yeah. I'm ready" Yugi said grabbing his beach towel.

"Hey, babe. Um, what'd you do with my sunglasses?"

"Oh." Yugi ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later with Yami's sunglasses. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. Wouldn't be able to see much without these in this weather."

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand as they walked out to his truck. Yami opened Yugi's door for him, letting him climb in before shutting it behind him. After making sure Yugi was in he walked around the truck and got in his own side. They fastened their seatbelts and held hands on the center console as they went down the road.

Once they arrived at the beach the two of them took off their sandals and their shirts, walking down to the beach in just their swim trunks. "Yugi, you're not going to burn are you?"

Yugi shook his head "No, I put on sunscreen at the house."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

"Alright."

The two of them continued hand in hand towards the water, laughing lightly as they talked and joked with each other.

* * *

"You guys? Is that Yugi?" Ryou asked pointing towards their tri-colored spikey haired friend.

"Yeah. Looks like he's with Yami" Malik said squinting to get a better look.

"Let's go talk to them!" Serenity cheered.

Joey grabbed his sister's arm and shook his head "Nah, c'mon ya guys. They're tryin' ta get ta know each otha'. Let's leave 'em be" Joey said smiling as he watched his best friend walk towards the water laughing with his boyfriend.

"Do you guys think Yami is nice to Yugi when we're not around?" Tristan asked, a serious look on his face.

"Whattya talkin' about Tristan. Of course Yami is nice ta Yug" Joey said turning around to look at Tristan.

"If he wasn't, I don't think Yugi would seem so happy if Yami wasn't nice to him" Ryou said looking at Tristan as well.

"It's just. Don't you guys wonder what was said that day in the hospital when Yugi left crying? We all know he left crying, but we don't know why."

"Tristan, I told ya. I went in ta yell at Yami that day an' he was cryin' too."

"Just makes you wonder Joey."

"Yeah, well don' get suspicous. Yami is my boyfriend's cousin."

"Alright. I'm just sayin. Maybe we should keep an eye on him."

The others dismissed Tristan's suspicions and went back to watching the two love birds. Tristan however, wanted to know more. He wanted to make sure Yugi was really safe in the arms of Yami. Yami looked like the kind of guy that didn't give a damn for anyone, and Tristan was going to make sure he took care of his best friend. If he found out Yami was doing anything to hurt Yugi in anyway, Tristan was going to be the first to knock his lights out.

* * *

Yugi giggled as he and Yami walked along the shore line. Yami was laughing right beside him. "It wasn't funny" Yami attempted to pout.

"That was so funny" Yugi giggled.

"I hurt myself that day. My dad sat in his chair and laughed at me. I'm sitting on the floor, begging for help and my parents are pissing their pants laughing at me."

"I'm sorry. I would've done the same thing though."

"It was the dog's fault I fell."

Yugi stopped walking and held his sides as he laughed. Yami glared playfully at Yugi before pushing him into the water. Yugi glared back up at Yami through his wetted down hair. Yami was holding his sides laughing at the glare he was receiving. Yugi reached up and yanked Yami down into the water with him, quickly running through the water that was up to his knees to escape his, now soaked, boyfriend.

Yami flipped his wet hair back and chased Yugi through the knee deep water. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he caught him and pulled him into the water as he fell.

Yami gently pushed Yugi's hair out of his eyes as they resurfaced, running his hands back to Yugi's face and pulling him into a kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, the water was up to their shoulders but they weren't worried about the water at the moment.

* * *

"Does that look like someone that's mean to our best bud Tristan?" Joey asked as they watched the two in the water.

"He's in public Joey. Everyone is nice in public."

"Not everyone" Joey mumbled.

* * *

Yugi grabbed Yami's bottom lip with his teeth as they broke apart, gliding his teeth down Yami's lip and kissing him once again. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist, holding him so he didn't have to swim to stay afloat. Yami swam the two of them back up towards the shore line.

The two of them walked back up towards the water line where they had been walking earlier. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, Yugi wrapping his arm around Yami's waist. "How about we go out for some ice cream" Yami offered.

"That sounds amazing right now" Yugi said smiling.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi as they walked back towards the truck.

Yugi leaned his head on Yami's shoulder as they broke away, smiling the whole way back to the truck. Yami opened Yugi's door, he grabbed Yugi's towel and teased his hair with it, Yugi giggling the entire time. Yugi wrapped his towel around his waist, tucking it in in the front. "Yami, I'm going to get your truck wet."

"It's okay. It's leather, it'll dry."

Yami held out his hand and helped Yugi into the truck once again, before shutting the door and walking over to his own side. Yami dried his own hair before wrapping his towel around his waist. He slipped on his sandals before driving down the road.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were beat by the time they got home. Yugi ended up getting burned on his cheeks and shoulders, so Yami tried to avoid those areas. They ended up having just enough energy to make it to the couch, well, Yugi did anyway. As Yugi collapsed on the couch, Yami just kind of fell beside it. "Oh my gosh! Yami are you okay?" Yugi gasped, covering his mouth with his hand trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm okay, I landed on my ass first, then my back" Yami said from the floor.

Yugi curled up as he started to laugh again. Yami chuckled quietly as he rolled on his side, his eyes drooping closed. Yugi dangled his hand off the side of the couch, running his hand through Yami's hair. He started humming as he put Yami's hair behind his ear. Yami's eyes shut as he fell asleep to Yugi's humming, Yugi falling asleep soon after.

**Me: Sorry, but I'd crack up laughing if someone fell beside the couch, unless it was like a really old person and they got hurt... XD I'm such an ass. Anyway! So I put some suspicions from Yugi's friends into the mix :3 I hope I did okay this chapter ^w^ Next chapter is the final chapter of Yami's week off. :) Anyway, Until next time *waves* Goodbye you guys ^w^**


	18. Ch 18: Twisted

**Me: Okay, skipping over Thursday and going straight to Friday ^w^ So! Yami is finally released from his physical therapy, however isn't able to return to work until Monday! :D lol! Sorry Yami, but at least you're healed!**

**Yami: Way to look at the positives Nickey -.-'**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* heh heh Sorry. Anyway. Here we go with chapter 18 of FDI. Welcome to the newest followers and favoriters! ^w^ I hope you guys enjoy :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO ^w^**

**Cannot believe I forgot to tell you guys this stuff, but luckily Fallen was there to point out that I forgot it XD And one of my reviewers asked about it one time, but I was confused because I thought I had posted it in that chapter XD So thx to the reviewer that did that lol**

**FDI is my made up version of the FBI for those of you who don't know. FDI stands for Federal Department of Investigations. CID is my made up version of the CIA. CID stands for Centeral Intelligence Department :3 Sorry for any confusion. And, instead of the Miranda rights, these guys read the bad guys their Colonial rights when they're arrested ^w^' Can't believe I forgot that XD Thank you Fallen! ^w^**

**FDI**

**Chapter 18**

**Twisted**

Yugi giggled as he watched his boyfriend skipping around the house. Yami was so excited to finally be free of his physical therapy. Yami went running up the stairs with excitement, Yugi didn't know what he was doing, but decided to sit in the chair and wait for him to come back down.

Yugi heard the thu thump of Yami's feet hitting the floor, he was skipping once again. Yugi chuckled, until he heard a loud thump. He turned his head and saw Yami upside down against the wall on the landing of the stairs, his feet up in the air, his head on the floor, and he was looking up at the ceiling. Yugi fell out of the chair he was in, quickly running to the bottom of the stairs. He held back the laughter that threatened to bubble out "Yami! Are you okay?"

"Yugi. I think I pulled a muscle in my groin."

At that point Yugi lost it and fell on the floor laughing. "You idiot! What were you doing?!"

"I attempted to skip down the stairs."

"And how did that work out?"

"It uh. It did not work well."

Yugi held his sides as he laughed harder. "I think we need to get you out of the house before you hurt yourself."

"I'm uh, pretty sure it's to late for that."

Yugi giggled as he walked up the stairs to the landing "Are you able to get up?"

"I dunno."

"Wanna try to get up?"

Yami turned his head to the side as he looked at Yugi "Um. Hm. I guess I can try." Yami managed to stand up, but was bent over, holding himself. "Ya know. It's not so much my groin as my upper thigh." Yami started chuckling "It hurts so bad."

Yugi held his sides as he started laughing again. "What did you think? You were just gonna be able to skip down the stairs?"

"It sounded cool in my head! It just didn't work out when I put the plan into action."

Yugi covered his face "Let's get you out of the house" he said laughing lightly.

The two of them walked down the stairs and out the front door, Yami locking the door behind him. They walked down the sidewalk towards the FDI HQ. Yugi was still giggling when they walked through the doors. "Hey Yug" Joey greeted "What are ya guys up ta?"

At that point Yugi busted out laughing again. "Shut up. It's not funny. I got hurt" Yami said through his own laughter.

"What tha hell is goin on?"

"I fell down the stairs" Yami chuckled.

"You tried skipping down them! You deserved to fall!" Yugi yelled through his laughter, falling on the floor.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!" Yami laughed. "Anyway. I was happy that I'm done with physical therapy, and almost put myself back into it."

"By skipping down the stairs" Yugi laughed from the floor.

"It was a had-to-be-there moment" Yami explained. Yami helped Yugi off the floor and the two chuckled quietly as they calmed down. "Anyway. What's goin on today?"

"Oh no mister. I didn't bring you here to work. I brought you here to visit. You start work Monday" Yugi scolded, giving Yami an I-dare-you-to-try-and-argue look.

Yami sighed "Okay. Jeeze, you act like a wife." Yugi narrowed his eyes in a glare at Yami, causing Yami to sweatdrop. "Heh heh, just kidding dear, I love you" Yami said sheepishly.

A whipping sound sounded behind him and Yami turned to look at Duke "Oh real mature Devilin. And you think that if Mai did that you wouldn't react the same way?"

"Mai doesn't run me" Duke snorted, earning a glare from Mai. Duke's eyes widened "I'm just kidding, baby, don't leave me."

Yami smirked, grabbed Duke's phone and sent off the whipping noise right back, earning a glare from Duke. The two chuckled quietly and Yami went around to visit everyone.

Yugi walked over to his friends "You guys have the game right?"

"Right" Ryou chirped holding up the board game that they were making Yami and Yugi play together.

"Good." Yugi turned around and caught Yami looking at a manilla folder. He tiptoed over and snatched the folder from Yami "I said no working. Now let's go, we're playing a new game today."

Yami smiled sheepishly at being caught "Okay, let's go then." Yami waved at all his FDI buddies as he, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik walked out of the FDI HQ. "Bye guys, catch ya whenever."

* * *

"Ya know, I never talk to either of you" Yami said to Ryou and Malik as the four of them continued their walk towards Yami's house.

"I know. Why don't we ever talk?" Malik asked.

"I dunno. Guess I never started a conversation with you guys. You guys are always quiet, so I guess sometimes I forget you're in the room."

"I guess we are quiet. Bakura and Marik don't even say much to us. And they're our boyfriends" Ryou said quietly.

"Well, maybe you guys need to talk more."

"That's easy for you to say, Yami. You're an FDI agent, you have to talk to people."

"That doesn't mean anything. All you have to do is talk. You're talking to me right now."

"But you started the conversation" Malik pointed out. "Yugi used to be shy like us, he still is. So how do you guys do it?"

"I just talk to Yugi and he talks back. He just stared when we first met, but then he drank, so it got social after that. Mabe you guys just need to go on a date with your boyfriends, then you guys can get to know each other better."

"Or" Yugi interrupted "You guys should go on a double date. You guys are more comfortable with each other around. So go on a double date. Then you guys won't be so shy."

"Marik and Bakura are actually a lot better when together. They're trouble makers when they're together, but they're a lot better when together too."

"So we'll have a double date" Ryou chirped.

"Sounds like a plan" Malik cheered high fiving Ryou.

The four of them chuckled as they walked up Yami's front porch steps. Yami unlocked the door and let everyone in before walking in himself. "Wait, why didn't Tristan, Serenity, and Joey come?"

"Joey wanted to spend some time with his fiance, they're having difficulties deciding on cakes for the wedding" Ryou said.

"And Tristan is... Well, he's being difficult, so Serenity kept him there" Malik shrugged.

"Oh. Well, what game are we playing today?"

"TWISTER!" Ryou and Malik cheered holding up the game box.

Yami sweatdropped "Yeah, like I wasn't already in enough knots earlier."

Yugi covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back the laughter. Yami glared playfully at him "Oh just laugh already!"

Yugi broke out in a fit of giggles. "Okay, okay. I'm done" he giggled.

"I'm so sure" Yami chuckled, rubbing his nose against Yugi's.

"C'mon Yami. Let's play Twister" Yugi whined grabbing both of Yami's hands while he pouted.

Yami sighed "Okay. Let's play Twister."

"Yay" Yugi chirped as he pulled Yami into the living room. Ryou and Malik had spread out the Twister mat, Ryou currently holding the spinner, and Malik grinning mischeviously beside him.

"Okay, remember, the only parts of your body that can touch the mat is your hands or feet."

"Alright" Yami said kicking off his shoes.

Yugi kicked his shoes off as well "Ready Yami?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright" Ryou said flicking the spinner. "Yami, right hand red."

Yami squatted down and put his right hand on a red circle. "Okay, Yugi, left foot blue."

The two of them continued until they were wrapped up in each other. Seto and the others walked through the door around five finding Yami and Yugi wrapped around each other in awkward positions, neither giving up in their game of Twister. "Yami, right foot green."

Yami took his right foot off the blue circle it was on, lifted it over Yugi's left leg, and flipped his body so he could get his right foot to the green. The move put his back against Yugi's stomach.

"What is going on in here?" Seto asked as he and the others walked into the living room.

"Yami and Yugi are playing twister. We're the spinners" Ryou informed happily.

"They've been at this for a while. I think they're just testing each other's flexibility" Malik said wiggling his eyebrows. Yami and Yugi both fell, laughing as Malik finished his statement. "I guess that's game over" Malik giggled shrugging his shoulders.

"That's one way to put it" Yami chuckled rolling over off of Yugi. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Yugi said smiling.

"Hey, Seto. Ryou said you and Joey are having problems finding a cake for the wedding."

"Yeah, we are. We just can't find anything we agree on."

"Well, if Yugi doesn't mind, we're going to a cake factory Monday to celebrate our one month anniversary. They're doing a taste test and you get to taste a bunch of cakes. Why don't you guys join us? It'll be like a double date and we'll be able to pitch in at helping you guys with the wedding."

"Yami! That's a great idea!" Yugi chirped wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"What do you guys say? It'll be fun."

"That does sound like fun" Seto said "What do you say Puppy?"

"I say yeah. It sounds like fun an' it'll get some stress off'a my plate. Thanks Yams."

Yami grinned "My pleasure. Glad I could help."

The others spoke for a minute before leaving, leaving Yami and Yugi to sit and watch t.v. in the living room. After a few hours of cuddling in the chair the two headed upstairs to bed, cuddling together as they fell asleep.

**Me: Okay, ending it there. :3 I just wanted to get a few things going this chapter, and that's exactly what I did. Ya know, there are NO pics of the YGO characters playing Twister... There should be... Just saying... ^w^ Anyway, as always and until next time *waves* Goodbye you guys and gals :)**

**I'm sorry, I had to put this here. I would seriously crack up laughing if I saw Yami skipping XD lol! He seems like a serious person, never kidding around, and then there he is skipping XD lol!**


	19. Ch 19: Saturday

**Me: Okay, I wanted to put in a cute little scene for Saturday before skipping to Monday and putting Yami back to work ^w^ Cuz we all know he's dying to get back to work :) So, I'll do a short little Saturday chappy here, then next chapter will be Monday ^w^**

**Yami: Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers :)**

**Me: Yep, welcome all ^w^ For those of you who aren't on my facebook page, I want to let you all know, I'm working on, not only FDI, but also a sequel to Universal Love (Universal Ties, which I've actually started writing, so keep an eye out for it. If you loved Universal Love, you'll enjoy Universal Ties) and Starry Skies (Starry Night, which I have yet to get started on, but will get started on soon.) ^w^ Also, editing Puzzled Past, then I'll get back to updating it regularly with this story ^w^ I'm also working on 3-4 new stories to begin posting. 2 of them are from like three months ago, that I have yet to find a good enough start so I can post them XD BUT I'M WORKING ON IT! :D**

**Yami: And before Nickey gets carried away again... She does not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**Me: Heh heh, thanks Yami ^w^ Can't believe we're almost to chapter 20!**

**Yami: Exciting huh?**

**Me: I didn't think I'd get this far ^_^**

**Yami: Right, let's get goin shall we?**

**Me: Okay. You're supposed to be asleep though. SO GET THERE!**

**FDI**

**Chapter 19**

**Saturday**

Seto and the other friends were standing in the doorway of Yami's bedroom, amused smiles on their faces. The scene before them would cause smiles and chuckles of all sorts anyway.

Yugi was laying peacefully on his right side, facing towards the doorway. A peaceful smile on his face, covered with Yami's blanket. Behind him, however, the bed was a train wreck. Yami was curled up the rest of the blanket, his head under the covers. His hair was all messed up, and was the only thing visible in the tangle of blankets.

Yugi blinked his eyes open and looked at the others standing at the door. "Hi you guys" Yugi grunted as he stretched.

"Mornin' Yug" Joey greeted. "Is tha mess behind ya awake?"

Yugi blinked before he realized that Joey was talking about Yami. He rolled over and giggled at the tangle of blankets behind him. "Yami? Are you awake?"

"Jus fibe mor minits" Yami muttered under the blankets.

Yugi giggled again and started unraveling the blankets so he could see Yami. "Mmm" Yami grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his head.

Yugi crawled under the covers with Yami, pressing his nose against Yami's. "Are you going to get up?"

"No, but you can sleep here with me" Yami said sleepily, wrapping Yugi up in his arms.

"You're a messy sleeper" Yugi giggled as he snuggled against Yami.

"You love me though" Yami said smiling as he peeked his eyes open.

"Indeed I do" Yugi chuckled as he kissed Yami on the lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two break apart. "Who's here?"

"Who isn't here?" Yugi giggled "It's a shorter list."

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi before pulling back the blankets to look at the friends in the doorway. "Can we help you with something?" Yami grumbled, earning him a playful punch in the chest.

"We came here so we can all go do something today" Seto said.

"If you ever get your lazy ass out of bed" Marik added.

"Oh piss off Marik. I'm tired" Yami grumbled.

"Well I'm not" Yugi chirped sitting up on Yami.

Yami's eyelids lowered as a frown went across his face "Ya know, you are way to hyper sometimes."

"Maybe you're just not hyper enough."

Yami raised a brow "Have you ever _seen_ me hyper?"

"Yesterday when you attempted to skip down the stairs. Then you got hurt, so you weren't hyper anymore."

Yami's face dropped again "Sorry I asked."

Yugi giggled, watching Yami suck in his stomach as he stretched. Yugi poked Yami's belly button, causing Yami to let the air, he'd sucked in, out as he chuckled "Will you leave my belly button alone?"

Yugi giggled as Yami rolled over and started tickling him. "Ya-mi noo" Yugi giggled as he squirmed away.

"How do you like it?" Yami chuckled, tickling Yugi's sides.

"St-sto-op" Yugi said swatting away Yami's hands.

Yami held himself up over Yugi as Yugi calmed down. "You're.. A.. Jerk" Yugi panted as he calmed down.

"I know" Yami said smiling.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, bringing him forehead to forehead. "I love you" Yugi said quietly.

"I love you too" Yami said, closing the space between them. Yami chuckled, rubbing their noses together as they broke apart. "Okay. Let's get up now."

"Okay" Yugi chirped.

The two got up and waved their friends out of the room. Yugi grabbed his clothes and headed downstairs to the bathroom while Yami searched for his clothes.

Yugi came out of the bathroom in one of Yami's shirts, it was a white t-shirt with a black lace design around the words Utsukushi Middonaito, which was a band from Tokyo. He also had on black cargo shorts with white pockets, and his black Nike sandals with a white Nike mark on the strap.

Yami came walking down the stairs in a tight, black, v-neck, short sleeve, shirt and baggy, light blue, jean shorts that hung down to his knees. On his feet were his black Adidas sandals, a white Adidas symbol on the side of the strap. "Alright" Yami said coming down the stairs "Yugi, babe, have you seen my sunglasses?"

"You left them on the table Yami" Yugi said while putting his own sunglasses on his head.

"Thank you baby" Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek before fetching his sunglasses. "Okay" Yami said walking back into the living room. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can go walk through the park" Ryou suggested.

"Then go play at the beach" Malik added.

"As long as we can work alcohol in there somewhere, I'm in" Yami said.

"Hell yeah!" Duke cheered causing everyone to chuckle. Yami high-fived Duke and the twelve of them walked out of the house. Yami locking the door behind them.

The group of twelve went to the park, stopping at the bar along the way to have a few drinks and get a buzz going. Seto and Joey walked through the pathway in the park that had roses of all colors through it. Tristan picked Serenity a bouquet of tulips, her favorite flower. Duke went to the baseball field with Mai, thinking he was going to beat her in a game of baseball, the bruise on his leg proves otherwise. Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura were having a monkey bar swinging contest of sorts. Yami was gently pushing Yugi on a swing.

"It's so nice out today" Yugi said, his voice low as he looked down, swinging on the swing.

"It is" Yami said softly as his hands met Yugi's back again, giving him a gentle push.

"So I guess you're better now, and I can go home again."

Yami grabbed the swing as it came back, stopping it with Yugi's back to his chest. "Is that what you want?"

Yugi thought for a moment. Is that what he wanted? "Aren't you sick of me being at your house?"

Yami chuckled lightly "No. I'm honestly not. I enjoy having you around. Are you going to start coming back to FDI HQ now that I'm going back to work?"

"Every morning. Just like I used to. If you'd like for me to."

"I'd love for you to."

Yugi giggled as Yami let go of the swing, giving him a gentle push. Yami swung around and caught Yugi as he came forward once again. He brought Yugi's swing to a stop and placed his lips on Yugi's. "I love you Yami" Yugi said placing his forehead against Yami's.

"I love you too, Yugi" Yami whispered, tilting his head to kiss Yugi's nose before disappearing behind him again to push him on the swing.

After a fun day of hanging out with their friends, Yami and Yugi held hands walking back to Yami's house. "You need to go home for anything?"

"No. I do need to do laundry though."

"Oh, good. Sunday is laundry day" Yami chuckled.

"You only do laundry on Sunday?"

"Yep. Unless I have something important to do on Sunday. Then I do it Saturday."

Yugi giggled "Always have a plan, don't you Yami?"

"Of course."

They walked up the front porch steps, going inside, locking the door behind them, and headed upstairs to bed. Yugi went down to the bathroom to change into his pajamas while Yami changed into his and changed the bed sheets. The two snuggled together in bed, covered by Yami's blanket, and comfortable on freshly cleaned bed sheets. "Goodnight Yugi" Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's left temple.

"Goodnight Yami" Yugi whispered back as he snuggled into the pillow.

**Me: Okay, and that's where I'm ending that. Sorry if it seemed rushed at the end, it's just, my week is about to get very busy. I will update if at all possible. However, updating will not be as often as I wish it would be. ^_^ I promise to everyone however that I will update as soon as the chapter is finished. Chapter 20 is next! Cannot believe it! ^w^ Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, have a fantastic week, a great day/night, I will catch you all next update. Again, welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers ^_^ *Waves* Until next time u guys and gals! Goodbye! :)**


	20. Ch 20: Back to Work

**Me: Okay, so, chapter 20 of FDI. Pretty sure this is going to be my longest story yet ^_^ While working on FDI, I'm also working on Universal Ties (Sequel to Universal Love) which has a sneak peek posted on my facebook, along with a new story ^_^ If you are not on my FFN facebook, there is a link posted in my profile :) I'm beginning to post sneak peeks, so if you want to be a part of that, and be able to keep up with the new stories and the next updates, add my profile :) I've also been working on Starry Night (Sequel to Starry Skies). Very busy right now ^w^ Anyway, Here is chapter 20 of FDI. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 20**

**Back to Work**

Monday morning rolled around and Yami quietly got up out of bed. He froze by his door when he heard Yugi groaning as he rolled over. He looked over his shoulder and continued quietly out of the room after making sure Yugi was still asleep.

Yami ran into Brutus on his way out of his bedroom. He kneeled down next to his dog, gently grabbing his collar. "Brutus, protect Yugi. Follow him everywhere, and keep him safe" Yami said quietly.

Brutus closed his mouth, his ears perking up as he took his master's words to heart. Yami let go of Brutus' collar and ruffled his ears "Alright. I'm off to get ready for work."

Yami stood from his dog's side and headed for the stairs once again, clothes in hand. Brutus headed into Yami's room, gently climbing up on the bed and laying next to Yugi. Yugi rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Brutus, snuggling into his soft black fur.

Yami tiptoed back up the stairs after showering, dressing, and combing his hair. He snuck into his room, his dog perking up, but relaxing once he saw it was Yami. Yami bent down and kissed Yugi on the left temple, he sat on the edge of his bed, pulled on his shoes, and grabbed his keys from the dresser before headed back downstairs.

* * *

Yami arrived at FDI HQ around five thirty. He unlocked the door and prepared to search for the sixth worker. He pulled out all the files that the case contained, turned on his desk light, and got to work reading the files.

He thought back to that day in the hospital. He tried to remember, something, anything, that would hint at who this sixth person was. Nothing came back to him, the person was in a hoodie, with a mask on, and baggy sweat pants, with tennis shoes, nothing that would set this person apart from anyone else. They hadn't said anything, so he didn't even know if it was a man or a woman.

Twenty minutes passed before Yugi walked into FDI HQ, Brutus at his heels. "Your dog tried to bite me when I tried to shut the door on him" Yugi said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, sorry, that was my fault. I told him to protect you."

"That explains a lot" Yugi said pulling up a seat beside Yami. Brutus sat at Yugi's feet, his ears perked up and alert.

"Sorry if I woke you up" Yami said, flipping through another folder.

"You didn't wake me up. I used to wake up around this time every day when you were working. You were really quiet, I kind of thought Brutus was you" Yugi chuckled sleepily. "I now know it was the dog I snuggled into."

Yami chuckled "Yeah, he went in to protect you while I went to shower."

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"They'll be coming in. I'm actually here early, but I wanna see if I can find out anything on this sixth worker."

"Oh." Yugi sighed and leaned his head over, laying it on Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned his head and kissed Yugi on the head. He laid his cheek on Yugi's head, nuzzling into his hair. "Did you walk here?"

"Mhm."

"Was it raining?"

"Mnmn" Yugi hummed shaking his head lightly.

"Then why are you wet?"

"I got in the shower, and I only kind of dried off."

Yami chuckled "Were you feeling sleepy?"

"I was feeling lazy."

"Are you still feeling lazy?"

"No. Now I'm tired."

"Yugi, you should've stayed home and slept if you're tired."

"I didn't wanna be home by myself."

"I left Brutus and Blue there to protect you."

Yugi looked up at Yami "Yami, I love your dogs and everything, but they don't offer much comfort on the holding me part."

"So in other words, you just wanted to be loved on, and the dogs weren't cutting it for you."

"Right."

"You're so serious when you're tired" Yami chuckled wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"I know" Yugi yawned.

Yami kissed Yugi on the jaw bone, right in front of his earlobe. Yugi went stiff in Yami's arms, causing Yami to give him a concerned look. "Yugi? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to be loved on. I was loving on you."

"Don't kiss me there."

Yugi turned his head to look at Yami again, Yami gave him a confused look and just shrugged it off. "So" Yami said, a smile breaking slowly across his face "Where would you rather I kiss you? Maybeee here." Yami kissed Yugi on the right cheek "Or here." He chuckled as he kissed the left cheek. "Maybe here" he said as he kissed Yugi's nose. Yugi started giggling as Yami's game of kisses continued.

The game continued for a little bit, ending with Yugi having kisses all over his face. They were currently forehead to forehead and nose to nose, smiles on both of their faces. "How'd you like that?"

"You're so silly, Yami" Yugi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"I don't think you'd be in to me if I weren't silly" Yami chuckled.

"You've got a lot more going for you than being silly, Yami."

"And you like every single one of those things" Yami said placing his hands on either side of Yugi's face.

"Indeed I do" Yugi chuckled. Yugi tightened his arms, bringing Yami in closer as Yami tilted his head. Yugi thought it was going to be another of Yami's kisses, however, Yami surprised him when his tongue ran along Yugi's bottom lip, causing Yugi to gasp, giving Yami the opportunity to get his tongue in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned as Yami's tongue explored his mouth, inviting his tongue out to play. Yami won the little war that was started, pulled away, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, and pressing their lips together as he closed his mouth. The two of them smiled as they broke apart. "What was that?" Yugi asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"That was a special anniversary kiss" Yami said, his voice low as he rubbed his nose against Yugi's.

"Well, I want another" Yugi whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's neck. They met in the middle, ready for the dance with their tongues. They broke apart when they needed air, smiling once again.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to interrupt this scene here" Mai interrupted "I unfortunately have to before the others come in."

"Thanks for the warning Mai" Yami chuckled.

"No problem. I don't want to hear Marik and Bakura bitching about seeing you two be lovey dovey anyway. To early for that shit."

Yugi giggled "Typical Mai. Watching out for others, and saving Marik and 'Kura from a beating."

"It's my job kiddo" Mai chuckled as she walked over to her desk.

Yugi sat on Yami's right leg, leaning back on his right shoulder, his head leaning against Yami's cheek. "Why don't you sit here and take a nap while I get some work done?" Yami whispered against Yugi's cheek.

"I'm not tired" Yugi whined quietly.

"I'd beg to differ" Yami whispered back.

"I'd smack you, but I'm to lazy."

Yami chuckled "The offer still stands if you get tired."

"Okay" Yugi yawned.

"You're breath is very minty."

"I brushed my teeth."

"Well I brushed mine too."

"Yeah, but you've been drinking coffee."

"Very true" Yami said, turning back to his paper work.

Yugi noticed Yami furrow his eyebrows and fold his lips in, something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Did my kiss taste like coffee or toothpaste?"

Yugi started giggling "It had a special taste to it."

"In a good way. Right?"

"Yes. In a good way."

"Okay. Good."

Yugi giggled in his throat as he kissed Yami on the cheek, returning back to his position afterwards. "Are you excited to get cake tonight?"

"I am. I'm excited to help Joey and Seto with their wedding cake too."

Yami chuckled "I know. I hope they can agree on something."

"Me too. I hear weddings put stress on the relationship, and the planning is the true test."

"Well, luckily they have friends like us to help them with their plans."

"Help where we can at least" Ryou said walking into the HQ with Marik, Malik, and Bakura. Duke and Tristan entered with Serenity soon after.

"Why do you say that Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"Because the two lovers are outside arguing loud enough to wake the dead" Malik explained.

"Duke and I tried to calm them down. But, Joey wants things one way, Seto wants them another, and now they're yelling at each other" Tristan said.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances before both of them got up and walked out the door. If Seto and Joey were dogs, they would've been ripping at each others' throats with their very sharp teeth. Yami and Yugi couldn't even catch on to what they were arguing about. The rest of their friends walked outside and stood behind Yami and Yugi.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Yami yelled.

"Stay out of this Yami!" Seto yelled.

"Don't yell at Yami because you've decided to be an ass" Joey yelled back.

"You're the one arguing about everything!"

"I'm trying to make this wedding great, and beautiful. You're the one complaining because 'this is to girly' or 'why do we need that?' Why can't you be happy with what I pick out?!"

"Because we don't need all that stuff!"

"You're first wedding only comes once in a lifetime. I want it to be special!"

Yami put his index fingers to his temples as he tried to calm himself. Unfortunately for Seto and Joey, it wasn't working. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yami growled. The two that were bickering shut up and turned their wide eyes towards Yami. "Just shut the hell up! I'm so sick of you two being at each others' throats! You've been bickering back and forth about stupid little shit that doesn't make a damn difference on anything!"

"What the hell do you-"

"Shut up Seto! Or I swear to Ra, I will thunder punch you in the Ra damned throat!" Yami growled, pulling his fist back. "Don't push your luck today." Seto took the hint and shut his mouth. "You!" Yami said pointing at Joey "Ya want a big fancy smancy wedding?!"

Joey nodded "Well, yeah but-"

"Then fucking have it. Plan it. But be fucking reasonable." Yami turned towards Seto "And you! What the fuck are you bitching about?! You wanted your boyfriend to be yours. Now you're bitching because he wants this wedding to be perfect. What the hell do you want Seto?!"

Seto looked down at the ground, he couldn't answer that because he didn't know.

"Ya know what your problem is?" Yami lowered his voice before he continued "You want the wedding to be perfect too. But, you don't want Joey to have so much on his plate. So, help him. Help him get his dream wedding put together. If you have to call off work a couple days, then do it. But quit arguing. Don't let this wedding get cancelled because of a stupid argument that's so simple to solve."

"Yami's right" Yugi said looking up and smiling at Yami before looking back at Seto and Joey. "You guys are good together. You complete each other. Don't argue over the very thing that's going to bring you closer. You still have us here, ask for help if you need it. Don't be afraid to ask for help. We're your friends, and we're happy to help."

"You guys deserve a happy ending" Ryou chirped.

"And we'll be here to make sure you get it" Malik added.

"What are friends for?" Tristan chipped in.

"Big brother, just ask for help. Stop putting so much on your plate. You're making Seto worry about you" Serenity said, a smile on her face.

"You boys, just need a break" Mai added.

"Now kiss and make up already" Bakura groaned.

Yami chuckled "'Kura's right. We're going cake testing tonight. So you guys better kiss and make up."

Seto and Joey chuckled "I'm sorry for overreacting puppy" Seto said softly.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for making you worry about me" Joey said, smiling as Seto put his forehead to his.

"I love you, puppy."

"I love you too" Joey said, before they pressed their lips together.

Yami heard Marik and Bakura snicker behind him before they ran from behind him, something in hand. The friends watched as Marik and Bakura shook up two cans of pop and opened it on the two lovebirds that were currently kissing.

"Marik!" Seto growled, chasing after Marik.

"Bakura!" Joey growled as he took off after Bakura.

The rest of the friends sweatdropped as the lovers chased the troublemakers. "Are they always like this?" Yugi whispered in Yami's ear.

"Yep. All the time."

Yugi giggled "It looks like fun."

"Does it?"

"It does." Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked at Yugi. Yugi had a mischevious glint in his eyes, his hands behind his back, and an innocent smile on his face.

"Yugi?"

"Wanna try it?" Yugi asked with a smirk.

"Yugi."

Yugi shrugged and pulled the can of pop from behind his back, opening it and spraying it on Yami. Yugi laughed at the soaked in pop Yami before taking off running. "Oh you are so getting it" Yami growled playfully, grabbing a can of pop Duke handed to him and giving chase.

The other four gave up their chase and watched as Yami tackled Yugi, the two of them rolling through the grass. Yami shook the can of pop and opened it. Unfortunately, Yugi was under him, so Yami soaked himself in the process.

Yugi held his sides as he erupted with laughter. Yami sat at Yugi's feet, covered in sticky pop, laughing to himself. "That, uh, that did not go as planned."

Yugi sat up and held Yami's face, still laughing "I'm sorry. But that was funny."

"I know... It was bad..."

"Happy anniversary Yami."

"Happy anniversary Yugi." The two pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. A cold bucket of water was poured over the two as they were kissing. "Holy shit!" Yami yelped as he jumped up.

The two troublemakers ran off into the dark as Yami and Yugi tried to recover. "I am so killing those guys when they come back" Yami chuckled, holding a shivering Yugi.

"Not if I get them first" Yugi giggled playfully.

**Me: Okay, I had to have a fun chapter and add in some wedding drama. Next chapter is just going to be later on in this day. I want you guys to remember, Yami and Yugi have been together for a month now :) This is a Monday. And it's also only July-ish. :) Next chapter will include more wedding talk, and some cake tasting. Also, if you're not on my facebook page, and if you missed it at the top, or completely forgot. There are two sneak peeks so far on my facebook acct. You can find the link on my profile :) If you add me, there will be random updates about updates coming to FFN :) Not only that, but I'll let you know when new stories are coming out ^_^ so if ur interested in keeping up, please feel free to add me. Don't worry, I do not send requests unless asked to do so, I do not message and ask who you are, I will, however, answer any questions YOU may have :) So please, if you need to ask me ANYTHING about my stories, let me know. And as always *waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye!**


	21. Ch 21: Chocolate Cake

**Me: Okay, so, my updating is going to change. It probably won't be _as_ frequent... :) A few things are changing, and my stories are probably going to slow down a little. However, they will still be the way they are meant to be, just won't be updated as frequently... Unless I find free time. Any questions can be answered on my FFN facebook acct (I've found I like having a FFN facebook acct because it makes things easier ^_^) Here goes chapter 21 of FDI :) Remember, this is just later in the day from the previous chapter. ^w^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 21**

**Chocolate Cake**

Yugi giggled as Yami smeared more cake on his face. They had been at the cake factory for thirty minutes, tasting new cakes until Yugi and Yami had decided to let each other taste the other's cake. Then it kind of turned into a cake smearing contest. Yugi had smeared chocolate frosting around Yami's mouth, and Yami had smeared strawberry frosting around his mouth.

Yami got a wet paper towel and started wiping off Yugi's face. "You know" he said as he wiped his own face off "I'm pretty sure you're going to have to brush your teeth more than twice with as much chocolate cake as you've had."

Yugi grinned "Yeah, you're probably right. I just said twice to start with. That didn't mean it was my limit."

"Wonder if those two have settled on a cake to have" Yami motioned towards the two sitting at a table across from them. They had offered to sit at a different table so they wouldn't interfere with Yami and Yugi's date, even though the two of them insisted that they had invited them, so it wasn't interfering.

"Dunno. They look like they're happily enjoying it though" Yugi smiled seeing his best friend laughing with his fiance.

Yami smiled as he looked at Yugi. He knew Yugi was glad his best friend was happy again, and that the couple was no longer fighting. Yugi looked over at Yami "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's amazing how much you think of your friends" Yami said, the smile never leaving his face and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You think a lot of your friends too, Yami."

"I know. But you think of everyone that way. A complete stranger can come up to you with a sad story about their day, and you'll be there to comfort them."

"It depends on what's in their sad story."

"No it doesn't. Your heart won't allow you to turn away someone with even a tiny hint of a sad story. You'll open your arms and pull them in."

"No I don't."

"Oh you do to."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do no-"

"Will you two stop bickering and pay attention" Seto said as he and Joey came to sit at their table.

"What happened to not interfering?" Yami asked, earning him an elbow from Yugi. "What?"

"Be nice" Yugi giggled. "Carry on Seto."

"Anyway. We've found these two cakes that we both like. We need you guys to help us choose."

"What kind are they?" Yami asked poking his fork into one and putting it to Yugi's lip.

"Dunno, some French name."

"Mm, that kind is good" Yugi said taking another bite of the same cake.

Yami chuckled as Yugi took another bite and crammed it in his mouth. Yami chewed for a minute "That is good" Yami said after swallowing. He looked over and busted a gut when he saw cake all over Yugi's face yet again. "Yugi, honey. It's all you can eat. Slow down."

"Ifs foo gowd" Yugi said dreamily around a mouthful of cake.

"Okay, let's try the other kind, because if you get this kind, you're not going to _have_ a wedding cake" Yami chuckled. Yami took a bite of the other cake "That kind's good too." Yami glanced at Yugi and quickly turned his head back towards him when he saw Yugi licking the plate the other cake used to be on. "Was it good?" He asked laughing when Yugi pulled his face from the plate, a spot of icing on his nose.

"Mhm" Yugi hummed, a grin breaking across his face.

"Okay, well, try this kind." Yami said poking a piece of the cake on the fork and putting it in Yugi's mouth.

Yugi thought as he chewed "It's good. But I think the other kind was better."

"Are you going to let Seto and Joey _have_ a cake?"

"Yeah" Yugi said grinning again.

Yami sighed and shook his head "I'll keep Yugi away from the cake. You guys just get it."

"Aww" Yugi pouted.

"You can have _a_ piece. Not the whole thing" Yami said smiling.

"Okay" Yugi chirped smiling.

The four of them continued trying cakes for another twenty minutes before they decided it was time to leave. "See ya guys tomorra" Joey said, waving as he and Seto went in the opposite direction.

"Bye you guys" Yugi waved as he turned and walked away with Yami. "Little chilly tonight" Yugi said as they walked down the sidewalk.

Yami smiled sympathetically as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yugi. "I told you to bring a coat, its supposed to rain tomorrow."

"It's July though, it's supposed to be warm" Yugi pouted.

"Yes, but it's not always warm."

"Thank you" Yugi said, turning and kissing Yami on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's go home" Yami said, holding out his hand.

Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand "Yeah, let's go home."

The two held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. "I didn't think you'd ever stop eating that cake" Yami chuckled as they walked.

"They kept giving me more. I'm surprised they didn't stop giving me pieces" Yugi giggled.

"I know. They just kept offering you more."

"And I took it" Yugi practically sang.

"Of course you did."

"It was so much fun, Yami" Yugi said as he skipped ahead, twirling around in front of Yami.

Yami chuckled watching Yugi do a little happy dance. When Yugi was done dancing he came back to Yami, smiling and giggling. "I think you've had too much cake" Yami chuckled.

"Pretty sure I have" Yugi groaned, the smile dropping slowly from his face.

"You okay?" Yami asked, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder and giving him a concerned look.

"My tummy hurts" Yugi pouted, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Yami smiled sympathetically "Let me help" he said, gently picking Yugi up, bridal style, in his arms.

Yami carried Yugi to the house, unlocking, then re-locking the door behind them as they entered the house. He continued to carry Yugi all the way up the stairs and laid him down on the bed. "You lay here, I'll get you something for that belly ache."

"Thank you" Yugi said weakly.

Yami smiled and stood from the bed, heading downstairs to get Yugi something for his stomach. Yami came back upstairs with a glass of water and a cool damp rag. "Here, drink this."

"Okay" Yugi said, taking the water and sipping it.

"I told you not to eat so much cake. Now you've got a belly ache" Yami said quietly, rubbing Yugi's stomach with the damp rag.

"It was so good though."

"It may have been good, but not all good things are good _for _you" Yami informed him, walking back in after putting the rag in the basket outside his bedroom door.

"But, Yami" Yugi pouted.

"No buts. Now lay down and rest" he said, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Yugi folded his arms and rolled on his side, facing towards Yami's side of the bed. He knew it was no use trying to argue with Yami, he'd always win anyway.

Yami sat on his hands and knees over Yugi. "C'mon baby, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, let's just go to sleep, Yami" Yugi sighed, placing his hands under his face.

"You sure you're not mad?" Yami asked, rubbing his nose between Yugi's head and shoulder, tickling his neck.

"Ya-mi. Stop that" Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled "It isn't healthy to go to bed angry." Yami poked Yugi in the side, making Yugi squirm to get away from him.

"Yami, don't tickle me. You know I'm ticklish" Yugi said, trying not to giggle while attempting to escape Yami's tickling torture.

"I know. But I love your laugh" he chuckled.

"But, Yami, my tummy hurts" Yugi pouted, looking up at Yami with teary eyes.

Yami sighed "Okay baby" he leaned down and pecked Yugi on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yami laid next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him. "Y-Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have another special anniversary kiss?"

Yami chuckled as he tilted his head, his lips landing on Yugi's. Yami's tongue ran along Yugi's lip once again, and Yugi was happy to let his tongue inside. They started a war with their tongues, which Yami won. They broke apart when they needed air, panting lightly. Yugi held Yami's face and kissed him again. Yami hummed as their lips met multiple times in several small pecks.

"I love you" Yami said, a smile on his face.

"I love you too" Yugi chuckled in his throat.

"Goodnight, Yugi" Yami whispered.

"Goodnight, Yami" Yugi whispered back, cuddling into Yami's chest.

**Me: Okay, there's the end of that. Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers ^_^ I hope you enjoy this story :) Also, thank you to all the reviewers! ^w^ I'm glad you guys love the story :) If you have any questions, I'll try to get to you :) If I don't, just remind me, I may have forgotten :) I've gotten a few PMs from ppl that are really enjoying the story, and I'm always happy to get those, happy to answer any questions. Again, sneak peeks have been posted on my FFN facebook. The link to that is in my profile if you're interested in reading those. Universal Ties, and Light my Way, along with Starry Night will be up soon. :) I'm just working on starts that I'm comfortable with. Universal Ties will probably be the first posted ^_^ Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye!**


	22. Ch 22: Lunch Chat

**Me: Okay, so, I think I'm gonna do a time skip. Of only a couple months. Because I don't want to just take it one day at a time, and I wanna get everyone back to their ways, the college students coming in when their FDI counterparts do, then leaving for college by noon, and Yami meeting Yugi outside of college and them walking home or going on a date ^_^ So, we're gonna skip ahead a few months :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO.**

**FDI**

**Chapter 22**

**Lunch Chat**

Three months had passed since Yami had returned to work. Everyone had returned to their normal lives. The college students came to the FDI HQ in the morning around six thirty, leaving around eleven thirty. Yami would get off work at five and go get Yugi from college, the two of them walking home to eat dinner afterwards.

The FDI agents were currently sitting in the break room downstairs in the FDI HQ. Yami had gone to get them all their lunch, so they were currently enjoying that. The college students had all left for their classes, so they were ready to get back to work.

Everyone had pretty much given up on finding the sixth worker. Whoever it was hadn't done anything in the past few months, so they figured maybe they gave up, or they died or got caught. Of course, they hadn't seen their cheif for a while either, appearantly he'd went on vacation while Yami was in the hospital and had yet to return.

"Wonder where cheif is" Yami said, placing a chip in his mouth.

"Dunno. He's been gone for four months" Seto responded, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Damn. What the hell kind of vacation did he go on?"

"I didn't even know he was _going_ on vacation. We came back the next morning after you were put in the hospital and there was a note on his desk. Kind of weird that he wouldn't tell us in person."

"Right. Hm. Ya know, seems like everytime something happens to me, he's gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I graduated at the police academy he was gone that week. When I captured my first drug dealer he was gone that week too. When I was promoted to FDI, he disappeared too."

"So, anything that got your face on the big screen, he disappeared" Marik said, putting another chip in his mouth.

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Kind of. Yami, did you fill out paper work for your parents' insurance money?" Seto asked, stopping and looking at his cousin.

"Um. Now that I think about it, no. I didn't." Yami's eyes widened "But, he told me he filled it out. He said that I didn't have to worry about anything. That he was my legal guardian now and that he would take care of it all."

"Yami. You were of age when your parents died! You should've had to sign some type of paperwork."

Yami sighed "This would be so much easier if uncle Gozaburo would talk to me. But him and dad got in that fight all those years ago and they didn't talk or see each other. Cheif though, I mean, he's been there and everything. But I feel like he's walking on egg shells around me."

Just then Yugi and the others came down the stairs. "Hey baby" Yami greeted Yugi, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi honey" Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders, resting his head on Yami's.

"What are you up to?"

"We don't have class today."

"Oh. Well I thought that's what you left for."

"No, we went to Ryou's house real quick. He needed something."

"Oh. Well if I would've known that I would've got you guys some lunch."

"It's fine. We're big boys and girls, we're able to get our own."

"You want some of my sandwich?" Yami asked holding up his sandwich. "C'mon, at least take a bite."

Yugi took a bite from Yami's sandwich "Mmm that is good."

"Here baby." Yami said handing Yugi half of his sandwich.

"Thank you" Yugi said, taking a seat next to Yami.

"Yami" Seto interrupted.

"Hm?" Yami hummed, turning back to Seto.

"Have you ever been to your parents' graves?"

"Um. No. Come to think of it, I never went to a funeral."

"Yami! Didn't you find that a little weird?!"

"Seto, I was seventeen. The only things interesting to me were video games and the damn television."

"Oh great. Yami, maybe we should do some background on our cheif."

"Seto. What are you saying? He was my dad's best friend. He took me in after my parents died. He's paid for everything for me" Yami narrowed his eyes, this couldn't be happening.

"Yeah, but Yami, you need to think. No funeral, no graves, no police showed up at your house to tell you your parents died, instead, he shows up. You didn't have to sign paperwork for that insurance money, the insurance money wasn't the same amount for both of them, which is odd, considering how they had the same insurance" Seto said, placing his hands on the table to make his point.

Yami let the thought sink in "Are you saying that my parents may not be dead?"

Seto lowered his voice. "Yami, I don't want to set your hopes high. But I really think that we need to do some background work on our cheif. And we better do it while he's gone on vacation."

Yami nodded "Okay. Let's do it."

Yami and Seto headed upstairs, leaving the others to sit and enjoy their lunch. Yami sat behind his desk and got to work on information on his cheif. "Okay... Let's see here" Yami hummed as he went down the row. "Ah! Here it is! Aknadin Cairo." Yami clicked on the profile and began reading. Unfortunately, he didn't like what he read "Aknadin Cairo, parents died while he was in his late twenties. Has a daughter, and two bro-thers-" Yami froze and went stiff in his chair.

"Yami? What is it?"

"S-Seto..." Yami barely managed to talk as he looked up at his cousin. "Ah... A-Aknadin i-is o-our u-un-cle..."

"What?!" Seto stood from his chair and went to read Yami's screen. "He has a daughter and two brothers, Gozaburo Kaiba, and Aknamkanon Sennen. He has three nephews: Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Yami Sennen. It's said his nephew: Yami Sennen, along with his father's dog Ace went missing five years ago, and has yet to turn up. The whole family is devastated by this."

"What? But... But I'm right here. And Ace had to be put down. He had really bad arthritis" Yami said looking between Seto and the computer screen.

"Well, this says your missing. Did you fill out any paperwork for your police academy or anything?"

"Um... No. He did it."

Seto sighed and shook his head "Yami, I think you should watch your back around our cheif. It's obvious he has something against your father. And now you're part of that something."

The door of the FDI HQ opened and in walked their cheif. Yami quickly closed the page he was on, deleting it from his browser history so the cheif couldn't find it. "Hey cheif" Yami greeted.

"Hey Sennen. Glad to see you're back."

"I'm sure you are" Yami said, his voice low.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm glad to be back" Yami said, smiling sheepishly.

Seto sweatdropped beside him "Great cover, idiot."

"Whoops" Yami chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

The cheif disappeared into his office, Seto looked at Yami as the others came up the stairs. They all stopped when they saw the look on Yami's face. Yami looked, confused, upset, sad, angry, and lost all at the same time. "Seto" Yami said quietly, still looking down at his desk "Do..." He looked up at Seto "Do you think my parents are still alive?" Yami asked, keeping his voice low.

"I dunno Yami. But we'll find them. I promise" Seto assured him quietly, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked away from Seto and looked down at his desk. How could his dad's best buddy and _brother_ do this to him? _Why_ would he do this to him? There were a bunch of missing pieces, and Yami had to find them. He really wanted to know about his parents, but right now, he had a case to solve.

**Me: Okay, so there goes chapter 22 ^w^ A lot of plot twists in there right?! Lol crazy shit right there :3 Next chapter, we're going to get deeper into this case, or maybe we'll get some more puzzle-fluff ^w^ Maybe we'll mix the two :) Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye ladies and gents! ^_^**


	23. Ch 23: Needed

**Me: Okay, so it's night time from the last chapter ^w^ Because I wanted to get a little puzzle-fluff in before I got started on the rest of the chapter... And I wanted to make the chapter a bit longer... So, here goes ^_^ I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 23**

**Needed**

Yugi sighed in his sleep as he rolled over in bed that night. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing them sleepily. "Yami? What are you still doing up?"

"I can't sleep" Yami said quietly. He was laying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Yugi scooted over and laid his head on Yami's bare chest. "Yami, please talk to me honey."

Yami looked down at Yugi and sighed "I-I'm just so confused right now."

Yugi saw how hard it was for Yami to talk about it. He gently cupped Yami's face in his hands "Take your time."

"Yugi, my parents may be alive."

"What?"

"Turns out, my cheif is my uncle, and, well, he kinda kidnapped me. The insurance money, the exploding car, my parents' deaths, it was all just a lie. Just, one big lie." Yami's eyelids lowered, and a sad look crossed his face "The past five years of my life have been lies. I-"

Yugi put his lips over Yami's in a quick kiss "Don't say that Yami. You may have missed out on time with your parents, but the hard work you've done got you where you are. So _what_ if your uncle kidnapped you, that doesn't make your life a lie. It just" Yugi thought for a minute "makes it... Different."

Yami sighed, and smiled, but the fake smile wasn't fooling Yugi. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Yami, I love you. Please don't shut me out."

"I just don't know what to do, Yugi. The man I trusted so much, turns out to be a traitor. He betrayed me, and my family, _his_ family." Yami sat up in bed, Yugi backing up and sitting in front of him. "I just..." Yami shook his head, drawing his knees up, wrapping his arms around his knees, and laying his head in his arms. "What am I gonna do? What if my parents are alive? It's not like I can just walk up there and be like 'hey, it's me Yami.' I-I don't know what to do Yugi."

Yugi heard the catch in Yami's voice and scooted closer to him. "Yami, it'll all be okay. I promise." Yugi got on his knees behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Yami leaned back into the embrace, laying his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yami looked tired, he looked worn, worried, confused, and hurt. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek "I'll help you, Yami. Any way I can."

Yami turned his head and looked at Yugi, a small smile spreading across his lips "I know you will. I love you."

Yugi smiled back "I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

A chuckle rumbled through Yami's chest "Alright." He turned and kissed Yugi, laying back down with him while their lips were still together. They broke apart and Yami looked down at Yugi, a smile on his face and his eyelids lowered in an adoring look. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Yugi whispered back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "Sweet dreams."

"Only the sweetest with you around" Yami whispered, lowering back down to kiss Yugi on the forehead. He put his forehead against Yugi's, looking at him lovingly. The two of them smiled before kissing once again. Yami laid down next to Yugi, wrapping him in his arms before the two of them fell asleep, cuddled closely together.

* * *

**Three days later**

It had been three days since the whole incident and the FDI team were up to their necks in the case they had let go. That sixth person was going to be found, even if it killed them. They had nothing to go on though, and it was exhausting. The college students only had another week left of school before they were done for the semester.

Joey and Seto's wedding was in two months, it was currently October, and Joey wanted a winter wonderland wedding. They had the church where they would have it, the cake they were having, and the decorations for it. Fake snow would be sprinkled on the floor, Seto's little brother Mokuba was the ring bearer, while Mai's neice Rebecca was to be the flower girl. Tomorrow they were headed to the tuxedo and dress shop to shop for the wedding. Even though it was a winter wonderland wedding, they agreed the groom and his men were to be dressed in black tuxedos, with different colors to accent them.

Seto put his head in his hands "Oh my Ra!" He groaned leaning back in his chair.

"This is so stupid" Duke groaned next to him, slamming his head on the desk.

"Tell me about it" Marik and Bakura whined at the same time.

Yami sighed as he stood "It's okay guys. That's enough work for today." Yami hung his head as he walked out the front door to get Yugi from college.

"Poor Yami" Mai said as she watched Yami walk out the door.

"He really wants to know where his parents are" Seto said, his voice low.

"Can't we just find them Seto?" Mai asked, turning towards Seto.

"We'll make a surprise stop at the CID headquarters tomorrow on our way to the tux shop." Seto told her "Don't say anything to Yami."

"Right" the group said together.

* * *

Yami walked with his hands in his pockets, his head low. It was raining outside, so it was perfect weather for the mood he was in. The others were ready to give up, but he wasn't. He would continue working until he found what he was looking for.

He leaned against the rock column outside the college gate, deep in thought. An umbrella appearing over his head startled him out of his thoughts. Yami looked up and was met with sparkling amethyst eyes "Hey you" Yugi said quietly, a smile on his face.

"Hey baby" Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. "Ready to go home?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed happily.

"Alright." Yami left one arm around Yugi's shoulders as the two of them headed home.

"So" Yugi asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What did you do today?"

"Continued searching for worker six. It's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"Yami, I know how much it means to you to find this person. But, you've gotta slow down. You came straight home yesterday and fell asleep. You're running yourself to the point of exhaustion."

"I'm okay, Yugi."

"Yami. When was the last time we went on a date? When was the last time we even kissed? I feel like maybe you're not interested in me anymore" Yugi said lowering his voice.

Yami stopped and turned Yugi towards him "Yugi. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes "Because I know how much your job means to you. I don't want you to feel like you have to choose."

Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands, wiping away Yugi's tears with his thumbs. "Yugi, I love you. I want to know if you're feeling unloved, or neglected."

Yugi sighed "Yami, I'm fine. I just don't want you to overwork yourself. I wanna have fun with you, like we used to." Yugi leaned against Yami as he spoke, running his arms up Yami's chest and around his neck. "I've missed you these last few days."

Yami put his hands on Yugi's hips "I've missed you too" he said as he leaned his forehead against Yugi's.

"You know. We could order in tonight. It's a perfect night for cuddling on the couch and watching a movie" Yugi hinted, rubbing his right hand up and down Yami's chest.

Yami chuckled "Sounds like a plan. What movie were you thinking?"

Yugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his completely clueless boyfriend. "I dunno. Let's decide on that over some dinner."

"Fair enough. What's for dinner then?"

Yugi sweatdropped "I hadn't thought about that either."

Yami pulled Yugi closer "It's okay baby, we'll decide that on our walk home."

Yugi tilted his head and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Yami's. Yugi wrapped his arms tighter, bringing Yami closer and down to his level. A chuckle rumbled through Yami's throat as he deepened the kiss. Smiles spread across their faces as they broke apart.

Yugi let out a chuckle as Yami pressed against him, rubbing his nose against his. "Lets go home now" Yami chuckled.

"Okay." Yugi held out his arms and Yami knew exactly what he wanted. On one of their dates a couple months ago, Yugi had started a new thing. He held out his arms when he didn't feel like walking, and Yami would give him a piggy back ride home. Yami croutched down and Yugi hopped on his back. He stood back up, lifting Yugi a little bit so he was up on his back all the way.

The two walked home, Yami carrying Yugi, Yugi's arms and legs wrapped securely around Yami's body. "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going tux shopping."

"Am I in a black or white tux?"

"You're in a white one honey."

"And who all is in the black ones?"

"Um, Seto, me, Duke, Tristan, Marik, and Bakura."

"Who's in the white ones then?"

"Well, Joey, you, Malik, and Ryou."

"What about the girls?"

"They'll get dresses corresponding to their dates."

"What about the ring bearer and flower girl?"

"Mokuba will be in a black tux. Rebecca will be in a dress that matches whatever color we put Mokuba in."

"Oh. Aren't they younger?"

"Mhm. Mokuba is fourteen, Becca is thirteen."

"Do they know each other?"

"Of course. They go to school together and Becca is Mokuba's girlfriend."

"Oh. Wow."

"That's why we made Becca the flower girl."

"What do you have to do? As the best man I mean."

"Um, well, I have to help the groom with whatever he needs, and make a speech at the reception."

"Really?"

"Yep. It was part of mine and Seto's plans from health class."

Yugi giggled "Can't believe you guys made those plans in high school."

"You think that's funny. We were talking during a movie in health class while we were making these plans. The teacher paused the movie and said 'do I need to seperate you two?' He gave me a weird look when I replied 'nope, just making best man/wedding plans.' Went back to his desk after pressing play" Yami chuckled.

"Oh my goodness. I wonder what was going through his head after you said that" Yugi laughed.

"I dunno. But the look on his face was priceless." Yami chuckled and shook his head "Never thought I'd see the day Seto got married."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked tilting his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Our family has always faught. Our fathers can't get along, our grandmother and grandfather quit talking to everyone. That's why we didn't know our chief was our uncle. We've never been close. I wonder who his daughter is."

"Dunno. Kinda weird though. Why can't your family just get along?"

"We never have. I've built a strong bond with my father though, and I've always stuck by my mother. Seto is closest to his little brother, Mokuba. He and his father has had a few fights. His mother just kind of keeps to herself."

"Wait. Seto is Kaiba, you're Sennen, and Aknadin is Cairo. What's the deal with the different last names?"

Yami sweatdropped "Well... My grandmother was a... Oh, what's the word I'm looking for... A free spirit, we'll leave it there. Anyway, my grandmother was married two different times. She finally settled down with my grandfather Shimon Sennen. Of course, she had an affair with a man by the name of Croquet Cairo, ended up with Aknadin. Read that on his profile. Anyway, Shimon forgave her and they're still happily married after fourty two years together."

"Wow. Crazy."

"Indeed it is."

They continued on in silence, happily enjoying each others company while on their walk.

**Me: Okay, so I made that a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Um, I think Yami and Yugi have been together like 4-5 months. Anyway, I'm getting to the exciting part! Next chapter we get tuxs! Well, the characters do... Not... uh, not you guys... That, uh, that is not happening ^_^ Anyway! Welcome to all new followers and favorite-ers :) Glad you guys like this story so much :3 As always *waves* until next time guys and gals! Goodbye! ^_^**


	24. Ch 24: Family Ties

**Me: Okay ladies and gents, here goes chapter 24 of FDI :D I'm super excited to write this chapter, because I've done ridiculous planning for it, and it's going to be extra super long ^w^ So anyway, let's see what goes on, because I don't want to spoil ANYTHING! :3 I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 24**

**Family Ties**

Yugi sighed, letting out a giggle as he felt Yami's lips press softly against his cheek. "Wake up sleepy head. It's nine thirty" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Mmm just five more minutes" Yugi grumbled, rolling over.

"C'mon, wakey wakey, eggs and baconey" Yami sang. "Literally, I've got you some breakfast in bed."

Yugi inhaled as he stretched his stiff limbs, a few joints popping back into place as he did so. Yami let out a chuckle as Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "It smells so good" Yugi said sleepily, sitting up with his back against the head board.

Yami laid a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on Yugi's lap. "What's the occasion?" Yugi asked, a smile on his face.

Yami chuckled "No special occasion. Just enjoy making you smile." He leaned in and took Yugi's bottom lip in his mouth as he kissed him. He smiled as they broke apart "Eat your breakfast baby, we have a busy day today. I'm going to get your clothes off the dryer."

Yugi smiled as he watched Yami walk out of the bedroom, giggling when he saw the bacon and eggs looked like a smiley face. He started eating the smiley faced breakfast his boyfriend had fixed for him, humming a happy tune.

Yami came back in with a stack of clothes and a glass of chocolate milk. He sat the clothes on the dresser, careful not to knock them all over, and handed Yugi the chocolate milk with a kiss on the cheek. "Here you go my love."

Yugi eyed Yami suspiciously "What'd you do?"

Yami raised a brow in question "What do you mean?"

"You never do this. _Ever._ So, what did you do?"

Yami chuckled "I told you. I just want you to know I love you."

"I do know that, Yami. You don't have to give me breakfast in bed to prove it."

"I know. I wanted to."

Yugi smiled as he turned to sit the plate on the bed, standing up in front of Yami. Yami tilted his head, confused as to what Yugi was doing, until Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Yugi broke the kiss, but started a new one before sitting on the bed, making Yami bend down to stay in the liplock. He scooted the plate to the end of the bed, deepening the kiss before laying back and pulling Yami on top of him. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi was more than willing to let his tongue in. They started a playful war which Yami won, but broke apart for air.

Yami lowered his eyelids as he slowly leaned in, the two of them slowly getting closer. Yami's phone rang when they were a few centimeters apart. He gave Yugi a quick peck on the lips before standing to get his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

Yugi sighed as Yami walked out of the bedroom to talk on the phone. He laid his head back on the bed, laying the pillow over his face. They'd been in that position more than once, but it always ended the same way. A phone would ring, someone would knock on the door, someone would enter the house, or the dogs would bark, so they'd never get any further than kissing.

Yami walked back in the room, raising a brow when he saw the position Yugi was in. "Yugi?"

"Hm?" Yugi hummed from under the pillow.

Yami chuckled as he leaned over the other side of the bed, lifting the pillow to see Yugi's face. "What are you doing?"

"Just laying here. Waiting for you."

"Oh. Well, that was Seto. Appearantly we need to go to the tux shop right now. They're already there, and I guess it's a catastrophe."

"Okay, let me get dressed" Yugi sighed.

Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, leaning down over Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yami."

"I don't believe you" Yami purred in Yugi's ear. He leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in an upside down kiss. Yami kissed down Yugi's cheek, nibbling lightly on his ear. "C'mon, before our friends tear up the tuxedo shop."

Yugi giggled "Okay."

* * *

The two of them arrived at the tuxedo shop fifteen minutes later. "Okay Seto, I'm... here" Yami said as they walked, hand in hand, into the tuxedo shop. Yami froze as they walked in, causing Yugi to give him a concerned look.

"Yami?" Yugi followed Yami's gaze and saw a greying ebony black haired man with a beard and mustache, dull grey/green eyes. He was in a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. A woman was standing next to him, her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks. She had greying red hair with blonde highlights that went down to her hips, her eyes a dull red. She was in light blue jeans, a pink t-shirt with black writing that said 'Love' with black heels that had pink bows on the sides.

"M-mom? Dad?"

"Yami!" The woman cried as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. Yugi released Yami's hand and smiled as Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his mother. "Where have you been?" She cried in his shoulder "We've missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too. I didn't know you guys were looking for me until I saw it on the computer."

Yami's mother backed away, cupping her son's face in one hand "My baby is all grown up now. But he's grown into a handsome young man."

Yami smiled softly and opened his mouth to say something, but his father interrupted. "Seto informed us that you're with the FDI now" he said walking over. "He also caught us up on everything else. Yami, we're so proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Yami chuckled as his father wrapped his arms around him. "Daad" Yami chuckled.

"Hey, we're Sennen men, we hug."

Yami continued chuckling while attempting to escape his father's death grip. His mother, however had spotted Yugi "Yami, who is this adorable guy you were holding hands with?"

Yami's father put him down and Yami began straightening out his clothes. "That's Yugi. My boyfriend." Yami said smiling as he started fixing his hair. He noticed the glint in his father's eyes "He's a little more fragile than I am, so can you try not to break him dad?"

Yugi giggled at the look Yami gave his father. He held out his hand to Yami's mother "Yugi, Yugi Motou" he said smiling.

"You are so adorable" Yami's mother cooed as she wrapped her arms around Yugi.

Yugi blushed and giggled in the embrace. "Yugi, this is my mother, Yamina, and father, Aknamkanon."

"It's nice to meet you" Yugi said as Yamina let him go.

"It's nice to meet you as well, little one" Aknamkanon said, walking over and hugging Yugi gently.

Yami chuckled watching Yugi get swept in the air by his father. "Sorry, Yugi. My parents are very lovey."

Yugi giggled "They're very friendly, that's for sure."

Yami chuckled and turned going tense when he caught sight of the mirror on the other side of the room. The person from the hospital was outside the tuxedo shop, hiding in the bushes, and spying on the family reunion. They were wearing the mask, so Yami still couldn't identify who it was. "You son of a bitch!" Yami growled turning to face the bushes outside. "I'll kill you!" He charged out of the tuxedo shop, putting his fingers to his lips and letting out a whistle. He heard barking in the distance, and knew his dog had heard him and was on his way.

Yami ran after the masked person, leaving the others in the tuxedo shop, confused as to what he was doing. "Freeze! FDI!" Yami yelled. But the person was _not_ stopping. They broke away from the crowd and headed towards the open park. Yami was on their heels and saw Brutus charge through the crowd, intent on catching the person his master was chasing. He also noticed the others standing just outside of the crowd, watching the chase.

The person in the mask ran around the large fountain, giving Yami the perfect chance to catch them. Yami jumped on the outside of the water fountain, jumping on the center piece and across the fountain, tackling the person to the ground. Brutus was next to him in a flash, placing his mouth around the person's throat. "You move, and my dog takes your life."

The others came running over as Yami secured his fugitive. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Yami growled, grabbing the mask and ripping it off their face. "What the hell?" Yami pulled back the hood on the cape the person was wearing. "It's you! What the hell are you thinking?"

Large turquoise eyes glared at Yami, long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her face was twisted into one of anger. "If I can't have you, no one can" she said.

Yami raised a brow "So you're out to kill me because I chose Yugi and not you?"

"Well, not only that. But daddy says that if I keep you from your family, and kill off your friends I can have you" she said simply.

"Daddy?" There was a click and a gun was pressed to the back of Yami's head.

"Get your hands up agent Sennen." Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the voice belonged to his chief.

"Aknadin?"

"I said get your hands up!" Aknadin growled. Yami did as he was told, and put his hands up. "Don't any of you move or he gets it. Now get up! And call off your dog."

Yami stood up and backed away from the girl "Brutus. Aiutare è una trappola. Far finta di andare via, e tornare indietro." Brutus backed away and looked up at Yami. Yami nodded before finishing his statement. "Uccidere!" With that, Brutus ran off "Good boy."

The gun was pressed harshly against the back of his head "Great work Mana. Now you can have your prize, as soon as he gets us out of here."

"Aknadin, can I ask you something?" Yami asked looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"This. Why are you doing this?"

"You took out my boss. Now I have to take you out."

Yami's eyes widened once again "So you're the sixth worker?"

"Of course. Why do you think you couldn't find anything on the sixth worker?"

Yami mentally facepalmed "Of course. One more question."

"What?" Aknadin growled, obviously annoyed.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"That's a stupid question, obviously I don't."

"Well, that's to bad. Because agent Brutus does" Yami said, a smirk crossing his face.

"What are you getting-" Aknadin didn't get to finish his question as a pair of jaws wrapped around his throat, taking him to the ground.

Mana saw her father go down and pulled out a knife. However, surprising not only her, but Yami as well, was Blue, taking her to the ground, his mouth around her throat. "Blue!" Yami yelled out of surprise. "I'd drop your weapons. FDI agents don't like feeling threatened."

* * *

"Mana Cairo, you're under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent..." Yami walked away reading Mana her Colonial rights, handcuffing her and putting her in the back of a squad car. He turned and went back to the police officer holding Aknadin. "Aknadin Cairo, you're under arrest for attempted murder, kidnapping, and treason." Yami started before reading him his Colonial rights as well. "Put them in seperate squad cars, we don't need them plotting an escape."

"Yes sir" the police officer said, walking Aknadin to a seperate squad car.

Yami turned and was tackled by his two dogs. "Good boys" Yami chuckled as he sat up. "Great job today Blue. I'm proud of ya boy. Maybe you'll make it as an FDI agent afterall." Blue placed a loving lick on Yami's cheek before trotting over to Yugi. Brutus stood beside Yami as Yami stood up. "Great job buddy" Yami praised Brutus, ruffling his ears.

Yugi ran over to Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as Yugi cried into his shoulder. "Shh, I'm okay" Yami soothed him.

"I w-was s-so s-sca-red" Yugi sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm okay though" Yami said burying his head in Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi pulled away and Yami placed him on the ground. He held onto either side of Yami's face "Ar-are y-you su-sure?"

Yami smiled as he placed his forehead against Yugi's, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm positive."

Yugi hiccupped before tilting his head to place a kiss on Yami's lips. Yami lifted his hands to Yugi's face and gently wiped away the tears as they pulled away. "I'm okay baby. I promise."

Yamina smiled and hugged her husband as she watched the two look alikes. He smiled back at her as he, too, watched their son. "Hey dad" Yami called to him.

"Yes?"

"You realize that was your brother right?"

"What?!"

Yami chuckled as he pulled a paper from Brutus' collar. He unfolded it and began reading "Aknadin Cairo, son of Hoshimi Sennen and Croquet Cairo. Has a daughter, Mana Cairo. Two brothers, Gozaburo Kaiba and Aknamkanon Sennen. Three nephews, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Yami Sennen." Yami looked back up at his father "It goes on to say that I was missing."

"Wow. Yeah, I didn't know that."

"Yami" Seto interrupted, walking over "I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Where did that money come from if it wasn't your parents' insurance money?"

Yami chuckled "Isn't it obvious?" He asked as the others gathered around.

"Um... NO?"

"It came from Pegasus. Aknadin Cairo was the sixth worker for Pegasus. I'll have to go to court when they do. I'll need you to do something for me when that day comes, Seto."

"Um.. Oo-kaay?"

"I'll explain then." Yami smiled "Well, I think that's enough adventure for one day. Let's go get our tuxedos and dresses and get some dinner. I'm starving."

Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs "You're always hungry."

"Only when I don't eat your cooking. I think you put something in your cooking so I'm not hungry anymore."

"I think you just like my cooking so much you don't realize how much of it you eat."

Yami's eyes widened as he gasped playfully at Yugi "You mean I'm eating a lot?!"

"That's not what I said." Yugi giggled "You just eat more when I cook."

Yami eyed Yugi playfully "I think you're just trying to make me fat."

"I think you're just being silly" Yugi said poking Yami on the nose.

"How silly? Just plain silly? Or skipping down the stairs silly?"

Yugi busted out laughing at the memory of Yami falling down the stairs. "It was so funny!"

Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around Yugi "C'mon, lets go get our wedding suits."

The group walked back towards the tuxedo shop and bought their tuxedos and dresses. Seto and Joey had been seperated so the groom couldn't see the groom in white before the wedding.

**Me: Okay, so I know that it's a weird place to stop, but this is like half of the day, I mean it's like 4pm in the story. 1600 for those of u that use the 24hr clock... :) Plus, I really wanted to update so, here it is ^w^**

**What Yami told Brutus was...:**

**Brutus. Aiutare è una trappola. Far finta di andare via, e tornare indietro. Uccidere!**

**Brutus. Help, it's a trap. Pretend to go away, then come back. Kill!**

**Anyway, until next time guys :3 *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**

**Also! I will get more descriptive with the suits at the wedding :3 I just honestly wanted to get this chapter over with XD**


	25. Ch 25: Kidoairaku

**Me: Okay guys and gals, Aknadin and Mana have been sent to jail with a little help from Blue and Brutus :3 Yami has been reunited with his parents after missing for 5 years :) It's about 5pm the day from the last chapter :3 The group is at a restraunt enjoying dinner together :) Hopefully this will be another long chapter, thanks to Fallen for the idea :3**

**I figured I should explain a few things here before u go any further in this chapter. Because I realize that I did NOT post that there would be bashing in this story... I chose Mana because I needed a young girl, and since I'd chose Aknadin for the bad guy, his child had to be Egyptian also. I decided to make it a girl because it fit with my story. I already have plans for Kisara, Isis, and Ishizu (Yes, I made the two of them seperate...) So, that is why Mana is used as the evil one, and why she gets all OOC... :) I love Mana as well, I don't see her being a bad person, but I needed one like that... Also, this chapter contains some (what some people would call) Anzu and Vivian bashing... Just going to tell u, it's nothing to terrible (they're just prostitutes...) So, at least Mana isn't a prostitute... XD**

**Anyway, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy, thanks to the reviewers and welcome new followers and favorite-ers :)**

**Kidoairaku is japanese for emotions :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 25**

**Kidoairaku**

Yami was currently seated between his mother and Yugi, his father was seated next to his mother, and Joey beside Yugi. "So, wait a minute, who's doing what?" Yami asked looking over at Seto.

"You're doing the speech at the reception."

"Well, I know that. But, what else?"

"Mokuba is the ring bearer, he's coming down the aisle behind Becca. Becca follows Joey down the aisle with her basket of white rose petals. But, we have a problem."

"What's that?" Yami asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, Joey and his dad had a falling out, so now we don't have anyone to give Joey away."

"Well, Joey" Yami started looking to Joey "Don't you know any older men that you trust to give you away?"

Joey thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Tha only otha olda man I know is Yug's grampa."

"Grandpa would be happy to do it, Joey. If you'd like him to" Yugi said smiling at Joey.

"Ya think so Yug?"

"I know so. We'll just have to get him a tux too."

"Well, there's one problem solved" Yami said, clapping his hands together.

"There's one more problem" Seto informed him.

"Oh hell. Now what?"

"Well, the decorators aren't sure what to do for the winter wonderland theme."

Yami sweatdropped "Um, snowflakes? Fake snow? A glass chandelier that reflects the light and makes the place sparkle?"

"Wow. Yami, had you not of become an FDI agent, you'd make a great decorator."

"I've been told that more than once" Yami chuckled.

"So, what all happens at the reception?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the best man, Yami, makes a speech, and anyone else that has anything to say will make a speech in the middle of his speech. We'll cut the cake there, have a dinner, talk with people. It's kind of like a gathering of sorts, but, Yami is pretty much in charge of the whole thing." Seto looked back over at Yami "You've got everything going right?"

"Of course. I've reserved the space, and I'm currently working on the decorations."

Yugi raised a brow and looked at Yami "I haven't seen you working on anything."

"Honey, what do you think I do while you're at school?"

"Um.. Work?"

Yami chuckled "Well that, but on my down time I've been a busy boy. Almost got it done."

"An' with two months ta spare. Way ta go Yami" Joey chirped.

"Rather have it done early just in case something goes wrong, I'll have time to correct it."

"I like the way you think" Seto chuckled.

"Hey, I just thought about something. Who's our new chief going to be? I mean, surely the IBG will assign someone new. Right?"

"I would think so. Might take a few days."

"Or a few hours" a voice interrupted.

The group froze and turned to look at who had interrupted their conversation. Yami smirked "No fuckin' way."

"Great to see ya again agent Sennen."

Yami stood and walked over to the tall man dressed in black. He had blonde hair and sunglasses over his eyes. "Nice to see you again Rafael. How have you been?" He asked as he wrapped him in a brotherly hug.

"I've been good, how about yourself?"

"I'm great."

"So you're our new chief?" Seto asked walking over.

"Yep. Just got the memo and took the job right away."

"Awesome. Just don't go off and betray us like Aknadin. If I throw my uncle in jail, don't think I won't throw you there as well" Yami chuckled.

"Don't plan on it. Well, I'll see you boys tomorrow morning."

"Indeed you will" Yami said, waving as Rafael turned to walk away. The two cousins exchanged smiles as they turned to walk back towards the table. "Awesome, Raf is gonna be our new chief. The missions will start rollin' in now."

Yugi smiled seeing Yami so happy. They finished their meal in silence and left the restraunt. "We'll see you sometime tomorrow Yami" Aknamkanon said as he, Yamina, Yugi, and Yami stood outside the restraunt, the others having gone their seperate ways.

"I work from six to five tomorrow. But, I promised Yugi some time of just him and I tomorrow. So, you may see me. If not, I'll catch ya this weekend."

"Yami" Yugi said looking at Yami "You can go hang out with your parents. You finally found them after five years of thinking they were dead. We have all week to go out on a date and have just us time."

Yami turned and smiled at Yugi "As sweet as that is, I promised. And we haven't had any us time in forever. I think it's time for just us time."

"It's okay Yugi. We're just happy we finally found him" Yamina said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi looked back up at Yami and sighed "There's no point in arguing with him anyway. He always wins when it comes to spending time with me."

Yami smiled and wrapped Yugi in a hug "That's right."

Yugi giggled as the two of them waved to Yami's parents and walked away. They walked hand in hand back towards Yami's house. "So, what are we doing tonight baby?"

"You boys interested in a good time?" A female voice interrupted.

Yugi and Yami turned towards the voice to see a taller woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walk out of the alley. She was in a short black skirt that was way to short, a purple top that only covered her breasts, and a black choker with black high heels. Another woman walked out next to her, she had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with brown eyes. She was wearing short blue shorts, and a white top that stopped above her belly button. "Um, no thanks" Yami replied, hiding Yugi behind him.

The brown haired woman placed her hand on Yami's chest. "I'm Anzu Mazaki by the way, this is Vivian Wong."

"Well, allow me to introduce _myself_" Yami said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his badge "Agent Sennen, FDI. You ladies are under arrest for prostitution." Yugi pulled out his cell phone and called for a squad car while Yami handcuffed the two prostitutes.

"Oh c'mon" Anzu begged "I'll give you a favor if you let me go" she said seductively, running her handcuffed hands up Yami's chest.

"No thanks."

"Hey short stuff, how bout you talk your boy into a trade for us, I'll make it worth your while" Vivian whispered seductively to Yugi.

"Good luck sister, I've been barking up that tree for months" Yugi said, shrugging and walking away as Yami placed the two prostitutes in the squad car.

Yami turned and ran from the squad car after placing the prostitutes in, racing back towards Yugi. He ran in front of Yugi and turned to face him, making him stop. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb, Yugi" Yami almost growled "What the hell was that?"

Yugi furrowed his brows "It was the truth. You act like you're not even attracted to me" he practically growled back.

"It's called respect! I don't want you to think that I'm just in it for sex!"

"It's not all about sex! But you don't touch me in any way! You only kiss and hug me! At least act like you're interested!"

"I am interested! I guess I just do things differently."

"Yeah! I guess you do!" Yugi yelled, turning away.

Yami sighed and lowered his voice "Then, I guess we shouldn't be together."

"Maybe we shouldn't" Yugi whimpered

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Yami said quietly. He handed Yugi a large velvet box before walking away, headed back home.

Yugi watched as Yami walked away, letting tears fall down his cheeks. He looked down at the large velvet box Yami had handed him. "So stupid" he whimpered throwing the box on the ground. He crossed his arms and turned away from the box, hating the way he felt. He looked over his shoulder at the box and his curiosity got the best of him. Yugi wiped away a few stray tears as he bent down, picking the box back up. He didn't open it, and instead stuck it in his pocket as he began his long trip home.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he unlocked the game shop, walking in and sitting on the couch. He noticed a note on the table, picking it up to read:

_'Dear Yugi, I know you're with Yami a lot, and with the wedding coming up I figured I'd leave now for Egypt. I'll only be gone a couple weeks, take care of yourself. Love, Grandpa.' _

Yugi sighed once again, his heart felt broken "Oh grandpa. Why did you leave?" He sniffled as he laid down on the couch.

* * *

Yami sighed as he stood from his porch steps. He'd arrived home an hour ago, but had yet to go inside. Slowly, he made his way to the door, unlocking it and going inside. Brutus and Blue were sitting by the door, their ears back and heads low as they noticed their master's mood. Yami knelt down next to them after closing the door, rubbing their ears "I'm sorry guys." He sighed as he stood up "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. His chest hurt, his eyes stung, and he was barely able to move. He crawled under the covers as he reached his bed, more tears falling upon his pillow as he caught the smell of Yugi's favorite shampoo. He hugged the pillow close as he cried, falling asleep soon after.

**Me: Okay, I know, I know. I'm a terrible person for doing that... But! It had to happen so the story can move on... :) This isn't a fairy tale afterall, this is supposed to be like a real experience. :3 Until next time guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye :)**


	26. Ch 26: Hātobīto

**Me: Okay, so, last chapter ended with a lot of heartbreak, and some minor bashing (In my opinion...) But! It's a new day, and anything can happen! ^w^ Let's continue with chapter 26 of FDI :) Idk what's going on with this chapter, I guess we'll find out together. Please remember I do NOT own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :) Enjoy, and welcome to all the new followers and favorite-ers :) Also, going to start typing replies to reviews in the chapters XD Takes so long to go PM people, then some people PM and ask the same questions, so I'll just do this.**

**Guest reviewer: You'll find out this chapter what was in the velvet box :)**

**Emo Chick 66: There's something better than a jealous Yami this chapter ;) Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

** : I hope this chapter answers your questions and was updated fast enough :3**

**Glad to know you're all loving this story and getting in to it :3 Sorry again about the minor bashing, shit just has to happen to keep my story rolling :) Hātobīto**** is Japanese for Heartbeat :)**

**FDI**

**Chapter 26**

**Hātobīto**

Seto sighed as he continued to file paperwork. It had been a week, Yami hadn't shown up for work in that week, instead saying he needed a vacation. They had an hour left before they were able to leave, but Seto couldn't be happy about being able to go home. He was worried about his cousin. Yugi had told everyone about what had happened, and Seto feared the worst. He tried to call Yami, but he never answered, he went over there, but Yami never answered the door. The lights were always off at Yami's house, and Seto had no way inside.

The college students came walking in around that time, taking seats to talk to their friends. Rafael suddenly came running out of his office "Anyone heard from Sennen?" He practically yelled.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Aknadin and Mana have escaped!"

"WHAT!?" The whole group yelled.

"We have to get to Yami's house now!"

Everyone quickly loaded up in three different vehicles, turning on the sirens and headed towards Yami's house.

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Seto asked as they unloaded from the trucks. Everyone stayed silent, thinking of ways to get in.

"Dunno, it's not like we have a spare key" Duke sighed.

Yugi's eyes widened "Oh my gosh! The box!"

"What box? What are you talking about?" Seto asked, turning towards Yugi.

Yugi pulled the large, dark red, velvet box from his pocket. "Yami gave me this before he walked away. I haven't opened it yet." Yugi opened the box and inside was a spare key, but that wasn't all. In the top of the box was a note that read _'While this may only be a key to my home, always know, only you hold the key to my heart. -Yami.'_ Yugi slowly handed the key to Seto, then dropped to the ground "I'm so stupid" he whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"C'mon" Seto said as all but Yugi ran up the steps. Seto unlocked the door and charged in, shocked to find the lights on. "Yami?"

"So nice of you to join us Seto." Seto's eyes widened at the sound of Aknadin's voice.

"Aknadin!" Seto growled as the FDI members pointed their guns at Aknadin.

"I'd drop your weapons, wouldn't want your cousin to end up with a hole in his head." Aknadin walked out of the shadows from the dark stairwell, Yami in front of him with a gun to his head. Yami looked bad, he looked like he had the hell knocked out of him. His right eye had blood coming from it, but he kept it closed. He had scratches and bruises all over his body, and looked like hell. He was in dark blue sweat pants and white socks.

"Kill him Seto" Yami groaned, sounding weak.

"Shut up" Aknadin growled, shoving the gun against Yami's head.

"Where are Brutus and Blue?" Seto asked.

"Tranqulized" Mana answered, walking out behind them "Couldn't have them keeping me away from my future lover" she said, walking over to Yami and wrapping her arms around him.

"Get off me" Yami growled, twisting from her grasp.

"Shut your mouth!" Aknadin growled back, making the FDI agent stay still. "I told you all to drop your weapons, now do it!"

Seto and the others dropped their guns on the floor, kicking them towards Aknadin. "Good, now let's just head into the living room" he said, shoving Yami forward, making the others go in front of them.

In the living room, lay the two unconcious dogs. Yami closed his eyes and looked away "Oh come now honey. They're not dead" Mana purred. Yami glared daggers at Mana, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Well that's to bad." Mana attempted to flirt with Yami, but Yami just looked away, causing her anger to flare. "Why won't you love me?! You left that stupid little brat!"

"One, because I don't love you. Two, because you're my cousin, and that's disgusting."

"What does that little brat have that I don't!?"

Yami was silent for a minute before quietly replying "My heart."

"Maybe I should just have daddy kill you now!"

"Go ahead" Yami said simply.

"I will!"

"Then do it! No ones stopping you!"

The sound of a gunshot made everyone flinch as blood splattered the room. Mana let out a scream and the others' eyes widened, to afraid to do anything. Someone had been shot, and their blood now covered the floor and the walls. Everyone sat in silence, fear evident on their faces with wide eyes, and opened mouths. Serenity turned, burying her head in Tristan's chest to look away from the sight. Mai did the same thing against Duke, as did Ryou against Bakura.

Yami opened his eyes and turned to see Aknadin's dead body fall to the floor. Looking up he saw Yugi with a gun "He was gonna kill you" Yugi whimpered, his whole body shaking.

"Yugi" Yami said, running towards Yugi, but stopping a few feet in front of him. "Yugi, give me the gun" he said holding out his hand.

Yugi stood his ground for a minute, still coming out of shock, before he slowly put the gun in Yami's hand. Yami held the gun in his right hand as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi squeezed Yami, placing his chin on Yami's shoulder. From the position he was in he saw Mana bending down to pick up Aknadin's gun. "Yami look out!"

Yami turned and flipped the gun in hand so he was able to fire it. He held Yugi with his left arm, aiming with his right. He shot his gun as Mana stood back up, aiming Aknadin's gun, the bullet going through her forehead and into the wall behind her. "They don't call me single shot Sennen for nothing ya know" Yami said as her dead body hit the ground next to her fathers.

"CID everybody freeze!"

Yami sweatdropped as his father charged through his front door. "Really dad? Just really?"

Aknamkanon smiled sheepishly "Well, I see everything is under control now."

"Way to handle things dad" Yami mumbled.

"Thanks" Aknamkanon grinned. Yami rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father.

* * *

The bodies were cleaned up and Yami was tended to since he had scratches and bruises all over his body from the beating Aknadin had given him. He ended up with a gauze patch over his right eye, due to being punched with a hand that had a ring and busted his eye open. Yami walked, with a little bit of a limp, back up his porch steps after being bandaged up by the EMTs.

"On the plus side, you won't have to worry about them again" Duke shrugged, attempting to look at the positives.

"Yeah, I guess not" Yami sighed. His eye widened as a blanket was draped over his shoulders.

"You looked chilly" Yugi said, walking out from behind him.

"Thanks."

They stood in silence for a few minutes as the police, fire department, and ambulance loaded up everything and left. Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Y-Yami. I-I'm sorry" Yugi said, lowering his head. "I should've told you, but I saw how happy you were, so I pretended to be happy too. I really tried to stay happy for you" He said looking back up at Yami. "I-I just..." Yugi sighed as once again he lowered his head.

"Yugi, please tell me. You've been acting so weird. I want to know what's bothering you, maybe I can help you."

Yugi shook his head sadly "There's nothing you can do." He said quietly, looking back up at Yami. Yugi was silent for a minute before he continued. "Yami, I've always wanted a baby of my own." Yami's eye widened, since only one could, as the other was taped shut. "But, I can't have one... I'm sterile. I found out the other day and I didn't want you to leave me because I'm sterile."

"Yugi" Yami said gently, tilting Yugi's head up to look at him. He chuckled "You are so dumb. I love you for you. Not because of something you can or can't do. Next time, just tell me." Yugi had lowered his head again, but Yami tilted it back up to look at him. "This could've all been avoided" he said quietly as he pulled Yugi in for a short kiss.

"Yami" Yugi said, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hm?"

"You really need to shave."

Yami chuckled "I know."

Yugi put his finger under Yami's nose in an attempt to cover the hair there as he stretched up and kissed Yami again. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi after breaking the kiss. "If it bothers you that much, I can go shave."

"It'd be much appreciated" Yugi said a smile still decorating his face.

The group laughed as the two of them exchanged sentences. They stood around talking for a while, until it became appearant that Yami was getting tired. "Alright, we'll catch you at work Yami" Seto said as he began shooing everyone towards the trucks.

Yami smiled, opening his mouth to reply, but closing it as Rafael interrupted. "Actually, agent Sennen has to pass a therapy session before he can come back. Sorry Yami, it's the rules though, and I won't make an exception because I know you. I need to know you're okay after all that."

"It's okay Rafael, after that ordeal a few days off sounds good."

"Good, then take your time, and go to the therapist when you're ready to come back to work."

Yami nodded "Okay. Thank you."

Yami's mother, who had arrived with his father, walked over to him. "You get some rest, you've had a long day" she said, her voice low, before placing a gentle kiss on Yami's gauze eye patch.

"Thanks mom."

She gently patted the side of his face with her hand "Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight mom."

Yami's father walked over, gently wrapping Yami in a hug "Take care of yourself kiddo. We'll see you later."

"Okay."

Yami and Yugi waved at their friends as they drove away. Yugi turned to Yami after everyone had left "Well" Yugi sighed "I guess I'll head back home."

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand as he started to walk away. Yugi turned to look at Yami, asking a silent question with his eyes. Yami smiled as he said "The only place you're going, is upstairs to my room. I got bitched at by my dogs the whole week you were gone. Now get your ass inside."

Yugi giggled as he jumped on Yami, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, and his legs around Yami's waist. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and chuckled along with him. "I've missed you so much" Yami whispered, kissing between Yugi's cheek and ear.

"I missed you more" Yugi whispered, kissing Yami on the cheek, sitting back to look Yami in the eyes.

"I missed you most" Yami said, smiling as Yugi leaned against him, pressing their lips together. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami tighter, deepening the kiss.

Yami turned to carry Yugi inside, bumping into the side of the house on his way in. Yugi refused to break the kiss though, so he had to feel for the door handle to make his way in. They broke away long enough to get a breath before they were back at it. Yami locked the door and made his way up the stairs to his room. He bent down to sit Yugi down on the bed, Yugi surprised him by biting his bottom lip enough so he wouldn't pull away. Yugi pulled Yami back on the bed by his bottom lip, his arms still around Yami's neck.

Once Yami was on top of Yugi, Yugi let his bottom lip go. "I thought you wanted me to shave."

"Do you really wanna go shave right now?" Yugi asked tilting his head cutely.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's head tilt sideways "No, I don't think I do" he growled playfully as he started kissing Yugi once again. The two of them getting tangled up in each other as they slowly relit their flame.

Pure ecstasy running through their veins as they moved on each other. It lasted what felt like forever, Yugi felt as if his veins were on fire, he couldn't stop arching his back and pressing against Yami. He was glad he had waited now, because everything Yami did was worth waiting for, especially this.

**Me: Okay, so I wanted to post this, so I could answer everyone's questions and so I could get a move on with chapter 2 of Universal Ties, chapter 1 of Starry Night, chapter 1 of Light My Way, chapter 1 of Sunrise, Sunset, chapter 1 of The Darkest Light, and chapter 2 of Disterbi-Oh! :) Yep, I have a lot on my plate right now... Universal Ties, and Disterbi-Oh! Are already posted, but the others I have yet to find a good start for... As soon as I find that good start, they will be posted :3 Well! I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time guys and gals! *waves* Goodbye and goodnight! :)**


	27. Ch 27: Healing Touch

**Me: Okay, so a few things here first. I'll start with my responses to the reviews :)**

**To my guest reviewer that also reviewed on Love Always and Disterbi-Oh!: I know this is FDI, but its going to be a bit before I update Disterbi-Oh, so I wanted to get u some answers now. Um, the yamis are going to be immune like Alice (The main character), I think I planned on there being puppyshipping. Idk if there will be a sequel like the series, I have yet to decide on what I'm doing there. lol and I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories and they're making you have feels :3**

**To Mana's Madness: I'm glad you're happy Aknadin and Mana are out of the picture. I honestly hope none of the readers got confused with the many characters. Just trying to get as many in as I can :3**

**To Mrs. AyameRoseYuki: lol I meant for everyone to think it was a ring, but it had to be a key, because how else would they get into Yami's house? XD lol I'm glad I'm giving u guys some feels :3**

**Thank you ALL for your reviews! :) If I missed one it's prolly because my stupid computer didn't show it XD It has a bad habbit of hiding things from me :) Anyway, onward to chapter... ummm...**

**Mai: Pssst *whispers* 27.**

**Me: Thanks :) WHOA! HOLY TOLEDO! I'm almost to chapter 30! :D And there's more to go ;) Anyway ladies and gents! Here goes, chapter 27! :) I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO. :3**

**FDI**

**Chapter 27**

**Healing Touch**

Yugi groaned as he stretched, blinking his eyes open slowly. He sighed as he rolled over, smiling as he caught sight of Yami. Yami was laying on his back, his hands folded behind his head, showing off his tattoo sleeves, the blanket was down across his waist, showing off his muscular stomach and chest, his eyes were closed but his gauze patch had some blood spots, causing Yugi's smile to faulter a little bit.

Yugi scooted against Yami, kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Yami inhaled as he stretched, slowly opening his eye as he exhaled. He let out a yawn before looking over at Yugi, smiling when he caught sight of him. "Morning" Yami said.

"Good morning" Yugi greeted, stretching up to kiss Yami on the lips.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing" Yugi chirped as he sat up, wincing in pain before laying back down.

"Yugi" Yami gasped as he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe I'm not as amazing as I thought" Yugi chuckled sheepishly, still obviously in pain.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yami chuckled.

"Carry me?"

Yami shook his head "No sir. You are in bed for the day. I mean it."

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Yami folded his lips in thought "Hm.. Didn't think about that one." Yugi chuckled as he pulled Yami in for another kiss. "Mmm" Yami hummed before breaking the kiss. "Okay, how about a back rub instead?"

"Sounds better than laying in bed all day" Yugi shrugged.

"Then roll over, because you're getting one."

Yugi giggled as Yami shoved him over playfully. "I'm going, I'm going" he giggled, rolling over and propping his head up on the pillow.

Yami laid beside Yugi, massaging his lower back. "Hey, Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yami hummed, laying his chin on Yugi's shoulder as he continued to rub Yugi's back.

"Don't you have to change your gauze?"

"Mmhmm" Yami hummed, obviously drifting off on Yugi's shoulder as his rubbing slowed.

"Are you awake?"

"Mhm" he hummed peeking his eye open.

Yugi chuckled at the sleepy look on Yami's face. "No you're not" he said turning to kiss Yami on the lips.

"Sure I am" Yami mumbled, pressing a little harder as he started to rub Yugi's back again.

"That feels amazing" Yugi sighed, laying his head back down.

Yami chuckled in his throat, placing a chaste kiss on Yugi's shoulder. Yami left his lips on Yugi's shoulder while he rubbed Yugi's back. Yugi began humming and it was five minutes later that he realized he had put Yami to sleep on his shoulder. Yami's breath was coming out evenly, signaling he was in a deep sleep. Yugi chuckled quietly, tilting his head to kiss Yami on the forehead before laying his head down and drifting off.

* * *

The two woke up an hour later, getting dressed and going downstairs to eat. Yami stood at the stove, attempting to cook. But as he learned, things were a little bit harder with only one functioning eye, after being used to having two eyes.

Yugi saw Yami's distress and pranced over to him. "Let me help you" he said, smiling at Yami, causing him to smile too. Yugi put his hand over Yami's and the two cooked breakfast together, dancing along in the process. Yugi would twirl around and stand in front of Yami, skip over to get a plate, twisting behind Yami, and grabbing his hand to flip their breakfast onto the plate.

"Thank you" Yami sighed as he sat down, attempting to take the tape from his face.

Yugi watched as Yami winced, trying to peel off the first little piece of tape. Yugi smiled as he took a seat on Yami's lap, his legs off to the side. He pulled away Yami's hand, kissing his fingertips before dropping the hand and working on the tape himself. Yami wasn't wincing as much with Yugi doing it, so he was happy to have the help.

Seto, Joey, Yamina, and Aknamkanon walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. "It's open!" Yugi yelled.

"'ey Yug! Yer here early" Joey said as he walked in and noticed Yugi on Yami's lap.

"Yeah, I stayed here last night" Yugi said, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on the third piece of tape.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Yugi squinted his eyes as he started picking at the fourth piece of tape.

"Whattdya doin bud?"

"Yami's gauze needs changed" he said, peeling off the last piece of tape, carefully removing the gauze patch. "Does that hurt?"

"Not as much as it did yesterday. I really need to get to the doctor today though."

"I'll call and make you an appointment."

"Okay, thank you" Yami said quietly, puckering his lips to kiss Yugi as Yugi leaned in.

"Yami? Can you open your right eye?" Yugi asked after looking at Yami's eye for a minute.

"Mnmn" Yami hummed shaking his head "They taped it shut."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"A little. But I'm just curious if I'm going to lose some eyelashes when the doctor pulls it off."

"Some sweetie, you won't lose them all" Yamina said, tilting Yami's head so she could see his eye. "You need to leave that gauze patch off for a little bit, let some air get to these scratches and gashes around your eye so they'll heal. You've got them busted open again."

"I didn't do anything but go to bed last night" Yami told her.

Yamina stood back up, crossing her arms, lowering her eyes with a smart ass smirk on her face "Mmhmm. Yami, I was twenty-two once too."

Yami tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't "Okay.. Okay. _That_ was a lie. But still, it didn't _start_ bleeding until _after_ I went to sleep."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Seto asked, him and the other two wearing matching confused expressions.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, trying hard to contain their laughter. "Um... Well..." Yami tried, but turned red with Yugi as chuckles escaped their lips.

"You guys should really look closer at these two" Yamina giggled.

The other three exchanged glances before looking at the two sitting at the table. "Are those hickeys?!" Seto exclaimed.

"Maybe" Yami chuckled.

"So you two finally did it!"

Yami turned to look back at Yugi "Boy we can't keep anything to ourselves can we."

Yugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Of course not dear. You know how our friends are" he said, winking at Yami.

Yami chuckled as he kissed Yugi, putting their foreheads together as they broke apart. "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

"What's that?"

"Gone to the park for a picnic."

Yugi smiled as he stared into Yami's crimson red eyes "It's a beautiful day out today. Let's make you some appointments, and then we'll go on that picnic."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, we're off to work. You two enjoy your day" Yamina said, kissing Yami's temple before the four of them left, saying their goodbyes.

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder, placing his hand on Yami's chest. "How do you feel baby?" Yami asked, sitting back in his chair, running his right hand through Yugi's hair.

"I'm okay, Yami." He kissed down Yami's jaw line to his chin, then up on his lips.

Yami hummed as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. The sound of thunder caused Yugi to jump, startled, in Yami's lap. Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi as he looked out the kitchen window. "So much for a nice day out" Yami chuckled.

Yugi curled himself around Yami, storms were his least favorite thing, and it was no different now. He was glad he had Yami there, but he was still afraid. "C'mon, let's go hide under the covers, we'll make those appointments later."

Yugi shook his head, burying his face in Yami's shoulder. "N-no. I-I'm s-scared" Yugi said, trembling in Yami's arms.

"I can think of a few ways to distract you" Yami whispered huskily in Yugi's ear before nibbling it.

Yugi looked up at Yami's raised brow and smirk, smiling back at him "I bet they'll all work" he giggled.

"I bet they will too" Yami growled playfully as Yugi jumped off his lap, running for the steps and towards Yami's room in a fit of giggles, Yami on his heels.

The storm was long forgotten as the two of them were once again wrapped up in each other. In a tangle of sheets, arms, and legs.

**Me: Okay, I wanted to stop here, so I can post the chapter. I hope you're all enjoying all the stories, I'm attempting to assist Fallen so we can get Kindred going once again :) I'm also working on the two new stories that were posted AND I need to get back to work on Puzzled Past, because I kind of left it hanging XD There's going to be a bit of a time skip next chapter, and the wedding plans are going to be the big focus... Or is it? ;) Until next time ladies and gents *waves* Goodbye! :)**


End file.
